Infinite Stratos: Digitally Enhanced
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Upon entering the entrance exams, something unbelievable happened. It was learned that Davis Motomiya can actually operate an I.S. unit. That means he must attend I.S. Academy. With him going to a school full of girls, it could be paradise or a nightmare. With five girls by his side and upperclassmen, Davis' life won't be the same.
1. Boys and the IS

The future is always coming and we all move forward with it. If we continue to hang up on the past, how can we move forward? It's also important to know that change can be good or bad depending on how you take it. An example of all this begins with one man who is about to have his entire life changed around.

"Davis! Davis! Time to wake up." DemiVeemon called out as he bounced right on Davis' chest. Davis didn't want to get up, but it didn't seem like he had a choice.

"Fine. I'm getting up." Davis said as he sat up from his bed. "Man. Why can't I just sleep all day?" Davis got up and was getting ready for his day. It's been about three to four years since he and his friends took on MaloMyotismon. The relationship might not have improved between humans and digimon, but life goes on. Davis got out of his room and saw his parents already up with his mother, Gina, already made breakfast.

"Morning, Davis." Gina said.

"Hey." Davis said as he took a seat and helped himself to some food as DemiVeemon joined them. Davis heard his father, Jack, chuckled and saw he was reading the paper. "Reading the funnies, Dad?"

"Nope. I just find it amusing they cover these technological suits called an I.S." Jack said.

"What's an I.S.?" DemiVeemon questioned.

"They're these super cool flight suits with weapons and can fly like a jet." Davis said. "I don't know how they work, but they sure are awesome. People actually use them to fight each other"

"Calm down, Davis. All that fighting is just for competitive sport." Jack said. "They might look cool, but they're not for us men. They say only women are capable of operating one."

"How come only girls can use them?" DemiVeemon said.

"Maybe because they're pretty and get a free pass." Davis joked with both of them laughing.

"Okay you two. Davis, finish up breakfast and get going." Gina said. "I don't want you missing the entrance exams for the new school year."

"Why do they even have these? They're such a hassle." Davis complained and ate up. What Davis didn't know at the time was that upon his way to the entrance exams that his whole life was going to change around.

….

The Entrance Exams

Davis and many other students gathered around the halls to take tests that would get them all into a good school. Davis stood outside the building and wasn't really looking forward to going inside.

"Davis!" Davis turned around and saw T.K. and Kari.

"Hey, guys." Davis said.

"I hope you studied up so you do well on these tests." Kari said as the three of them went inside and got everything in place.

"I just don't see the points in these tests." Davis said. He looked around and saw a few girls that did catch his eye. "At least there are some good things to this." T.K. noticed this and moved to whisper to him.

"So does this mean you're over Kari?" T.K. asked. Davis got nervous and freaked a little. "Come on. It's not like it wasn't obvious."

"Well….I….I…." Davis didn't really know how to answer his question.

"You might want to figure that out." T.K. said and kept walking to catch up with Kari. As they walked ahead, Davis stared directly at Kari and tried to figure out how he was feeling.

'It's not that I'm not over her, but it doesn't seem like anything has changed.' Davis thought. 'If it's really that obvious, why doesn't she just come and talk to me about it?' Davis kept walking with them, but as they went down one hallway, Davis noticed something down at the other end. He noticed the area was labeled restricted. "Hey, guys. What do you think is in there?" Kari and T.K. turned around and saw the place.

"A restricted area in an exam building? That is a little weird." T.K. said.

"It's probably just where they look over the tests." Kari said, but Davis didn't seem so sure. Davis walked over to the area and decided to take a look.

"Davis, what are you doing?" T.K. said.

"I'm just going to take a peek inside." Davis said.

"Davis, a restricted area means we're not suppose to take a peek." Kari said, but Davis wasn't listening as he had the doors opened.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Davis said. The room was dark, but they could see something sitting in the middle of the room. "What is that thing?" T.K. and Kari looked inside to see it for themselves.

"I think it's one of those I.S. units I heard a lot about." Kari said.

"That's one of those things?" Davis said as he stepped forward to take a closer look at it. "I thought it would look more impressive than this. It's not even shaped like a body or anything like that."

"I think it's deactivated at the moment. We really shouldn't be here, Davis. Let's go before someone sees." T.K. said, but Davis wasn't really listening. Davis reached out towards it and placed his hand on it. No one was really expecting anything to happen, but something did. Somehow the I.S. was actually coming online. All of them knew only women could use it, but it was certainly a surprise that it was responding to Davis.

"Hey, you kids. You're not supposed to be there." Kari and T.K. turned around and saw women dressed like agents coming their way and pulled them away from the door. They were about to take Davis too, but they stopped when they saw the I.S. working.

"Do you see that?"

"I am. It's actually responding to him. That's impossible."

"Looks possible to me." Davis was amazed at what the I.S. was doing and he felt some sort of connection to it. He couldn't really explain it. One of the agents had her eyes on him and saw this as something that could either be beneficial or detrimental.

"Excuse me." The lady said. Davis turned around and just now noticed the agent-like ladies.

"Uh oh! I didn't do anything!" Davis said as he felt he was in trouble.

"You can relax. If you cooperate, you won't be in trouble." The lady said. "It appears you were actually able to have that work and that's certainly a surprise. I wish to know your name and address. There is much that must be spoken of with you and your parents." Davis didn't really understood, but this was only the beginning of what was to come to him.

…

The Motomiyas

Davis returned home with the lady agent. Both of Davis' parents were surprised to see him return home with her and they were worried he was in more trouble than he has been. All of them took a seat around the table and whole Motomiya family was confused as to what was going on.

"Ma'am, I apologize for my son if he's done anything wrong." Jack said.

"He did enter a restricted area, but perhaps it's a good thing that he did because it made quite the discovery." The agent said.

"Hold on. All I did was touch that I.S. unit. Is that really such a big deal?" Davis asked.

"Yes." The agent said. "I.S. units should only be operative my women. They shouldn't even react to men. It's very strange and it strikes the curiosity as to how you can." Davis wasn't sure he was really liking where this could be going. "You don't have to worry. It's not like we're going to probe you. Mr. Motomiya, you are actually the second man in I.S. history."

"Wait. You said the second. You mean there was actually one more before me?" Davis said.

"That's correct." The agent said. "I came here because I want to offer you the same thing that other man was given." She placed a pamphlet on the table and slid it over to them. Jack took pamphlet and read it over.

"I.S. Academy?" Jack said.

"I.S. Academy is a boarding school where students learn how to operate the I.S." The agent said. "I.S. units are usually used for competitive sport these days. The original purpose was for space traveling, but other countries saw much greater potential in them. In order to prevent a worldwide catastrophe, a treaty was signed with countries all around for I.S. units to be used the way they are today. I highly recommend that Davis Motomiya transfer to this school." Davis took the pamphlet and looked it over himself.

"I'm not so sure about this." Gina said. "You want us to send our son to a boarding school. We never even considered such a thing."

"Yes. This all seems so sudden." Jack said.

"I understand that this is a lot for you to take in." The agent said. "However, we cannot allow something like this to just slip away. If word about this were to get out, your life won't be the same. It actually be much safer and easier for you to attend this academy."

'I can't believe this.' Davis thought as he looked over it. 'Somehow I can do something what others couldn't. If I refuse, who knows what could happen to me. It's not like my life has been normal before, but this sounds like something completely different. I don't even know anything about this. I'm not sure about this."

"There's one more thing I should mention, but it should go without saying." The agent said. "This academy is practically an all-girl school." That caught Davis' interest like he just got hit with a jolt of surprise.

'Wait. This school has like only girls?' Davis thought. 'I would be the only guy? That would be like a dream come true for most guys. I could even be the most popular student there so easily.' All the thoughts about girls a guy like Davis would usually have made this too hard to refuse. "I'll do it!" Davis has decided to accept this offer. This is the beginning of how everything Davis ever knew will begin to change.

AN: Okay, I know this seems a little short, but this is technically the prologue. I'll try to get future chapters to come out longer. Also, keep in mind that if anything really seems off, I haven't read the manga or novel. I've only seen the anime and it seems unfinished.


	2. Welcome to the Academy

Davis was actually a little anxious. He's going to a whole new school, where it's also a boarding school far away from Odaiba, and he was told that he might be the only guy. He rode on a monorail over water and saw the academy was just in sight.

"There it is." Davis said as he looked at his new home. "So that's I.S. Academy. Sure hope the others don't miss me too much."

…

Flashback

"You're going to boarding school?" Ken said. Davis and his friends gathered together. He just told them the news and it was quite the shocker to all of them.

"Yeah. They made it sound like I don't really have a choice." Davis said. "They're sending me to a school known as the I.S. Academy where I can learn how to use one of those flight suits. On the bright side, I might be the only guy there and I'll be living on my own."

"Those poor girls." Yolei said.

"It might sound like that's a good thing, but I think you being the only guy at a school for girls is bound to have some problems." Cody said.

"Davis, are you sure this is what you want to do? Once you do, your whole life could be changed around." T.K. said.

"Do you at least promise you'll keep in contact?" Kari asked.

"Yeah." Davis said. "Don't worry about me guys. How hard can it really be?"

End of Flashback

…

"The only problem I have is the school uniforms. This isn't really my color." Davis said as he looked over the male uniform for the school as he reached his destination. Davis got off the monorail with his bags and headed straight towards his new school. Davis walked around the place and saw it looked awesome. It almost looked like something from the future. "Wow! This place looks awesome!"

"Look at that!"

"Isn't that a boy?"

"It is? What's a boy doing here?" Some of the students that were already there noticed Davis and all of them were curious as to why there was a guy here. Davis pulled out some a map to tell him where the dorms were.

"Okay. I've got some time before homeroom. So I'll just drop my stuff off there." Davis said and headed for where his new home was going to be.

…

The Dorms

The halls to the dorms seemed pretty empty at the moment. He searched around for where his room could be.

"If I'm reading this right, my room should be just around the corner." Davis said, but when he went around the corner, he accidently knocked into someone and she fell off her feet.

"Hey, watch it." Davis looked down to see who this girl was. She had long dark chestnut hair and wore the classic girl uniform with black go-go boots.

"Sorry about that." The girl took noticed of who it was exactly that bumped into him.

"Hang on. You're a boy. What are you doing here?" The girl asked.

"That's….a little hard to explain actually." Davis said as he held out his hand towards. The girl took it and helped her get back up. "My name is Davis Motomiya. Who might you be?"

"Lita. Lita Fangshin. Word of advice, don't try anything with me." Lita left it at that as she moved around him and went on her way.

"Try anything? Did she think I was going to flirt with her instantly?" Davis said. Davis continued onward and soon found his room. He went inside and liked the place as he placed his stuff down. "Not bad."

"Huh? Oh hey! You must be the new guy I heard about." Davis turned around and was surprised because standing across from his was another guy. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ichika, second year student."

"You're a guy!" Davis said.

"Uh….yeah. Last time I checked I was." Ichika said and held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh right. Hi." Davis said as he took his hands and shook it. "I'm Davis Motomiya. Nice to meet you. So you're the first guy to attend this school?"

"That's right. So you can imagine my relief to hear there's another guy that can go here." Ichika said. "It also looks like we're going to be roommates."

"We are?" Davis said.

"Yeah. This is my room too." Ichika said. "It's actually a big relief for me. I had to share a room with a few girls and it wasn't easy."

"Seriously? Dude, you're living in paradise!" Davis said.

"Paradise? What?" Ichika said.

"You and I are the only guys here. Do you know what that means?" Davis said.

"Yeah. There's no bathroom for boys only." Ichika said.

"That's not what I meant." Davis said.

"Look, I like to talk about this some more, but we better get to class or we're going to be late." Ichika said. "How about you come by the cafeteria at lunch. You can eat with me and my friends. Seeing as how we're the only guys here, we're going to need to watch each other's backs."

"Uh…okay." Davis agreed and they both left the room. When they were gone, one of Davis' bags was moving. It unzipped itself and DemiVeemon came out. When Davis was packing to leave, DemiVeemon snuck inside his bag and went with him.

"Davis needs to learn to wash his socks." DemiVeemon said. He had a look around the room and saw it was a nice place. "Nice room. Almost like a hotel. That will change with Davis' living style."

….

Class 1-1

"Here we go. This is my class." Davis said as he read the sign. He went right in and saw his new classmates. Upon his entering, all the girls noticed him. All of them were curious as to why there was a boy in the class. Just the fact that they were watching him made him smile. 'Nice. They can't keep their eyes off me. Look at all of these girls. They go from cute to smoking hot. I don't think there's a bad one in here.' He thought.

"Excuse me." One girl said as she tried to slip past him, but Davis noticed it was that Lita girl again.

"You!" Davis said.

"You again? Don't tell me you're actually in this class." Lita said as they both took their seats at the front.

"I am. So I guess we're classmates." Davis said.

"Just don't get any ideas." Lita said.

"What's that suppose to mean? I didn't even do anything." Davis said, but Lita just ignored him. Davis took his seat and all of them saw a woman entered the class.

"Hello there. Welcome to the I.S. Academy. My name is Maya Yamada. I'm class one's assistant teacher. Before we all begin, how about we go around the room and introduce ourselves." As introductions were going around one by one, some of the girls kept their eyes on Davis and it was starting to make him feel uncomfortable.

'Okay. It felt nice at first, but all these eyes watching me is starting to make me feel uncomfortable.' Davis thought. 'Okay. Just stay calm. There's nothing to worry about.'

"Excuse me." Maya said and got Davis' attention. "We were going alphabetical order and we've already reached the M's. Do you mind introducing yourself?"

"Oh! I'm Davis Motomiya. Ladies, fill free to come up and talk to me." Davis said as he was starting to act a little vain, but that ended up with him getting hit in the head. "Ow! Who did that?!" He looked up and was met with another woman.

"This isn't some dating show. Keep that in mind."

"What's the big idea? Who the heck are you?" Davis said.

"I'm Chifuyu Orimura. I'm your homeroom teacher. You keep that in mind and speak with a little more respect."

"You're the teacher? What kind of teacher hits their students?" Davis said.

"The kind that needs to discipline their students." Chifuyu said. The girls were already starting to laugh at him. There goes some of Davis' chances. "Now, let's begin. Miss Yamada."

"Of course, ma'am." Maya said as she started by showing some slides. "Let me start by explaining the I.S. units which is the foundation of this academy. I.S. stands for Infinite Stratos. They were originally designed for space exploration, but they were proven to have much more potential and could be used for weaponry. It soon came to the point where the Alaska Treaty was signed so that countries couldn't use it for military purposes and was soon used for sports today. As we learn more about the I.S. units, you will gain some experience in using some. The I.S. will learn more about you and analyze your body while you grow accustom to it. Basically, it will be like a partner."

"A partner?" Davis questioned. "How can something like that become your partner?"

"Mr. Motomiya, didn't you look over the reference manual before coming here?" Chifuyu asked.

"No. This whole thing was sprung on me." Davis said. "Lady, you expect me to learn all this mechanized stuff? When do we get to the good stuff?" Chifuyu answered by slamming him against the desk.

"First, that's Miss Orimura to you." Chifuyu said. "I was told about this. Don't worry. I'll get you a copy for you to look over and it's vital that you do. You're going to have to memorize every last bit of the I.S. if you want to be an effective pilot and get to this "good stuff" as you say. Is that clear?"

"Yeah. Now get off my head." Davis said, but Chifuyu squeezed down even harder.

"Do you want to try that again?" Chifuyu said.

"Yes…Miss Orimura." Davis said. 'Isn't there a rule against teachers doing this sort of thing? Okay. Maybe there are some bad parts to being in paradise.' He thought. Lita took a look at the position he was in.

'He's got guts to talk back to Miss Orimura, I'll give him that.' Lita thought. As this was going on, there were two more keeping their eyes on Davis, but one seemed disapproving and the other seemed curious.

….

The Cafeteria

Lunch soon came and that was the part of the day that Davis actually enjoyed. He reached out for some ramen and rice and took it.

"Sweet. At least there's some good food here." Davis said. He went and tried to find a place to sit.

"Davis, there you are!" Davis looked across the room and spotted Ichika.

"Ichika! Hey." Davis said.

"Come on. I want to introduce you to some of my friends." Ichika said. Davis followed him and they soon reached a table where five other girls were gathered and enjoying their lunch.

"Ichika, there you are!"

"Hey, girls. I want to introduce you to my new roommate and the newest guy in the school." Ichika said as he pointed to Davis. "Davis, these are my friends. That's Laura, Charlotte, Cecilia, and my old childhood friends Rin and Houki."

"Hi, Davis. It's nice to meet you." Houki said.

"Hi, it's nice to meet all of you too." Davis said.

"I hope you don't mind that invited him to join us for lunch." Ichika said.

"Not at all if you're fine with it, Ichika." Cecilia said.

"Sure. Meeting another male who can operate an I.S. is pretty neat." Rin said.

"Hey. Where's Tatenashi and Kanzashi? Aren't they going to join us?" Ichika said.

"No. Tatenashi has some council work to do and Kanzashi wants to work on her I.S." Charlotte said. "Davis, why don't you sit down and join us."

"Great. I'll just grab a chair and we can all eat together." Davis said, but he walked right into Lita and spilled his food all over her. "Aw! Sorry!"

"Are you kidding me? You again." Lita complained.

"I said I was sorry. Though it is weird that we keep running into each other." Davis said. "Are you like following me or something?" That ended up with him getting hit in the face.

"Jerk." Lita said and stormed off.

"Are you okay?" Charolotte asked. Davis held his face and tried to keep his nose from bleeding.

"I never knew a girl could hit so hard. What is with her?" Davis said. After getting himself and the mess fixed up, Davis was enjoying his lunch with Ichika and his friends.

"That was certainly strange." Cecilia said.

"He probably just did something to her." Laura said so bluntly.

"I did not! I don't even know her." Davis shouted. "This isn't turning out the way that I thought. I just got hit and I've got this crazy strict teacher. That Orimura lady can be harsh."

"Oh. You got my sister as your homeroom teacher, did you?" Ichika said. When Davis heard that, he was really surprised.

"What?! That lady is your older sister?!" Davis said.

"Yeah." Houki said. "Don't let her tough exterior fool you. Miss Orimura might seem tough, but she's actually a good person."

"She did lookout for me growing up. She's always been there to help me." Ichika said. "I guess that's part of the reason I go here. I want to become stronger so I can help her like she's always helped me."

"Ichika, you're so noble and I say you're plenty strong already." Cecilia said with admiration in her eyes.

"Hey! Stop looking at him like that!" Rin said as she pushed Cecilia's face away.

"What's with that?" Davis said.

"Sometimes they all act weird and I don't know why." Ichika said.

"What, are they all in lov…." Davis didn't get to finish that as he felt Laura pulled his shirt and held him down as she held her battle knife to him.

"You silence your tongue. Be careful of what you say exactly." Laura said and Davis was actually getting nervous. The girls might agree with her, but they wouldn't go that far.

'This girl is obviously a psycho. The eyepatch should have been a giveaway. Can this get any worse?' Davis thought. He should know never to ask that.

…

The Classroom

Davis was still as bored as he was in any other class he had back home. He just sat at his desk and bored out of his mind.

"Excuse me. Do you have a moment?" Davis looked up and noticed another beautiful girl. She had long shiny blonde hair. Her school attire was different with her wearing a much longer dress that went past her knees and wore black leggings with her having a sky blue ring on her left finger.

"Who are you?" Davis asked.

"My name is Serene Saincloud. I am a country representative from Greece. People believe I'm actually related to the goddess of beauty."

"Country representative? Am I suppose to know that that means?" Davis said and she took that with some offense.

"If you must know, we are among the elite." Serene said. "We have proven to be top pilots in our countries and with the utmost honor, we have been given our own personal I.S. units. I wish to know how you even managed to make in this school." 'It certainly is strange. There must be some reason only females can operate units, but he appears to be making a mockery of it. There must be some mistake.'

"What do you mean?" Davis asked.

"How did you pass the entrance exams?" Serene asked.

"Pass? I didn't pass anything. All some government agents said was that it was probably for the best that I go here." Davis said.

"What?! This must be some sort of joke." Serene said.

"Silence!" Chifuyu called out as she came back in. "What's all the noise about?"

"Miss Orimura, Mr. Motomiya said that he never took the entrance exams." Serene said. "This is unfair. All of us had to be tested to come here. I demand that he does be tested. I'll even be his opponent."

"I suppose you do have a point." Chifuyu said.

'Perfect. I'll expose him for the fraud he is and he'll be out of here.' Serene thought.

"Hang on. You mean I can cut right to the fun stuff." Davis said as he shot straight up. "I am so in. If you want a fight, you got one."

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Lita said. "You would be at a huge disadvantage. She has her own personal I.S. and you obviously don't know what you're doing."

"Yeah, but I never back down from a challenge." Davis said.

"It seems like this is something you both want." Chifuyu said. "Very well. It will be good practice. We'll reserve an arena and it will take place in one week." Davis may not know what he's doing, but it's too late for him to back out. Class soon ended and everyone was on their way.

"Hang on." Davis turned around and saw Lita catching up to him.

"Lita? What is it?" Davis said.

"You're really crazy, you know that?" Lita said. "You're taking on someone who is clearly out of your league."

"Yeah, but like I said. I don't back down." Davis said. Lita could tell Davis wasn't that smart, but he does have something going for him.

"You're brave, I'll give you that." Lita said. "You obviously don't know what you're doing and you're going to need some help. If you wish to stand a chance in that fight, you'll need some help."

"Are you actually offering to help me?" Davis said.

"I am. We might want to get started." Lita said and walked past him. Davis stared at Lita and thought she was one heck of a girl, but at least he's getting some help. What a first day.

…

Davis: Oops. Sorry I'm late. Anyway, my first fight in a new school. Most would probably see that as a bad thing. Especially since I'm going against a girl. All this I.S. stuff is complicated. How does anyone really get use to it? I don't know what I'm doing, but that's never stopped me before.

Next time: Dragonic Heaven

I'm going to be shining like a star.


	3. Dragonic Heaven

"Aw man!" Davis groaned as he fell right on his back on a grassy field. Davis met up with Ichika and his friends for lunch, but most of his body was sore. His scheduled match against Serene was to take place in another five days, but it wasn't easy for Davis.

"Lita's got you going?" Ichika said.

"Yeah. It's nice of her to help me out, but I don't get the training she has me doing." Davis said. "We've been using the kendo dojo and she isn't going easy on me. On top of that, she's trying to get me to memorize all the stuff about the I.S. I don't get why I can't just get in one and start flying."

"Well….it's not really that easy, Davis." Houki said.

"Come to think of it, Davis doesn't have a personal I.S. like the rest of us do, does he?" Charlotte questioned.

"No, and I haven't heard anything form Chifuyu about the government funding him one like they did with me." Ichika said.

"So is he going to be using a training model? That's a little unfair since I heard his opponent has her own personal unit." Rin said.

"Indeed. He'll be at a distinct disadvantage." Cecilia said.

"That doesn't bug me. It'll be more humiliating to back out than it is to lose." Davis said. All of them did admire his perseverance.

"In that case, we should help out in any way we can. Should we not?" Laura suggested.

"She's right. We'll help you out ourselves, Davis. We do have more experience than Lita." Houki said.

"Thanks, guys." Davis said as he sat up. When he did, his stomach growled like a lion. "Oh man. I'm starving."

"Here. You can some of our food." Cecilia said as she held out a basket of sandwiches.

"Wow! They all look so good. Thanks a lot." Davis said as he took one of the sandwiches. The others all looked with caution.

"Shouldn't we warn him?" Rin said.

"I think it's too late." Ichika said. Davis opened up his mouth and took a bite out of the sandwich. His eyes suddenly popped open and all of them waited for what he was going to say.

"This is….amazing!" Davis said. All of them were surprised that Davis said that, but Cecilia was the only one who was pleasantly surprised.

"You really like them? Then please, have as much as you like." Cecilia said.

"Thanks." Davis said as he was eating as much as he could. "Oh man, Ichika. You're a lucky guy if you have someone like Cecilia to make all these delicious sandwiches." While Cecilia was pleased, everyone was astounded.

"I can't believe he's actually eating Cecilia's cooking!" Ichika said.

"I can't believe he's still alive." Rin said.

"Étonnant, but I suppose everyone has their own unique taste." Charlotte said.

…

The Dojo

When classes were over and everyone was free, Davis met up with Lita in the academy's very own dojo. They've been using the area as training to get Davis ready for his match. Davis took out a kendo stick and attacked, but Lita was able to block each of his attacks. When she struck, she knocked Davis right off his feet.

"Get up. We're far from done." Lita said.

"I just don't see the point of this." Davis said. "Kendo's my buddy, Cody's, thing. Why do I have to do this? Why can't we just get one of those I.S. and start flying?"

"We're freshmen. We don't have that privilege yet. Neither one of us even have a personal I.S. to use." Lita said. "Besides, flying one of those things will be a lot harder than you might think. You'll also be given a weapon and since it seems you'll be using a training model, you'll be using a sword as our weapon. Now get up or do you want to be beaten around some more."

"Sheesh, you're a real piece of work." Davis said. "Ever since day one, you've been coming at me a little hard."

"What? Are your feelings hurt?" Lita said. Davis didn't answer, but he seemed more annoyed. "Look, I'm sorry if I've been coming down at you hard. It's just that I take this pretty serious. I want to keep focused on my studies and not afford any distractions."

"Oh! So you think I'm a distraction, do you?" Davis taunted. Lita blushed a little, but she slammed her sword against his head.

"Let's get back to work." Lita said.

"Right." Davis said as he got back on his feet.

"This time, try to block my attacks. Here I come." Lita said as she went and attacked, but she accidently slipped. Davis tried to catch her, but they both fell on the floor.

"You okay?" Davis said.

"I think so." Lita said, but when she pushed herself up she saw how close she was to Davis and was staring right into his eyes. Lita didn't know what it was, but she felt like she was in a trance staring right at him.

"You sure you're okay?" Davis said. He moved his hand, but that was a mistake because he placed it right where he shouldn't have behind her. Lita snapped back to reality.

"You jerk!" Lita shouted as she smacked Davis across the face and caused him to slide across the floor and right out the door. "That jerk coping a feel." She said, but blushed some more. "Though, I guess he is cute."

"Oh man! Is this girl a boxer in training or something?" Davis said. When he opened his eyes, he looked to the side and spotted another girl. She had brown hair that went to her shoulders with a green and white hairband. She also wore the academy uniform with her wearing knee high black socks and an actual tie. "Um…hi."

"Davis, let's go. We're not done." Lita said as she stepped outside.

"Sorry. This girl was just standing there." Davis said, but they both looked and saw she was already gone.

"What girl? Stop making excuses and let's go." Lita said, but Davis wondered who that other girl was.

….

Davis

Davis was on his way back to his room with Ichika and Houki following him. Davis felt like he would need an icepack for his entire body.

"You going to be okay?" Houki asked.

"I think so, but Lita sure knows how to hit." Davis said.

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." Ichika said. "If you want some tips on how to work a kendo sword, you can ask Houki. She's amazing at it. She even won a tournament."

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far." Houki said, but she was flattered that Ichika thought that way of him.

"Just don't get Houki mad or else she turn into a monster." Ichika said.

"Oh! I'm a monster, am I?!" Houki said and smacked Ichika right in the head for that.

"Uh…maybe I should leave you two alone to talk." Davis said. He went ahead of them and made it to his room. Davis walked over to his bed a collapsed right on it. DemiVeemon came out of hiding and noticed Davis was alone.

"Davis, are you okay?" DemiVeemon asked.

"Yeah, DemiVeemon. I'm just sore and tired is all." Davis said, but he just realized what he said and got back up. "DemiVeemon?! What are you even doing here?!"

"You can't get rid of me that easily." DemiVeemon said. "I snuck in one of your bags and decided to come with you. I had to wait till you were by yourself to show you I was here."

"DemiVeemon, this is bad. I don't think most people even know about digimon here." Davis said. "You could cause a panic, but we don't know enough about this place to keep you hidden."

"Hey, Davis." Ichika called out. Davis got nervous and acted fast as he placed DemiVeemon against the pillows.

"Just pretend to be a stuffed animal." Davis said. Ichika came walking in and DemiVeemon was doing his best not to move.

"I was just going to go get some dinner. If you want, I could bring you something if you're too tired to move." Ichika said.

"That's okay. I think I can just heat something up here." Davis said. Ichika didn't really mind either way, but he just now noticed DemiVeemon.

"What is that thing?" Ichika said as he walked over and picked him up. DemiVeemon tried not to move and Davis was starting to panic.

"That? Aw, my mom or dad probably just put that old toy in there as a practical joke or whatever." Davis lied.

"Davis, it's okay. You don't have to lie. I know what this is." Ichika said.

"You do?" Davis said as he couldn't believe Ichika actually knew about digimon.

"Yeah. It's an old stuffed animal that you had since you were a child and you don't want people to know." Ichika said with Davis not knowing how to feel. "It's okay. I'll keep your little secret. You've probably been through a lot with this little guy."

"You have no idea." Davis said.

…

Five Days Later

The match soon arrived and some people were excited to see this. Ichika and his friends took their seats in the stands and couldn't wait to see what Davis can do.

"I hope Davis does okay." Charlotte said.

"Please. This is going to end in disaster for him, but at least he's taking it like a man." Rin said. Davis and Lita was in the hangar and he was getting ready for this. He wore a dark blue two piece suit that was pretty tight.

"This stuff feels like it's going to give me a wedgie. Do I really have to wear this?" Davis said.

"It's mandatory. Loose clothing could cause some interference." Lita said. She brought up a screen and showed Serene in her I.S. It was an icy blue color. It had wings that looked like three icicles on each side. It was dark blue around her feet. She also wore a chest plate similar to a trident and had two snowflakes on the side of her head with her wearing a dark blue one piece. "This is Serene's I.S. It's called Icy Queen. Careful, it's a sniper-type."

"So what am I suppose to use?" Davis questioned.

"This." He heard Chifuyu's voice and saw her bring in a training model. "Sorry, Davis. This was the best we can do. You'll have to use it. It's called Uchigane."

"So I have to use one of these huh? Well, you work with what you get I suppose." Davis said as he climbed right in. He was placed right inside the cockpit and trying to get the use of it.

"Miss Yamada and I will use this match as a way to gather data on you." Chifuyu said as she went inside.

"Hey." Lita said as he looked down at her. "The match will end when one of your shield energies run out and many precautions have been made to avoid death or serious injury. Don't worry so much about winning. No one really expected you to get the hang of it in just one week. Just give it your best."

"If you knew me better, you see that I always do." Davis said and braced himself. "Here goes nothing." Davis had the unit take off and Lita stood by and watched. Davis shot out of the hangar and came down on the ground, but it was a rough landing and he could barely keep himself up. "Whoa! This thing is harder to control than I thought."

"If you want to back out, I swear I won't hold it against you." Serene said.

"No way. Give me your best shot." Davis said as he pulled out his katana and held it for him to fight.

"Have it your way." Serene said. 'This should be easy. He clearly doesn't know what he's doing. I suppose he wasn't lying about being able to control one, but I still say he's a fraud.' She thought and plans to expose him as one. An alarm went off and it was their signal to start.

"Here goes!" Davis said as he ran right towards her.

"Too slow." Serene said as she used some turbo and flew in the air before Davis could even reach her.

"He actually tried running at her? I thought he was doing training." Rin complained.

"He must still not know what to do." Cecilia said.

"I say Rin was right. This will lend badly for him." Laura said.

"Let's not count him out yet." Ichika said as he was still holding some faith in him.

"This shouldn't take very long." Serene said as she deployed a rifle-like weapon and aimed it near him. She fired a white laser and it blasted near Davis and it knocked him right off his feet. Davis tried to get back up and tried to get the hang of the I.S.

"So this is what it feels like." Davis said as he registered the pain and the I.S. itself.

"Keep your head in the fight." Serene said as she fired again. Davis tried to dodge, but accidently activated his thrusters and was zipping around the area when he dodged the attack. Davis was doing his best to maneuver it, but it was difficult.

"Oh man. It's hard to steer this thing." Davis said as he was having trouble handling it.

"He's just zipping around like an idiot." Houki said.

"Somebody should just end this now." Rin said as they were all feeling sorry for him. Davis managed to move under Serene and flew straight up by some luck.

"I've got her!" Davis said as he held out his sword.

"I don't think so." Serene said as four lasers on each wing folded out and shot Davis. The impact of the attack sent him flying down and he crashed into the ground.

"I think I see why that's called Icy Queen. She's shooting me down hard." Davis said. Serene aimed all her weapons at him.

…..

Chifuyu

Chifuyu was watching over the match in another room with Maya and Lita. They were gathering data on the match while watching it at the same time.

"I suppose this is it." Maya said.

"Yes. What a complete fool." Chifuyu said. Even Lita was feeling sorry for Davis.

…

The Match

"This match is just about over." Serene said. "It's obvious who is going to win. I don't want to drag your humiliation out for long. I won't hold it against you if you wish to quit." Davis was on a knee and placed his sword in the ground. Serene thought he would surrender, but Davis looked up and she was thinking differently. 'His eyes hold such determination and ferocity. Does he really think he can still win?' She wondered.

"Surrender? Don't make me laugh." Davis said. "I get that I don't know any of this. All of this just sprung on me. Still, I've been through a lot with my friends, a lot of adventures. In all those adventures, I've learned a lot and one of those things is that no matter how much the odds are against you, you can't give up. I won't ever run. I'll keep fighting. I feel that….in my soul!" Davis holds such dedication and it awakened something as a golden pillar erupt around him. Everyone was wondering what that was and it was certainly a surprise.

"Good heavens! What is this?" Serene questioned. Maya took a look at the screen and noticed something was going on with Davis as his stats were turning to static. Everyone kept eye on the pillar and it soon faded away, but it showed Davis in the air with a new I.S. It was gold and white with dragon-like wings and a dragon head on his chest with him having a ring around his head. "His I.S. has completely changed?! How did he do that?"

…..

Chifuyu

"I don't believe it!" Maya said as all his stats have changed with his I.S. "His I.S. has completely changed into a different unit. It says here it's called Dragonic Heaven."

"How is this even possible?!" Chifuyu said as she was surprised herself.

…

The Match

Davis took a look at the new I.S. and it felt a lot different from the other one. He seemed as surprised as everyone else that it happened.

"How did I do that?" Davis said, but he was liking it. "I don't know what happened, but I dig it." A series of screens appeared to him and showed him a weapon. "Sutapisa!" He held out his hand and a sword hilt formed in it and it created a golden energy blade. "Here I come!" Davis flew right at Serene and she snapped out of it. She tried to block his attacks, but he was stronger and caused her to be blown back.

"I can't let myself get distracted." Serene said and opened fire at him, but Davis had better control and was able to dodge her attacks.

"I know what to do. It's like it's all coming at me at once." Davis said. "I think I get what Miss Yamada was talking about. An I.S. is like a part of you, a friend you can rely on, and I can always rely on my friends." Davis flew high above the air and was ready to end this. "Now! Constellation Slash. Seiza Surasshu!" The blade glowed even brighter as it build power and he flew right down at Serene and she wouldn't move. It all happened so fast that Serene couldn't really tell what happened. When she snapped out of it, she saw she was in Davis' arms. "You okay?"

"What happened?" Serene asked.

"The match is over. I took you out with that finishing move of mine." Davis said. "After it hit, you appeared to have blacked out. So I caught you before you hit the ground."

"But why would you do that?" Serene asked.

"Would have felt like a complete jerk if I let you fall." Davis said with a smile and that smile had an effect on Serene. Everyone was amazed at what they saw and in the crowd was the strange mysterious girl Davis saw earlier with some curiosity. Davis retreated back to the hangar and his I.S. went into a gauntlet connected to a metal glove.

"That was unbelievable." Lita said. "I can't believe you pulled that off. How did you do that?"

"I don't know." Davis said as he looked at his new accessory.

"It's in closed mode right now." Chifuyu said as she came out. "Motomiya, that was unlike anything we've ever seen before. I think you should let us take a look at you I.S. and analyze it."

"Really? I want to try it out some more." Davis said.

"Motomiya, you could be using an unregistered I.S. and the government could have problems with that." Chifuyu said. "On top of that, as far as we know, you destroyed a training unit." That got Davis to back down. "Oh and here." She said as she handed him a book. "Here's the reference manual. After that performance, you really need to study up." Studying, something Davis wasn't looking forward to.

…..

Davis

"Man, the match was fun, but I got homework as my prize?" Davis complained as he and Lita walked through the area with the sun going down.

"Maybe, but at least you able to pull it off and now you seem to have your own personal I.S." Lita said.

"I suppose I have you to thank for this." Davis said as he turned to look at her and was really grateful to her. "Thanks, Lita. You know, you're pretty cute." Lita blushed from hearing that and her heart rate rose. She could tell she was staring to take a liking to Davis.

'Great. I didn't want any distractions, but it seems like I got one.' Lita thought.

…

Serene

Serene went back to her room, but as she sat on her bed, she couldn't stop thinking about Davis. She thought about how he acted and the words he said and she could see he meant every bit of it.

'He was so strong and dedicated, but at the end he was so gentle.' Serene thought as her heart was going as well with her face becoming flushed. "Davis….Motomiya!"

…

Davis: My new and personal I.S. is awesome. It's gold and has an awesome dragon design to it. All that flying was awesome as well. I can't wait to try it out some more. I want to learn everything about it and I just might.

Next time: The Girl with Red Hair

Who is this girl and how does she seem to know me?


	4. The Girl with Red Hair

"Hey, guys." Davis wrote as he was typing an email to his friends back home. "It's been a crazy week here. I met one other guy named Ichika and he's my roommate too. Good thing I got another guy to turn to when I need to. You also wouldn't believe what happened, but you wouldn't if I told you. I also already made friends with this girl named Lita and some of Ichika's friends. Lita seems pretty cool when she offered to help me. So much to tell you, but not a lot of time. Hope to be home soon."

"Davis, let's go." Ichika said. "Let's go check out if they're done with analyzing Dragonic Heaven." Davis agreed to that as he sent an email and headed off with Ichika.

….

The Lab

Davis and Ichika headed to a lab where they were researching. When they got there, they saw a girl with blue hair working with Davis' I.S.

"Hey, Kanzashi!" Ichika said and she noticed the two of them.

"Oh! Hi, Ichika." Kanzashi said.

"Davis, meet Kanzashi. She's another good friend of mine who loves anime and is great with computers." Ichika said.

"Hey, there. So what are you doing with my I.S.?" Davis asked.

"I was running an analyzing it for Miss Orimura." Kanzashi said. "It's certainly fascinating. I'm not sure when it was manufactured or how it got in your possession. However, it appears to be ahead of its time. I say its fourth generation like Houki's Akatsubaki."

"Seriously?! Whoa! That's impressive." Ichika said. "The fourth generation has recently came out. Getting your hands on one is pretty good."

"On top of that, I checked it over and it already appears to be already registered within the government." Kanzashi said. "This is all very strange because I can't find any record of its history."

"So does that mean it's okay to use it?" Davis questioned.

"I guess so. Everything appears to be in order and I don't see any problems with it." Kanzashi said.

"Sweet." Davis said as he snatched it and placed the gauntlet on his right arm. "I can't wait to try this puppy out again." Davis doesn't know much about these units, but he can't contain his excitement to use it.

…..

Lunch

Lunch soon came around and Davis asked Lita to join him and Ichika's group. He and Ichika just told them about Dragonic Heaven and all of them seemed amazed.

"So it's the same generation as Houki's?" Rin said.

"That's right, but there's no record of it. Some stuff about it is still a mystery like how Davis got it in the first place." Ichika said.

"As long as I can still use it, I don't mind one bit." Davis said as he stuffed his face with some instant ramen. Davis noticed that Lita's hardly eaten some of her food. "Lita, is something wrong? Is your stomach bothering you?"

"No. It's not that." Lita said. 'When he asked me to join him for lunch, I thought it would just be the two of us.' She thought.

"Well, I'm curious to see more of what Dragonic Heaven can do." Charlotte said.

"Same here. How about we go try it out when we're available?" Houki said.

"Sounds good to me." Davis said.

"Uh….pardon me." All of them looked and noticed Serene joining them hold a lunch of her own.

"Oh! Serene! What are you doing here?" Davis asked.

"Well, Davis….I was wondering if I could join you for lunch." Serene said.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Davis said.

"Yeah. The more the merrier." Ichika said. The girls were a little on guard with her. Serene seemed real happy as she rushed over and sat right next to Davis.

"Thank you, Davis. Might I also add that in our match yesterday, you were simply amazing." Serene said. "I didn't know what hit me in the end."

"Thanks. You were pretty good yourself. That was actually the first time I've ever been in a match like that." Davis said.

"You mean I was your first?!" Serene said as she seemed thrilled about that. Houki and the others saw what she was doing and was relieved, but Lita was getting annoyed. "You know, if you like, I am more than willing to offer you my training."

"He's already got someone training him and that's me." Lita said.

"I think it would be more beneficial for him to train with someone with their own personal unit." Serene said. The two glared at each other and sparks were flying. Davis didn't quite get what was going on, but it all stopped when someone tapped him on the head.

"My goodness. Don't tell me this boy is quite the lady magnet like Ichika." Davis and the others looked behind him and saw another blue-hair girl who looked older than Kanzashi.

"Tatenashi?" Ichika said.

"Hi there. Nice to meet you." Tatenashi said.

"Uh…..hi. Who are you?" Davis asked.

"I'm Tatenashi Sarashiki. I happen to be the student council president here at the academy. I heard you just met my younger sister."

"Sister?" Davis questioned.

"She's talking about Kanzashi. The girl that just examined your I.S." Ichika said.

"Oh! So is there something I can help you with?" Davis said.

"Apparently, you're the talk of the academy. No one's gossip this much since Ichika first showed up." Tatenashi said. "I very much like to see what you can do outside this special I.S. of yours."

"Can't it wait until I'm done eating?" Davis said as he continued to stuff his face.

"Gee, I heard this guy is ready to rumble at any time, but perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps it was a fluke that you won that match." Tatenashi said and that got Davis' attention.

"How dare you? I was his opponent and he did great." Serene said.

"Yeah. Where do you get off saying stuff like that?" Lita said.

"I'm just saying. Just because he can control an I.S. and has a special one, doesn't make him strong or anything." Tatenashi said as she unfolded a fan that said "weak" on it. Davis got annoyed and stood right up to face her.

"Okay, you're on!" Davis said.

"He walked right into that." Ichika said as he and the others were aware of what's going to await him.

"He still has a lot to learn." Houki said.

…..

The Dojo

Instead of a match, Davis and Tatenashi took it to the dojo. Davis was ready to rumble with the others watching while Tatenashi was keeping her cool.

"Here's the deal, we'll keep going until you can't anymore or if you can knock me down just once." Tatenashi said.

"That's it?" Davis said as he stretched out his legs. "If that's how you want it."

"Come on, Davis. Knock this cocky weirdo flat." Lita said as she and Serene supported him, but Ichika and the others knew what he was getting into.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Davis said as he charged right at her. Tatenashi stayed right where she was with confidence. Davis reached out to her, but she grabbed his arm and tossed him right over her shoulder like he was an empty bag and he landed right on his back.

"Oh dear! Davis, are you all right?" Serene asked.

"No. She just kung-fu my butt." Davis said.

"There's something you should know." Tatenashi said. "My title is not one to be taken lightly. A person who takes that position must have certain standards, but as a result, it leads to one thing. It's where someone ends up being the strongest fighter in the academy."

"You think that matters to me?!" Davis said as he got right back up and went to strike her again, but he ended up with the same result.

"I must go. I have other responsibilities to attend." Laura said.

"Same here. This could go for a while, but it's going to end up being the same." Rin said as the two of them left. Davis kept trying and trying and it has been going on for nearly an hour. The same result kept happening.

"Sheesh. You're a glutton for punishment." Tatenashi said. "You can't just keep attacking. You need to find some form of an opening in your opponent's moves. Attacking without a plan of some sort is pretty reckless….unless of course being reckless is your plan."

"Davis surely doesn't know when to quit." Lita said.

"You can say that again." Houki said. "He's like a bull that keeps trying to charge at the red cape of a matador."

"Only a bull doesn't hit his head as much." Lita said. The two looked at each other and shared a laugh. Davis put himself through a lot as he was taking deep breaths and kept hitting the floor hard.

"You want some more?" Tatenashi asked.

"No. Anyone got a white flag?" Davis said.

"Okay. Sorry about the teasing. I just wanted to get a read on how tough you are." Tatenashi said. "Welcome to the academy." She walked past him as Lita and Serene helped him up. Davis could tell he's got a long way to go.

…

The Next Day

"Aw!" Davis moaned as he took his seat on the desk. "Does part of being in this school means you're going to be sore all the time?"

"Probably." Lita said.

"I guess she isn't the student council president for nothing. Are you going to be okay?" Serene asked.

"Yeah. I'm an athlete back home. I'll be fine." Davis said.

"An athlete?! I bet that means you're strong." Serene said. "How about I give you a massage to help with your sore muscles?" She was about to reach for him, but Lita smacked her hands away.

"He'll be fine. He doesn't need your help." Lita said. The two of them couldn't stop glaring at each other and Davis didn't understand what was going on with them.

"You always did like overdoing it, didn't you?" All of them looked to see one more was joining in. This girl had red hair with bangs and it was in a braid in the back. She wore a sleeveless uniform, but had black bands around her forearms. She also had socks that went to the middle of her calves and wore a sun-shaped earing on her right ear.

"Who are you?" Serene asked.

"I think I've seen her around. I think she goes to room three." Lita asked.

"That's right. I'm actually the country representative from Brazil." She said as she walked over to Davis. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Davis looked at her and the girls found it strange. How could this girl actually know Davis?

"Davis, who is she?" Lita asked.

"Yes. Do you know her?" Serene asked. The mysterious girl assumed he was going to say yes.

"Nope." Davis said. Everyone nearly fell out of balance upon his answer. "Do I know you?"

"Of course you do. Don't you remember?" The girl asked.

"Sorry. No." Davis said. The girl gritted her teeth in anger from his response. She grabbed Davis by the collar and lifted him up.

"You really don't remember me? Don't you know it's rude to forget a girl, you jerk. I'm Kimi. Kimi Neekoso."

"Kimi Neekoso?" Davis said as he was trying to remember that name, but he wasn't having any luck. "Nope. Sorry. That name isn't really ringing any bells." Kimi was getting angry with him not remembering who she was.

"Maybe this will help you remember." Kimi said. She held out one of her arms and an I.S. arm emerged around it.

'What?! You can deploy only part of your I.S.?!' Davis thought, but seemed unaware that he was about to get hit.

"Stop that at once and get your hands off him!" Serene demanded.

"Yeah. He doesn't remember you, but this is uncalled for." Lita said. Kimi thought about she was doing and was getting embarrassed about it.

"Sorry." Kimi said as she put it away and let go of Davis. "Sorry about that. Sometimes I get a little short tempered. Still, how could you not remember me?"

"I think you might have the wrong person." Lita said.

"No, I don't. That is Davis Motomiya, isn't it?" Kimi said.

"I am, but I don't remember you. Do I?" Davis said as he was trying to think about it.

"Come on! We had so much fun together when we were kids." Kimi said. Davis kept drawing a blank. "You must remember. It was when…." Before Kimi could say anymore, someone hit her in the back of her head. "Hey! What's the big idea?!" She shouted as she turned to the person, but she got instantly scared when she saw it was Chifuyu and she was giving off a menacing aura.

"The big idea is that class is about to begin and you don't belong here." Chifuyu said. "I don't know what's going on here, but settle it on your own time. You should get right back to class."

"Yes, ma'am." Kimi said out of fear and hurried out, but she looked back at Davis. "This isn't over, Davis. I'll come back about this." She ran out, but Davis was still confused as to who she was.

…

Davis

Once class ended, Davis was strolling through the area. That encounter with the strange girl kept going on in his head. Kimi Neekoso? Just who is this mysterious girl?

"Hey!" Davis turned around and saw her catching up to him.

"Hey." Davis said.

"Sorry again about that whole thing in the classroom." Kimi said. "It's just that I thought for sure you were going to remember me when you saw me."

"Well, I just don't." Davis said. "So how about you tell me who you are and how I'm suppose to know you?" Kimi didn't really have a problem that, but she felt embarrassed to say anything.

"Davis!" Davis saw Serene and Lita catching up to him.

"Come on." Lita said as they both grabbed him by his arms. "We got some training to do."

"Hold on. Let him train with me." Serene said. "I would be a much more effective trainer than you would."

"Is that so?" Lita said as she pulled Davis towards her.

"It is." Serene said as she pulled him back. As the two of them kept going at that, Kimi got frustrated from seeing this.

"Both of you stop it!" Kimi shouted. "Did you two not see that I was talking about him? How about this, Davis? Since you two think he needs some training, he and I have a match. Davis, if you win, I'll tell you what you want to know."

"Huh? Sure." Davis said. It seemed weird she couldn't just tell him, but she was really saying the first thing that came to her mind.

"However, if I win…..you have to go on a date with me!" Kimi declared. Lita and Serene couldn't believe she actually had the nerve to say something like that. Davis was just as surprised as they were. Whoever this Kimi is, she's got some guts.

…

Ichika

"So you really have no idea who she is?" Ichika questioned. Davis met up with Ichika in their room and he told him what happened with Kimi.

"I really don't remember and she's upset about it." Davis said.

"Wouldn't you if you forgot who someone was?" Ichika said.

"Yeah. I guess you have a point." Davis said. "Still, I've got to go through with this match. I have to figure out who she is and how she knows me." Ichika was in agreement to that.

"You just better be careful. I know you like to try out Dragonic Heaven, but if this girl is a representative, she must have her own I.S. as well." Ichika said.

"I say bring it on." Davis said. "I'm not going to go down so easily. Well, I'm going to get a soda. I think I saw a vending machine close by."

"Yeah. Okay." Ichika said and Davis was on his way out. As Davis left his room, he almost ran into the strange brunette from before.

"Hey. It's you." Davis said as he recognized her from when he was training with Lita. "Who are you? I seem to be running into you a lot." The girl didn't really answer. She just looked nervous and ran away from him. "Talk about strange girls that I don't know. Who is that girl?"

…..

Kimi

Kimi was in her room and was doing some thinking about her match to come against Davis. She also thought about the time they met.

"That idiot. I can't believe he actually forgot." Kimi said. "The last time we saw each other really meant a lot to me." As Kimi thought about it, it caused her face to blush. "Aw! How could he forget who I am?!" She shouted as she deployed the arm of her I.S. and punched a hole right in the hall. She realized what she just did and was embarrassed again and scared she was going to be in so much trouble. "Aw man!" Whoever this girl is, she's shown she's going to give Davis one heck of a fight.

…

Davis: Kimi Neekoso? Kimi Neekoso? I just can't seem to remember. Who is this girl? How does she even know me? I do feel bad that I can't remember who she is, but is that really a good enough reason for her to do what she's doing. It's just a mere accident that it happened. That's no reason to burn me!

Next time: Corona: The Burning Pilot

I better do something or else this girl is just going to keep attacking me until I'm dead.


	5. Corona: The Burning Pilot

Davis' match against Kimi to get some answers was about to get underway. Word about this got around and some people were coming to see it. Ichika and his friends took their seat in the stands to see this fight. Davis was in the hangar with Lita and Serene and getting ready for a fight.

"You sure you want to go through with this?" Lita said.

"Are you doubting him? Davis is a real man that never backs down." Serene said. "Still, if you lose, you'll have to go on a date with his crazy lady."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to lose." Davis said. "Now how do I get Dragonic Heaven out here again?" Davis tried to figure out how to get Dragonic Heaven out, but he was able to do it. "There we go. I'm still trying to figure this thing out."

"Well…maybe you and I could work on it….just the two of us." Serene said. A girl had to try, but Lita bumped her elbow against Serene to get her to focus.

"Here's some of the data we managed to get on her I.S." Lita said and she showed Kimi's I.S. She wore a red training uniform with her I.S. a bright yellow. It had two small cannons on the wing extensions above her shoulders and had square pieces on her wrists. She also had a couple pieces connected around her like a harness and had a piece on her head with three points. "It's called Corona. It's got some real firepower…literally. The attacks this I.S. uses all utilize fire."

"Please be careful, Davis. I don't want your beautiful skin to burn." Serene said.

"Thanks, for the concern and the compliment." Davis said. "I better head out." He readied himself and headed out the hangar. He shot right out and flew in the air where Kimi was waiting for him.

"I'm warning you that I'm not going easy." Kimi said.

"That's fine with me. Since I.S. pilots are usually girls, I don't think I can afford to hold back if I want to win." Davis said.

"This will be interesting." Tatenashi said as she and her sister watched with Ichika and his friends. "Time to see what this Davis can really do."

"Just you wait. He can actually hold his own." Ichika said.

"He had a rough start against Serene, but let's see how he does now that he's learned a few tricks." Charlotte said. The buzzer went off and it was their signal to start.

"Here I come!" Davis shouted as he flew right Kimi with Sutapisa. He tried slashing at her, but Kimi was fast and staying out his reached. The cannons on her started to power up and she shot four fireballs at him. Davis acted fast and avoided each of the attacks.

"An I.S. that can actually use fire?!" Houki said.

"Wow! I like it." Rin said.

"Rin, you are rooting for Davis, aren't you? We want him to do well." Cecilia said.

"Of course I want that, but that Kimi person has got a few good moves." Rin said.

"This could be a problem. If Davis doesn't get in close, he can't really win." Tatenashi said.

"Sister, aren't you going to try and be supportive of him?" Kanzashi asked.

"Let's just see how he handle this." Tatenashi said with a sneaky smile. Kimi shot a few more fireballs, but they all missed. Davis flew right at her again. He tried slashing at her, but Kimi dodged that attack as well.

"Quit running." Davis said.

"You think I'm just going to let you hit me? Are you really that slow?" Kimi said. She shot a few more fireballs. Davis tried to dodge them, but he was too close and one got lucky and it hit with him heading down. "I'm not done yet!" Kimi released a few more and they all managed to hit and Davis crashed right into the ground.

"Okay. That hurt." Davis said and took a look at the shield energy. "Damn. Those things pack a punch. I lost a good amount of my shield."

"You want to keep this close? I'll make this fair and help you with that." Kimi said. She had blades grew right out of the accessories on her arms. Then, those blades ignited with fire around them. She flew right at Davis to attack close, but Davis was able to block her attack.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to play with fire? People think I'm irresponsible." Davis said.

"It's what you get for forgetting." Kimi said. She moved the blades out of the way and gave Davis a strong kick and pushed him back. "Now open wide." She was about to shoot at him again, but Davis flew straight into the air and avoided her attacks. "Get back here!" Kimi flew after him and the two of them continued to fight in the air.

"Gosh, he's not doing so well. He can't seem to get any good hits in." Tatenashi said. "If he doesn't do something, he's going to lose this match."

"But there's still so much not known about Dragonic Heaven." Houki said.

"Perhaps it would have been easier if Davis just asked what he was suppose to remember." Cecilia said.

"Come on, guys. Don't start doubting him. Davis can still turn this whole fight around." Ichika said.

"Ichika's right. Let's not lose faith in him yet." Charlotte said. Kimi kept chasing Davis around by shooting a few fireballs, but Davis wasn't sure what he was going to do. He just can't appear to get the upper hand against her.

"This is starting to get annoying." Davis said. Davis turned right back around and tried to attack her, but she crossed her blades and was able to block the attack. She pushed his sword out of the way again and gave him another strong kick and sent him being pushed back.

"Don't tell me this is the best you can do." Kimi said. "I was expecting you to put up more of a challenge. Are you sure you're trying?" Davis was starting to get annoyed about this. He looked to his shield energy and saw he wasn't going to last much longer.

"If I don't find some way to turn this around, I'm going to lose." Davis said. "I may not mind the date, but I don't like losing. There's got to be something I can do or else I'm going to get burned here. Think. What can I do?" Davis tried to come up with a plan and that was when he remembered something Tatenashi told him.

"_You can't just keep attacking. You need to find some form of an opening in your opponent's moves."_

'That's it! I just need to find some opening.' Davis thought. 'She's got to have one somewhere. I just need to keep a close eye on her and watch how she attacks.'

"This has been fun, but I think it's time I put an end to this." Rini said and started shooing more of her fireballs at him. Davis dodged her attacks and that was when he realized it.

'There!' Davis thought. 'She always shoots four fireballs and leaves an opening after that. Those cannons must get overheated or something if she uses them more times than that. If I can dodge her attack, all I have to do is get close and get through those blades.'

"You're not getting away this time!" Kimi said as she did it again. She launched exactly four fireballs. Davis was able to avoid each one of them and charged right at her and it caught her off guard.

"I've got you!" Davis said as he swung his sword at her. Kimi tried to block it, but Davis was able to move them out of the way and land a clear strike against her and sent her flying down.

"Oh!" Tatenashi said as she saw what she did there and was most impressed. "It looks like he took my advice pretty well."

"Whoa! I can't believe that actually worked." Davis said.

"This fight isn't over yet!" Kimi said. She shot some fireballs again, but Davis did the same thing. He avoided all four of them and was heading right to her again.

"This fight IS over." Davis said as his weapon started to glow. "Seiza Surasshu!" Davis flew right at Kimi and unleashed a powerful slash. The force from the slash against Kimi's shield was a powerful impact and it drained much out of Kimi's shield and it soon depleted all the way to zero. Kimi nearly lost consciousness from the attack. The buzzer went off and signaled the end of the match.

"He got her!" Ichika said as they all were impressed with what he just did.

"It looks like he can handle himself pretty well. Don't you think, sis?" Kanzashi asked, but when she didn't hear anything, she saw that Tatenashi already left. "I hope she at least saw the match end." Both of them landed down and Kimi was upset that she lost.

"Aw! Damn it! I can't believe I lost when I was going to win big!" Kimi cried.

"Don't look so down. That was a good fight." Davis said. "I could tell you had a lot of burning passion in this fight. You're a great pilot."

"Uh….really?!" Kimi said as she blushed a bit from the compliment. There was one more who watched the whole fight. It was the strange girl that's been spying on Davis.

"Davis Motomiya…." She said with some interest in her voice.

…

Chifuyu

Chifuyu and Miss Yamada watched over the fight as well, but they were trying to gather more information on Dragonic Heaven.

"It seems he came through in the end after your little training session." Chifuyu said for Tatenashi was right behind her.

"Yeah. He's starting to get the hang of it really quickly." Tatenashi said. "He's surely something else. I can see why you wanted me to keep an eye on him. He might not be the smartest guy, but he does appear to have a strong fighting spirit and comes through when he needs it the most."

"It certainly seems that way, but Dragonic Heaven is surely still covered in mystery." Maya said. "Miss Orimura, how come you seem so invest in this particular I.S.? It seems to have passed inspection and it appears to be legal among the government."

"I know. That's the part that's bugging me." Chifuyu said.

"What do you mean?" Maya asked.

"There are over four-hundred cores for I.S. units." Chifuyu said for she already knew that something wasn't right. "As we know, Tabune Shinonono, who created the I.S., created each one of the cores. This I.S. is one she did not create."

…

Davis

Davis and Kimi entered the changing room with Lita and Serene. Now that Davis has won, it's time for him to get some answers with both of them sitting on a bench and both girls wanted to hear this for themselves.

"Okay, Kimi. A deal's a deal. Time you tell me how you know me." Davis said.

"I know." Kimi said. "Here's the thing. I said I was from Brazil, but the truth of the matter is….I was actually born here, in Japan."

"You were?" Lita questioned.

"Yeah. My family moved to Brazil about seven or eight years ago." Kimi said. "In fact, I use to live in the same town as you, Davis. I lived in Odaiba."

"You did?" Davis said as he tried to think about it.

"Did you and Davis use to be in the same class?" Lita asked.

"That would explain how she knows Davis, but it doesn't explain why Davis doesn't remember her." Serene said.

"No. We weren't classmates or anything." Kimi said. "Davis and I didn't meet until the last day before I moved away. I was so upset about leaving. I went to the park and was practically there the whole day and that's how I met Davis."

"At the park?" Davis said as he tried to think about it and it was all starting to come to him.

….

Flashback

All those years ago, Kimi was on a swing and was so upset moving away. She just wanted to stay on that swing and hoped that her parents would change their mind so they can stay. Kimi saw a soccer ball rolled near her and saw a little kid running towards her. That little kid was Davis.

"Hi. Wanna play?" Davis asked.

"Go away." Kimi said as she didn't want anything to do with anyone.

"What's the matter?" Davis asked.

"None of your business." Kimi said.

"Come on. You're clearly sad about something. Maybe I can help." Davis said.

"No you can't. Not unless you can convince my parents to stay. We're moving away." Kimi said.

"You're moving? Maybe that's not so bad." Davis said.

"Yes it is. I'm leaving my home and all my friends." Kimi said.

"It might seem like bad, but you'll get to see a new place and you'll be able to make a whole lot of new friends." Davis said, but Kimi still seems pretty upset about the whole thing. Davis moved behind her and gave her a push with the swing moving. "Hey! What are you doing? I didn't want to be pushed."

"You're not thinking about moving now, are you?" Davis said and Kimi could see what he was doing. "If it's your last day, let's make it a fun one." He said and kept pushing her and Kimi was actually getting happy. She started laughing with enjoyment with Davis getting enjoyed himself. Davis and Kimi played in the park the whole day. They played soccer. They went to the playground. They also went by the fountain and watched the water flowed. Davis even grabbed her hand as they ran through the park. Kimi stared down at them holding hands and felt so much joy from it. They spent the whole day in the park and were having a lot of fun. The sun was going and the two had so much fun.

"This was actually a lot of fun." Kimi said.

"See. Moving won't be so bad." Davis said with a big smile. "Look at today. We had a lot of fun together and we don't really know each other."

"Yeah. I guess we did." Kimi said as she was having a lot of fun and she was feeling a lot better about moving. She also saw that big smile on his face that she would never forget it.

"Kimi!" Kimi saw her mother looking for her and was coming their way.

"There's my mom." Kimi said and they just noticed the sky. "The sun is already going down?"

"Uh oh. I better get home myself." Davis said as he got on his feet and ran off, but Kimi hated seeing him go.

"Wait. My name is Kimi Neekoso. What's your name?" Kimi asked.

"I'm Davis. Davis Motomiya." He called out as he continued to run off. This was the day that Kimi never forgot.

End of Flashback

….

"We played through the whole day and I never forgot it." Kimi said. "You made me feel a lot better about moving away and whenever I was upset about it, I just kept thinking about that day. In fact, I haven't stopped thinking about you since." She said that last part with her face turning red.

"Now I remember!" Davis said. "You were that girl with the red hair. I didn't remember because we only knew each other for that one day."

"Yeah! When I heard you were attending this academy, I just had to see you again." Kimi said, but changed her look to a glare. "Though, I thought you would have remembered."

"Oh! Sorry." Davis said as he was getting nervous about that look.

"So they spent a whole day together? How nice. Not that I care." Lita said as she tried to look like she really didn't.

"Well….you're not actual childhood friends since you knew each other for only one day, but at least that clears things up." Serene said, but a little jealous herself.

"Well, I got to say that you look great after all these years." Davis said.

"Really? Thanks." Kimi said as she felt flattered.

"Sorry I didn't remember sooner, Kimi." Davis said.

"It's fine. It all worked out in the end." Kimi said. "Well, I guess I'll see you around." Kimi grabbed her stuff and was on her way out, but Davis didn't feel comfortable letting her go like that.

"Kimi, wait." Davis said and got her attention. "How about you hang out with us?" He offered as he held out his hand with Lita and Serene getting shocked that he would asked that. Kimi was glad to hear him offer that. He gave off that smile that was burned into her memory and she just couldn't turn away.

"Yeah." Kimi said as she took his hand and it felt like they were kids all over again, but this time they weren't going to be separated.

…

Davis: This place seemed like paradise, but not so much anymore. It's getting weird. First, Serene and Lita acted like they didn't like me and then they did. Then, Kimi shows up and nearly attacks because I forgot who she was for a while. Now there's this mysterious girl that keeps following me around. Who the hell is she? I say enough is enough. Time to get some answers.

Next time: Follow the Follower

Whoever she is, I'm going to get answers and uncover what it is she's hiding.


	6. Follow the Follower

Now that Kimi has joined the picture, Davis' group at the academy continues to grow. He's made new friends, although unknown to him, they each want to be more than friends with him. At the moment, Davis was doing some training with Dragonic Heaven as he was having a sparring match. Davis flew at her and kept trying to slash at her, but she was blocking each one of his attacks.

"Davis, keep in mind you're facing two opponents." He looked behind him and saw Serene taking aim with her lasers as he was fighting both of them. Serene began to shoot at him, but Davis was doing his best to avoid the attacks.

"Don't forget about little old me." Kimi said. She shot a few fireballs and Davis tried to avoid them, but one hit him on the wing and caused him to go off balance and nearly crashed.

"Oh my! Are you hurt?" Serene asked.

"I'm fine." Davis said.

"Kimi, please watch yourself. You could have seriously hurt poor Davis." Serene said.

"Me? We're doing training." Kimi said. "Besides, you actually tried to shoot him while he was busy fighting me."

"Who said I was aiming at him to begin with?" Serene questioned with a smug look on her face. The two of them glared at each other.

"Why are you two arguing? Come on. Let's keep going." Davis said. "I can't get enough of all this. It's almost like I don't want to stop."

"Pace yourself." Lita said as all she could do was sit by and watch, but was helping them by keeping track any improvements they need. "Remember to keep your guard up around both opponents, Davis. There'll come a time where you might have to face multiple opponents at once, but if you're too focused on one opponent, that gives the others an opening."

"Got it. You two ready to try this again?" Davis asked.

"Ready." Both of them said. Davis flew up into the air and was getting ready to face the two again. However, as he flew in the air, he spotted someone in the stands. It was the same girl that he's been seeing around a lot. "Her again?" He said as he saw her at the dojo, in his class, and in the dorm. "Who is she?"

"Davis! Focus!" Lita called out, but it was too late as Serene and Kimi already attacked him and they both blasted him right out of the sky.

….

Lunch

Lunch soon came around and the four of them were having lunch together outside. They were going over what happened during their training session.

"Davis, you have to keep your head in the game. You still have a lot of improvement to work on." Lita said.

"Sorry. I just got distracted for a moment. On the bright side, nice work on Serene and Kimi for taking advantage of an opening your opponent leaves." Davis said. "I can't wait to see you in action one of these days, Lita."

"Me?" Lita said and she's hoping to show Davis one day herself.

"Hey, Davis!" All of them looked to see Ichika with Rin and Cecilia with some food of their own.

"Hey. You guys made it." Davis said.

"Who are they?" Kimi asked.

"Oh. That's my roommate, Ichika, with his friends, Rin and Cecilia." Davis said. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're working on their own units." Rin said. "Anyway, Ichika told us you would like to mix our lunches together so Cecilia and I took up on that offer."

"Yes. I brought my sandwiches that you like so much." Cecilia said and Davis' mouth was starting to water.

"Anyway, let's eat up. I'm starving." Ichika said. All of them reached for some of the food they brought and helped themselves.

"Wow! Rin, you're a pretty good cook. This sweet and sour pork is awesome." Davis said.

"Thanks. My family use to own a restaurant and I picked up a few tricks." Rin said.

"But I've got to say the best is Cecilia's sandwiches." Davis said and that did some damage to Rin's pride.

"Oh, Davis. You flatter me." Cecilia said. The three of them didn't like how nice Davis was being to Cecilia, but they were also curious about those sandwiches.

"Let me be the judge of that." Lita said.

"If Davis likes them so much, maybe I should get the recipe." Serene said.

"Are they really that good?" Kimi questioned. All of them grabbed one and took a bite, but they each had different reactions. Lita's eyes popped, Serene's face turn blue, and Kimi tried to air out her mouth. "I can't get the taste out of my mouth."

"It certainly is a unique flavor." Serene said.

"I haven't really had anything like it." Lita said, but Cecilia took that all as praise.

"Ichika, you're a lucky guy to be friends with these girls." Davis said. "Rin and Cecilia are going to make one hell of a wife one day." Both of them were flattered from that compliment.

"Hear that Ichika? Davis thinks I might make a great wife one day." Rin said.

"Yes, but he said that to me too." Cecilia said. "Since he likes my sandwiches better, I would make the better wife."

"I would have to agree with Davis. Any guy would be lucky to have both of you." Ichika said and caused both of their hearts to go a mile a minute. Davis got up from his spot and walked over to the railing.

"This place is pretty great. Awesome tech, great food, and you get a great view." Davis said. As he was looking around, he spotted something as he looked down. He saw the same girl that's been following him reading a book and eating an apple on a set of stairs. "Hey. Come here. Quick." All of them got went right over to him.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"That girl. Right there." Davis said as he pointed at her. "Do any of you know who she is?"

"I do believe I've seen her in our class." Serene said.

"Me too. I think her name is Sierra." Lita said. "Rumor is she's a country representative as well from Italy. Why are you asking about her?"

"If she's from Italy, I bet she knows all the good pasta. Anyway, I've been seeing her around a lot." Davis said. "It's almost like she's following me, but I don't know what she wants."

"Really? That's weird." Ichika said.

"I say just ignore her. She's probably just shy or something. She wants to say hello, but can't." Kimi said.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, Davis." Serene said. Davis didn't want to, but there was something about her that was bugging Davis.

…..

Maintenance Room

The rest of Ichika's friends were in a room where they were working on their I.S. units. After having their lunch, Ichika and the others walked right in.

"Hey, guys." Houki said.

"How's it going everyone?" Ichika asked.

"Bonjour." Charlotte said. "We're all just finishing up our modifications to our I.S. units. Everything seems to be going well."

"We should be all set for when the tournament comes around." Laura said.

"Tournament? What tournament?" Davis asked.

"You don't know about it yet? It's actually next month." Ichika said. "They're talking about the Inter-class tournament. It's a tournament and it's been decided that it's going to be a partnered tournament. It's to see how much everyone has learned and if you don't have a partner, you'll be given one randomly. You still get to compete whether or not you have your own personal unit."

"Sounds like it could be fun." Davis said as he was getting excited for it.

"You're right it does, but you're going to need a partner." Kimi said as she grabbed him from behind. "So how about you and I partner up?"

"Hold it, missy." Serene said as she grabbed Kimi and pulled her back. "Davis is my classmate. He should partner with me."

"Hang on. By that logic, he should partner with me." Lita said. "Though, let's be real. Davis is probably going to partner with Ichika since they're both the only guys in the school."

"Uh….Ichika, what do you think?" Davis asked, but Ichika gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Davis. Houki asked me ahead of time and I already promised her I would be her partner." Ichika said. Houki smiled with pride at hearing that, but Ichika's other friends all moaned.

"That's okay." Davis said. "Actually it might be better this way. You and I are the only guys at the school. This might be a great chance to see which one of us is the better pilot." He said with a competitive look on his face. Ichika gave one himself as he was thinking the same thing.

"You're on." Ichika said.

…

Cecilia

Cecilia was on her way through the halls. She was disappointed she isn't going to partner with Ichika for the upcoming tournament, but if she can't have him, there's no way she'll lose to Houki in this tournament.

"Cecilia." Cecilia turned around and was met with Serene.

"Oh. Hello, Serene. Is there something I can do for you?" Cecilia asked. "If you're going to ask if I could be your partner, I should already tell you that I've already agreed to be partnered with Rin."

"I want something cleared up." Serene said. "I want to know exactly what is going on between you and Davis."

"Me and Davis? Are you saying there's a thing between us? Never." Cecilia said. "He just simply enjoys those sandwiches I made. Besides, my heart already belongs to that of my Ichika Dear."

"Ichika?" Serene said.

"Yes. Sadly, he doesn't seem to get that." Cecilia said. "On top of that, there are others who keep trying to get in my way and it's so frustrating."

"I know just what you mean." Serene said. "Davis might not be the smartest, but he's brave and strong. He's my definition of a true man. Lita and Kimi see that too and keep trying to get in my way."

"Does it feel like they're doing that on purpose because, though they do feel the same as you towards that man, they do it just to spite you?" Cecilia asked.

"Yes. Does it feel like Ichika makes you feel alive even though he doesn't quite see what's going on?" Serene asked.

"Yes. However, despite that, I will not give up." Cecilia said.

"Neither will I." Serene said.

"We'll keep trying until we win their hearts!" Both of them said and the two of them started to get along like they were sisters.

…..

Rin

While Rin was working on her I.S., Kimi stayed back and hang with her. Kimi got a taste of some of Rin's cooking and she was loving it.

"Rin, this sweet and sour pork of yours is awesome." Kimi said.

"Thanks. My family use to work in the restaurant business before we moved to China." Rin said. "In fact, it's all because of Ichika I tried to become a better cook. Now if only he could get the sacred promise he made!"

"Ha! Rin, I like that fiery attitude of yours." Kimi said. "What promise are you talking about? What did Ichika not get?"

"He agreed that "If I became a better cook, he would eat my sweet and sour pork every day." However, he didn't get what that meant." Rin said with some frustration.

"What did you expect? Boys don't really get that kind of stuff." Kimi said. "At least he remembered. Davis didn't remember me at all."

"You're still upset about that?" Rin said.

"A little because I never once forgot about him. He's lucky he's cute." Kimi said. "Still, I'm just glad I got to be here with him. Now if only those other two would stay clear so I can have him to myself."

"I know what you mean. The others kept trying to get in my way." Rin said. "Those boys just better watch themselves or else…."

"….we'll kill them." Both of them said. They sounded menacing, but they changed it around to a joking manner with both of them sharing a laugh.

…

Davis

Davis went back to his room and was sending another email to the others. With him by himself, DemiVeemon was able to move around freely.

"Hey, guys. Everything seems to keep getting interesting around here. I became good friends with this girl named Serene. I think she's pretty cool as she is beautiful. I've also met with another girl named Kimi. It turns out she was actually someone I met as a child and it's been great hanging with them and Lita. We've also got a tournament coming up and it's a great way to see which one is the better pilot between me and Ichika. Too bad you guys can't see me in action." DemiVeemon jumped and landed on his shoulder and looked over the email.

"Davis, when am I going to see you in action?" DemiVeemon asked.

"I guess you could, but we need to find a place you can hide." Davis said.

"Well, when I'm going to meet these girls you keep talking about?" DemiVeemon asked.

"Sorry, pal. I don't know how they might feel about digimon. You'll just have to keep hiding out until then." Davis said.

"Davis, are you in there?" Ichika called through the door. "How getting in a little extra practice?"

"Sure thing." Davis said as DemiVeemon jumped off and Davis went off with Ichika.

"Man. I'm getting bored just sitting around here." DemiVeemon said, but noticed Davis left his computer on. Before he could do anything, he saw heard the door open up and someone else came in.

"You've been doing pretty well, but against some of the serious competition in the tournament, you'll have to give it your all." Ichika said.

"Yeah I get it. I'm wondering who I should partner." Davis said. "Serene is good with sniping, but Kimi's got that and close-range combat. I could ask Lita, but I don't know what she can do with an I.S. yet." He thought about it and just realized something. "Oh! I think I left my computer on. I'll catch up." Davis ran back towards his room. Davis made it, but he saw it was still opened a crack. "Why is my door left open?" He opened it, but he saw someone on his computer. It was that strange girl that's been following him. "You!"

"Ugh!" She noticed Davis walked in and knew she was in trouble. Davis saw this as an opportunity for him to get some answers as he closed the door behind him so she couldn't leave. Davis already told Ichika he changed his mind so he could get answers and DemiVeemon continued to act like a stuffed animal. Both of them sat on opposing beds and faced each other, but the girl was nervous.

"Okay. It's time you told me why you're following me." Davis said. "Your name is Sierra right. You're a representative from Italy?"

"Si." She said, speaking to him for the first time. "My name Sierra Monomia. I am from Italy."

"Okay. That's cleared. Now tell me why you've been following me around. What do you want?" Davis asked, but she was refusing to answer. "Listen, I know someone. You might've seen her. She's got silver hair, has an eyepatch, and can be a psycho. You tell me what I want to know or I'll get her to force you."

"Okay." Sierra said. "I'm sorry if I've been annoying you, but I had to do this. You see, my father is a scientist that helps in the development of I.S. systems."

"He is?" Davis questioned.

"That's right." Sierra said. "It's because of him that I managed to come here in the first place, but it wasn't for the reason you might think."

"What do you mean?" Davis asked.

"You see, my father sent me to this academy for one reason and that reason is Ichika Orimura." Sierra said. "He wants to know why Ichika Orimura was the only male I.S. pilot in the world. So he sent me here to gather data on him and to find out why so he can create brand new I.S. pilots who are fellow male. The reason I've been following you around is because….well for similar reasons. When I found out that you were able to operate an I.S. as well, I decided to gather information on you as well."

"Is that what you were doing on my computer?" Davis questioned. "Were you hoping to gather data on me and Ichika?"

"Si. I heard that you two are roommates. It makes sense since you two are the only males." Sierra said. "So I thought I could, how you say…..kill two birds with one stone. I'm really sorry about all of this." Davis could tell there was a lot of regret written on her face.

"You didn't want to do this, did you?" Davis asked and surprised Sierra. "Your father made you do this, didn't he?"

"That's right." Sierra said as she was amazed he could see that.

"Why didn't you tell him no?" Davis said. "If you didn't want to do this, he shouldn't have forced you. So why didn't you just tell him you didn't want to."

"I couldn't." Sierra said and there was some fear in her voice. "I'll show you why." She stood up and started to unbutton her top. Davis was shocked at what she was doing.

"Whoa! Hold on!" Davis said with DemiVeemon doing his best not to react. Sierra turned around with her face blushing and lowered her clothes. Davis was surprised at what she was doing, but even more surprised at what he saw on her back. Around half of it was covered in bruises. It was like part of her back was a mixture of colors. "Your dad did that to you?!"

"That's why I couldn't say no to him. I should fully heal in a few more weeks." Sierra said as she placed her clothes back on. "I'm bound to get worse when he hears that I found nothing. I'm sorry for everything. I should just leave now." Sierra didn't wait around as she walked out the door, but Davis felt awful for her.

"Poor girl." DemiVeemon said. He looked to Davis and saw a serious look on his face. "I know that face. What'ch you thinking?"

…

The Next Day

"I'm partnering with Davis!" Serene said.

"No, I am!" Kimi said.

"No, I am." Lita said. The three of them were out in the halls with Ichika and his group. All of them were out in the halls with this argument going on.

"Yeah right, Lita. You don't even have you own I.S. You would just slow him down." Kimi said.

"You're more of a hindrance than I am." Lita said.

"So it's agreed. I be more beneficial to him." Serene said, but they continued to argue about this.

"Oh boy! Are they still going on about this?" Charlotte questioned.

"If I may…why not just ask Davis who he wants to partner with?" Kanzashi suggested.

"Good idea. Here he comes now." Ichika said. All of them spotted Davis heading their way with his three friends coming up to him.

"Perfect timing, Davis." Serene said.

"Yeah. Which one of us do you want as your partner?" Lita asked, but Davis walked past them and the others much to their confusion. Davis went into his classroom and spotted Sierra staring out the window.

"Hey, Sierra." Davis said and got her attention.

"Davis? Is something wrong?" Sierra asked.

"I thought a lot about what you told me yesterday." Davis said and Sierra thought she was in some trouble. "I mean this when I say it. I want to help you, Sierra. I want to be your friend and I know how to show it. Do you want to be my partner for the upcoming tournament?" Everyone was surprised to hear him ask her, but Sierra was the most surprised, but she was happy to hear that.

…

Davis: I feel real bad for Sierra. Her life story must be the hardest one I've ever heard. Her father sounds like a real jerk for treating a nice girl like her like this. What did she do to have her be treated like that? Well, I'm going to make sure that she has nothing to worry about anymore.

Next Time: Caring Heart, Sierra's Friends

By the way, what's the deal with the new transfer student?


	7. Caring Heart, Sierra's Friends

While things have been going well for Davis at the I.S. academy, everything was going well for everyone back in Odaiba. Yolei was in the computer lab of her school and was looking over Davis' latest message.

"Hi, Yolei." Kari said as she came in with Gatomon in her arms.

"Hey, Kari." Yolei said.

"What are you doing?" Gatomon asked.

"I'm just reading Davis' latest email." Yolei said. "Looks like he's having the time of his life there. Other than this Ichika guy, who happens to be the only other guy at that school, he's made some friends. His most recent is this girl named Sierra."

"Sounds like he's having a lot of fun." Gatomon said.

"Maybe this will get him to finally get over you, Kari." Yolei said.

"Maybe. Only time will tell." Kari said.

…

I.S. Academy

The upcoming tournament draws closer and closer. Davis has made his choice as his partner with it being Sierra. He felt awful when he learned how her own father treats her and decided to become friends so he can help her. She and Davis were getting ready as they had an arena to train in.

"Here I am." Sierra said. She came in and was wearing a green and white training uniform.

"You ready to go?" Davis said and Sierra nodded her head.

"First, I have to ask. Why did you ask me to be your partner?" Sierra asked.

"I told you. I feel awful with how your father treats you. I want to help you." Davis said. "I want to be your friend. I thought entering the tournament as partners would be a good way for us to become friends. We've got some time before it begins." Sierra was touched with how Davis was. "So let's get started. Dragonic Heaven." Davis released his I.S. and was ready to begin. "Ready? I'm itching to see what your I.S. can do."

"Of course." Sierra said and her hairband lit up. Sierra released her I.S. as it had green arms with red stars on the shoulders. The legs were white and had green wings shaped like an arrow on her back. Her hairband also had wing-like extensions. "This is my own personal I.S. It's called the Leonardo Flyer, Italy's developed I.S., named after one of the famous Renaissance."

"Nice. Let's see what it can do." Davis said. As those two were training, Lita, Kimi, and Serene were watching the progress they were making, but they were all mad that Davis didn't choose them.

"I don't get it. Why did Davis choose her?" Serene said.

"He must have some reason. That doesn't mean we can't be mad at him about it." Lita said.

"Okay. Show me what this bad boy of yours can do." Davis said. Sierra agreed to it as she flew into the air and she was going pretty fast.

"Brace yourself." Sierra said as some guns became attached to the wings and started shooting at Davis. Davis was doing his best to dodge the attacks.

"Not bad." Davis said.

"I'm only getting started." Sierra said as a pair of missile launchers appeared in her hands and she shot some missiles right at him. Davis got off from the ground and flew right into the air to avoid the missiles.

"Wow! That thing has got some power. I like it." Davis said.

"Yes and I believe it would be beneficial for you to get some practice in your sniper skills." Sierra said. "I've been watching your battles. Your close-range fighting skills are good, but you should learn how to handle a gun as well."

"You think? My parents would kill me if they saw me with a gun." Davis said. Both of them landed down and a targeting system appeared. Sierra pulled out a rifle and gave it to Davis.

"Here. Give it a try." Sierra said.

"Wait. You mean you can use the equipment of another I.S.?" Davis asked.

"No, but you can if the user chooses to unlock a weapon and allows another to use it." Sierra said.

"Sweet." Davis said as he took the rifle, but it felt different in his hands. "This thing is heavier than I thought." Davis tried aiming with it, but when he sot, he missed the target and he was nearly knocked off his feet. "Whoa! This thing punches back harder than I thought."

"You never really wielded anything like that before, have you?" Sierra said. "The recoil can be hard and you need to endure it."

"How?" Davis questioned. Sierra had an idea, but it made her feel a little uncomfortable.

"Let me show you." Sierra said as she wrapped her arms around him and helped him hold the gun right. The girls saw what she was doing and couldn't believe she even had the nerve to embrace him like that. Sierra helped Davis with the aiming and the recoil at a few targets and they were all nearly perfect shots.

"I feel so alive. I never knew what it was like to have a gun. This thing is awesome!" Davis said. Davis took noticed of Sierra's face and saw she was blushing and she looked like she was nervous about something. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. It's just that….I've never done something like this before." Sierra said.

"Never did what? Train with someone before?" Davis questioned.

"No." Sierra said. She was referring to the fact that she had her arms around Davis. Davis didn't quite get that, but he could see that Sierra was having trouble getting comfortable around people.

"Sierra, how about after this, I go and introduce you to some friends of mine." Davis suggested. "I bet having a few more will be a big help to you."

"You really think so?" Sierra questioned.

"Yeah and I know just how to do it." Davis said.

…

Ichika

Ichika and Houki were in a different arena. They were doing some practice themselves for the tournament. The two of them clashed blades against each other and both of them were doing well.

"Not bad, Ichika. You've improved your game." Houki said.

"Thanks. You've gotten better yourself." Ichika said and Houki got a little giddy inside.

"Ichika! Houki!" Both of them looked down and saw Davis with Sierra. Both of them flew down and deactivated their units.

"Hey, Davis. Something up?" Ichika asked.

"Yeah. We're a little busy." Houki said.

"I just need your help with just a little something." Davis said. "Sierra…" He gestured to them, but Sierra hid behind his back like a shy little girl. "You okay?"

"Uh….yeah." Sierra said.

"Oh boy. This might be tougher than I thought." Davis said. "Sierra is having some hard times. I thought having her make some new friends would be a help to her."

"Oh! Sure. I don't see why we all can't be friends." Ichika said.

"Yeah. How about we all meet up later for dinner and Sierra can make a ton of new friends?" Houki suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Davis said. Sierra was pretty nervous about this whole thing, but she was also amazed at what Davis is doing to help her. No one has ever been so nice to her.

…

Dinner

Dinner rolled around and everyone met up together just like Houki suggested. It took about two tables to fill in the spots. Davis and Sierra were the last to arrive with everyone waiting for them.

"Here we are. Sierra, meet some of my friends." Davis said.

"Hello, Sierra." Charlotte said.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person." Cecilia said.

"Yes, despite that I've been told you've been following around Davis." Laura said, but Rin drove her elbow against her to be quiet.

"Where are Tatenashi and Kanzashi? I thought everyone was coming." Davis said.

"Chifuyu needed them for something." Ichika said. "I don't know what she's been doing lately, but it seems like she needs their help a lot lately."

"See, Sierra? You can make lots of friends." Davis said, but he noticed that Sierra was hiding behind him again. Lita, Kimi, and Serene weren't liking how Sierra was clutching his back like that. "Sierra, what's wrong? Are you actually shy?"

"Sort of." Sierra said. "Truth be told, before I came to the I.S. Academy, I use to be homeschooled. I never really had the chance to make any friends."

"All the more reason." Davis said as he moved out of the way. "You got a chance to make lots of friends right now." He patted Sierra on the back, but she flinched in pain. Davis just remembered the bad condition her back was in.

"Oh! Sorry! I forgot how much your back must be hurting." Davis said.

"It's okay." Sierra said with a kind smile. "How about we just go ahead and join everyone?" Davis liked that idea and helped her sat down. They all ate together and Sierra seemed to be getting along well with everyone.

"So be honest, Sierra. You are from Italy. Do you really know all the good pasta?" Ichika said as a joke, but Houki just hit him on the head for that.

"Ichika, that isn't really funny." Houki said.

"No. It's okay." Sierra said as she was getting a little fidgety. "I've actually been asked that a lot. You would be surprised how many times I've been asked that."

"Sierra, you can relax now. No one is going to hurt you here or anything." Charlotte said.

"Then could someone please explain why they are staring at me like that?" Sierra said. All of them looked and saw Lita, Serene, and Kimi all glaring at her.

"Yeah. Why are you girls staring at Sierra like that? It's making her uncomfortable and she's trying to make some new friends." Davis said.

"I don't know what you mean." Lita said as she looked away.

"Neither do I." Serene said as she tried to act innocent.

"Yeah. We're just sitting here is all." Kimi said.

"You guys are acting weird. I'm going to get a refill on my drink." Davis said.

"I'll come with you to try and get some seconds." Ichika said as he went with him. The girls waited until the boys were out of the way. Kimi was the first to act as she slammed her hands against the table.

"Okay, pasta girl. Start talking." Kimi said.

"Yes. What is the relation between you and Davis?" Serene questioned.

"Pardon?" Sierra asked.

"We want to know why Davis asked you to be his partner for the tournament." Lita said. "Are you two dating or something?"

"Dating?" Sierra questioned with her face turning red. "We're not dating. We barely even know each other. He's just trying to be a nice guy to me is all." They weren't really buying it.

"That's enough." Charlotte said as she placed her hands on her shoulders. "You're making poor Sierra here uncomfortable and this should be about her making friends."

"Besides, she's in the same grade as you." Cecilia said. "There's no reason for all of you to be friends."

"Even if she does like Davis the same way as you guys, you all can still be friends." Rin said. "Just look at us."

"We all have feelings for Ichika, but we're still all good friends." Houki said. All of them thought about it and saw they were right.

"Yeah." Lita said.

"I suppose if Davis wants to be friends with you, I shall as well." Serene said.

"Same here." Kimi said. Sierra looked around and saw she was making plenty of new friends and it was all thanks to Davis.

…

Kanzashi

Kanzashi was in a computer lab and was doing her research that Miss Orimura asked for.

"How's it going?" Tatenashi asked as she came from behind.

"It's certainly strange. Davis Motomiya's I.S. is very strange." Kanzashi said. "If Tabune didn't make it, I can't find a signature or anything of anyone who did make it. I also hacked my way through to find Dragonic Heaven's records. I can't seem to find anything. It's as if it never existed until Davis brought it out."

"Really?" Tatenashi questioned.

"I still don't know how a normal training I.S. transformed into Dragonic Heaven in the first place and it also doesn't seem like Davis knows anything." Kanzashi said. "I'm sorry, sister. I don't think I can be much help."

"It's okay. We'll just have to hope answers come to us." Tatenashi said. "Still, I have this feeling." She said as she unfolded her fan and showed it said "caution". "I have a feeling that this is only the calm before the storm."

…

Davis and Sierra

After the little dinner party, Sierra got along well with everyone. The sun was going down, but Davis and Sierra managed to find a place for them to rest. Both of them sat against a tree and was just enjoying the peace and quiet.

"So what do you think of everyone?" Davis asked.

"They all seem really nice. I really appreciate what you're trying to do for me." Sierra said.

"Don't worry too much about it. The more friends you have, the less you have to worry about." Davis said. "I don't know what makes your old man think it's okay for him to treat you the way he does, but he's a real jerk. You seem like a nice girl." Davis gave off his big smile and Sierra was enticed by it.

"I know I don't know you that well, but I just have a feeling you can bring out the best of anyone." Sierra said and stared at the sky. It was almost like all her troubles just disappeared and it was thanks to Davis. "You know…no one has ever really been this nice to me before. Davis, I…." She turned to him, but she saw he already fell asleep with him snoring. "So fast!" She couldn't believe Davis went out like a light so quickly. Still, Sierra greatly appreciated everything he's done today even after learning the truth about her and did it with such a kind and caring heart. Sierra decided to take a little chance and kissed him on the cheek while he was sleeping. "Grazie, Motomiya."

….

Davis' Room

With a little help, Davis made it back to his room and was ready to crash and call it a night.

"You know, that was a really nice of what you just did for Sierra." Ichika said.

"Yeah. She was having a hard time and she needed some friends to help her." Davis said. "Listen, I'm a little beat so I'm going to go straight to bed."

"Go right ahead. I'm about ready to crash myself. Night." Ichika said and both of them went to sleep. As the two of them slept, Davis was having a strange dream and was having images and sounds flash through his head. He saw a bunch of machines, he heard the sound of something crashing with rain pouring down on fire. He heard the cries of a baby and saw his father over him.

"Aw!" Davis shot right up as he woke up. It was all too much for Davis to handle. He took deep breaths and was bathed in sweat.

"What's going on?" DemiVeemon questioned as he woke up from Davis' reaction.

"Sorry. Just a strange dream that's all." Davis said as he tried to calm down. 'What was all that?' He wondered.

…

The Next Day

"I have a little announcement." Maya said to her class. Another day, another class and this one has a new one joining in. "I like to introduce you to a new transfer student all the way from Russia. Please welcome Fria Ivakin." This girl was a brunette with her hair tied into a tail that was square-shaped and actually went around the backside of her waist. She wore a standard I.S. uniform with boots.

"Is there anything you like to say Miss Ivakin?" Chifuyu asked.

"No. My name is all they need to know." Fria said. She stepped away from her place and went to take a seat, but she stopped right next to Davis. Davis noticed it wondered if there was something she needed. "You're one of the very few male I.S. pilots, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Is there something I can help you with?" Davis asked. She didn't ask for anything. What she did was smack Davis across the face and that was a shock to everyone. Davis was knocked right out of his seat and Fria looked down upon him. "What was that for? Are you trying to start something?"

"So weak." Fria said and continued walking. There might be some kind hearted people, but not all girls are so kind. A storm is starting to brew.

…

Davis: So much for this place being paradise. That Fria girl has got some issues. I'm starting to think that being in an entire girl school isn't as great as I thought. She's actually making things more difficult here than they should. Ichika's learning both of those that himself as Fria steps up to him and it is not a pretty sight to behold.

Next time: Fria, the Black Devil

No more sugar, spice, and everything nice. Fria is sugar, spice, and everything nasty.


	8. Fria, The Black Devil

"She just smacked you, Davis?" Kimi questioned. The tournament is only days away and everyone who is competing was getting as much training as they could in. At the moment, Davis met up with the girls and told them about the new transfer student.

"Yeah. It was certainly a surprise to everyone." Serene said.

"Who does she think she is?" Kimi said.

"What she said next was strange as well. She said that Davis was weak." Sierra said. "Do you think she did that to get a read on Davis' strength or something?"

"She could have at least waited until I hit on her before she decided to hit me." Davis joked.

"Davis, please don't joke like that." Serene said. "Obviously this Fria girl is quite a troubled girl. What if she decides to do something like that again or worse?"

"All she did was slap me and she got me when my guard was down." Davis said. "Where's Lita? Let's hear what she has to think of this."

"She's doing as much training as she could to prepare for the tournament. It won't be long until it shows up." Kimi said. "Since Lita doesn't have her own I.S. like the rest of us, she's got some ground to cover."

"Oh! Have you girls decided on who your partners are going to be?" Davis asked.

"No. We have not." Serene said.

"Yeah. We decided to let our partner be drawn randomly. There really isn't anyone we would like" Kimi said. 'Mostly because I wanted to partner with you, you idiot. You just had to pick the Italian chick.' She thought.

'I was hoping to use this tournament as a way to get closer to Davis and learn more about him.' Serene thought. 'Instead I'll be partnering with someone I want nothing to do with.' Both of them glared at Sierra and Sierra was starting to get nervous from it.

'Oh my. I feel like I've opened Pandora's Box when I agreed to be partnered with Davis.' Sierra thought. Given with her being the most recent member of this group and is partnered with Davis, she's going to get the stink eye a lot.

…

Lita

Lita was doing her own kind of training. Since she'll be using a training I.S., it's most likely she'll be using a sword as her weapon and she's pretty familiar with one. She used a kendo stick and kept swiping the sword.

"Not bad." Lita turned around and spotted Houki.

"Houki? What are you doing here?" Lita asked.

"Kendo's my thing actually." Houki said as she walked over to her. "You want a few tips on how to use a sword. Spread your legs out a little more, keep your balance, and swung with all your might." Lita did what she suggested and adjusted herself. Lita swung down and she could feel some difference.

"Not bad." Lita said.

"You must be pumped for this tournament, but you must be upset that you're not partnered with Davis." Houki said.

"What? I'm…..I'm not." Lita said as she tried to hide some embarrassment.

"It's okay, Lita. A little other piece of advice, try not to take all that rage and anger out on another." Houki said. "I made the same mistake myself once. I was so upset that my life was turned around because the I.S. was invented and I took it out in the ring of my kendo matches."

"What happened?" Lita asked.

"It was just my dark side taking over. I lost control and nearly hurt a few people." Houki said. "Don't make the same mistake I made. Whatever happens in the ring, keep your composure. Trust me. It's better than you getting consumed in rage and frustration." Lita didn't think that would happen, but it's probably best she's informed about that now than later.

"Thanks, Houki. I almost forgot what it's like having someone watching over me." Lita said.

"Huh? What do you mean by that? Doesn't your family help you out with that?" Houki said.

"No. Truth be told, my parents died when I was very young." Lita said. "I do have an older brother, but he and I don't really see eye-to-eye."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know." Houki said. "Where is your brother now? What does he do?"

"He's actually considered a genius. He's actually studying the I.S."

"That sounds impressive. You know, I think you and I might have more in common than you might think." Houki said and Lita took some comfort knowing someone like Houki has her back.

…

Davis

Davis was walking through the halls of the academy. As he did, he couldn't stop thinking about Fria. She just smacked him with no reason. Davis placed his hand on his face where she did it and he remembered the look in her eyes. It was one of where predator looks down on easily caught prey when they wanted a bit of a challenge.

"What is her deal?" Davis said.

"Whoa! Oof!" Davis looked ahead and saw Cecilia tripped with a box of books opened with Rin, Laura, and Charlotte carrying some upstairs.

"Nice move." Rin said.

"Hey. You okay?" Davis said as he helped Cecilia up.

"Yes. Thank you. I just tripped was all." Cecilia said. Davis helped gathered the books with some help of the others.

"Thank you, Davis." Charlotte said.

"No problem. Hey, have any of you heard about the new transfer student in my class? Her name is Fria Ivankin." Davis said.

"How could we?" Rin asked.

"Actually, I have heard a few things." Cecilia said.

"As have I. I heard that she struck you down, Davis." Laura said.

"Yeah. She kind of did, but I don't know why." Davis said. "She's actually the representative from Russia."

"Is she now?" Charlotte questioned.

"That might be a little bit of a problem for Tatenashi." Rin said.

"What do you mean? Is Tatenashi actually Russia's representative too?" Davis asked.

"Not exactly. She is a representative, but it sounds like this Fria is a representative contender." Charlotte said.

"What's the difference?" Davis said.

"Oh! I guess you haven't learned yet." Charlotte said.

"Allow me to explain." Cecilia said. "Representative contenders are like us and your friends. We represent our countries and are given our own units. A simple representative is someone who has the potential to be contender. Tatenashi is one for Russia. Even Miss Orimura was the same for Japan."

"Do you get it?" Laura asked. "Fria is actually representing Russia while Tatenashi holds a chance. From what I have heard of this Fria, she is someone to be reckoned with."

"Okay. I think I get it." Davis said as he grabbed the last book and learned to be cautious of Fria. "Anyway, do you girls need some help with this stuff?"

"So nice of you." Cecilia said and Davis helped them carry the boxes.

….

Ichika

Ichika was able to get in a vacant arena and was in his training attire. He knows better than to let Houki down. So he decided to get in some extra training in.

"Okay. Let's do this." Ichika said and released his Byakushiki. "I don't want to let Houki down and since Davis is looking forward to a match between us, I better give him a real challenge." Ichika was looking forward to this, but before he could do anything, a shot was fire and flew right by right in front of him. "What the hell? What was that?"

"Privet, Orimura." Ichika looked to the side and saw Fria in her own personal unit. It was black like the midnight sky with her feet like talons. She wore dark grey training attire with a vest-like structure on her chest. She also had broad crafts hovering over shoulders shaped like shoulder pads and it looked like she had pointed ears on her head.

"Who are you?" Ichika asked.

"Fria Ivankin. That is really all you need to know."

"Fria Ivankin? Oh yeah. Davis mentioned you to me." Ichika said. "That's quite the I.S. you have there." Fria acted like he didn't hear him as several screens appeared around her.

"So this is the Byakushiki I've heard about." Fria said. "You're also the only other male pilot at this academy and in the world. Though, from what I'm seeing, I'm not really all that impressed."

"What are you talking about?" Ichika questioned.

"Since you are among a rare breed of I.S. pilots, that must mean you're strong. I'm disappointed because you don't appear to be." Fria said. "To think women cling to you like a knight. That shows how weak they are as well and show poor judgement of character. They should rely on their own strength and see how pitiful you are."

"What are you talking about? Where do you get off saying stuff like that anyway?" Ichika said.

"I actually feel remorse for Instructor Orimura as well, you're elder sister." Fria said and Ichika was on guard about that. "She was a champion at some point. A very strong woman, but she dropped it all for you from what I heard. She must feel shame having you as a brother."

"Damn you!" Ichika said as he held out his sword to her. "I don't know what your deal is, but you better watch what you say about Chifuyu around me."

"Is that so? Care to prove me wrong?" Fria dared and Ichika could not ignore her.

…

Davis

"There we go." Davis said as he finished helping the girls move the supplies.

"Thank you for the help, Davis." Charlotte said. That was when a few students ran by and they heard what was going on.

"Hurry. Orimura's battling right now."

"I heard he's against that new transfer student."

"Ichika's fighting?" Rin questioned.

"Transfer student? Fria!" Davis said and he was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

….

The Arena

Davis and the girls hurried over to the arena where the fight was going on. The fight was drawing a crowd and they all tried get a good look as to what was going on.

"Davis!" Davis turned around and saw Houki with his friends running in.

"You guys heard what's going on too?" Davis said.

"Yeah." Serene said.

"How's Ichika doing?" Houki asked.

"I don't know." Davis said. They heard something crashed into the ground and saw that something was Ichika. It looked like a losing battle for him as Fria didn't even looked exhausted.

"That I.S. is Russia's third generation! That's the Chernyy D'yavol." Serene said.

"That's Russian for Black Devil." Lita said. Ichika was able to get back on his feet and was able to keep fighting.

"How disappointing." Fria said. Ichika flew in the air and used his left arm to fire energy shots at Fria, but Fria held out her arm and an energy shield was formed to block the attack.

"That….that was the A.I.C.!" Laura said.

"I thought you were the only one who had that." Charlotte said.

"The what?" Davis questioned.

"Active Inertia Canceller." Houki said. "It can stop an attack and even prevent an I.S. from even moving. I thought Laura was the only one who had that, but apparently that's not the case." Ichika was starting to get annoyed with this girl. The hover crafts over Fria's shoulder opened up and shot a couple grapples. They wrapped around Ichika's arms and was pulling him in.

"Let's see you dodge this." Fria said. The crafts fired multiple shots at him and Ichika's shield was going down so fast. Fria pulled Ichika in closer and struck him hard.

"This girl is ruthless!" Lita said.

"She's not showing any mercy." Kimi said. Ichika tried to get back up, but Fria used the A.I.C. to keep him from moving. Fria had a weapon on her back revolve around her and connected to her waist and it extended to a cannon. Fria smirked as she powered it up and fired it at real close range.

"Ichika!" Houki shouted. Ichika's shield was practically depleted and he couldn't hold on much longer, but that didn't stop Fria as she grabbed him by the head and lifted him up.

"Just as I thought." Fria said and pounded him hard again and was doing some real damage. Fria wasn't stopping at anything and Ichika was starting to get actually hurt.

"Ichika!" Cecilia shouted.

"Damn you!" Laura said.

"Stop it! You already won!" Rin said. Fria didn't care. She just kept attacking him and she wasn't showing any mercy. She gabbed Ichika and held him up to deal the final blow. She deployed a halberd-like weapon and was getting ready to finish him.

"Don't do it! Stop!" Houki pleaded.

"Out of the way!" Davis said. They saw he backed up and was about to deploy his unit. Davis released Dragonic Heaven and charged right in and smashed through the barrier that protected the stands. "Fria! Stop it!" Davis pulled out Sutapisa and swung it at Fria. Fria saw the attack coming and blocked it, but Davis got her to move away from Ichika as he dropped to the ground and Byakushiki vanished.

"Ichika!" His friends called out as they all ran to him, but he was hardly conscious. Davis looked at what she did and was plenty angry himself.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Davis said to her. "You were going way too far. You could have killed him."

"It would be his own fault for being weak." Fria said.

"Weak?" Davis said.

"Da. The strong survive and the weak should just perish." Fria said.

"That's it. No one talks about my friends like that!" Davis said as he charged right at her, but she used her halberd to keep him back. Ichika's friends watched in horror of what was going on. "Don't just stand there! Get Ichika some medical help before you get caught in the crossfire."

"Oh right!" Houki said. She and Cecilia helped Ichika stand and they all got out of there. Fria pushed Davis back and used the A.I.C. against Davis and he found himself unable to move. Fria took aim at him as well and was about to finish him, but some bullets and lasers were shot and Fria had to move out of the way.

"Davis!" Sierra called out as she and Serene flew in and helped him out.

"Damn you!" Fria said. Kimi joined in as she unleashed her blades to attack her, but Fria stopped that as well. All Lita could do was watch and she hated it.

"If only I had my own I.S., I could help them. Instead, all I can do is watch. Damn it!" Lita said as she pounded her hand against the railing. Fria fought Kimi off and pushed her back. Davis too this opportunity to attack.

"You're mine!" Davis said, but Fria disagreed as she was about to attack him. Just when they were about to collide, Chifuyu showed up and used two swords to stop both of them. "Miss Orimura?!"

"Back away. Both of you." Chifuyu said and they both did what she said. "I don't know what was going on here, but breaking the barrier and endangering students is not tolerated here. You'll be able to use the arenas for training, but you're all prohibited from personal matches until the tournament. Is that clear?"

"If that is what the instructor wishes." Fria said and sent her I.S. to its close mode which was a brace near her right shoulder. Davis and the others did the same with Fria walking away. Chifuyu looked towards Ichika and hated to see him like that.

"Hey, Ivankin." Davis said and got her attention. Davis held up a fist to her. "Better watch it cause in the tournament, I'm taking you down."

"Ha. As if you can." Fria said as she shrugged it off and kept walking. Davis won't forgive her for this.

…..

The Infirmary

Ichika was finally starting to wake up, but he was in a lot of pain. He was able to sit up and saw he was surrounded by his friends and all of them looked glad.

"Ichika, you're awake." Charlotte said.

"How are you feeling?" Rin asked.

"I think I'll be okay." Ichika said as he sat up. "What happened?"

"You have Davis to thank for saving you. What were you doing getting in a fight with that girl?" Houki said.

"I had to. She insulted Chifuyu and looked down on everything about me and her." Ichika said. "I'll just settle the score with her in the tournament."

"I'm afraid you can't, Ichika." Cecilia said. "Miss Yamada just informed us. With your injuries and the damage to Byakushiki, you won't be able to compete in the tournament. You won't recover until just after it begins."

"Seriously?" Ichika said. "Sorry, Houki. I didn't want to let you down, but it looks like I did." Houki hit him on the head for that.

"Idiot. I'm more concerned about you than that tournament." Houki said.

"Houki, don't make his injuries worse than they already are." Serene said.

"Sorry to you too, Davis." Ichika said. "I know you were looking forward to a match between me and you, but it looks like that's not happening."

"Don't worry about it. We can do it another time." Davis said. "Right now, there's only one person I want to beat. Fria thinks strength is everything and that the weak should just be destroyed. I don't know what her problem is, but I'm not putting up with it. Sierra!"

"Yeah?" Sierra said.

"You and I are going to have to train harder. Fria is someone I refuse to lose to." Davis said and she was in full agreement with that. "Better watch out, Fria. I'm coming for you." Ichika and Houki are out, but Davis is not backing down. He's got one target in the tournament and he' not stopping until he reaches her.

…

Davis: The tournament is just about here. I came this far and I'm not going anywhere until I get to Fria. I don't know what her problem is. What makes her think it's okay to be like this. Either way, I need to be ready for when the tournament comes. Nothing is going to stop me until I reach Fria and take her down a notch.

Next time: Showdowns Draw Closer

Oh boy. Just when I thought things here couldn't get any more whacked


	9. Showdowns Draw Closer

The tournament is only a few days away. However, tensions have already grown before the battles have even begun. Fria recently fought Ichika and did a lot of damage to himself and Byakushiki. Davis couldn't stop thinking about it as he laid in his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Davis, are you going to be okay?" DemiVeemon questioned.

"Yeah. I just can't stop thinking about that Fria." Davis said.

"Fria? You mean that girl you told me about who slapped you silly?" DemiVeemon said. "You're actually into that girl? I thought you still liked Kari."

"I do. Of course I still like Kari. You know that's not what I meant." Davis said.

"I know. I was just joking." DemiVeemon said.

"What she did to Ichika was so uncool." Davis said. "Not to mention she's got some real problems. She acted so smug when Chifuyu called that whole thing off, thinking she was going to win and she can beat me in the tournament."

"Sounds like she does have an attitude problem." DemiVeemon said. "So what are you going to do about her?"

"The only thing I can do." Davis said as he shot straight up. "I'm gonna beat her when the tournament comes and she won't know what hits her. She needs to learn that strength isn't everything."

"Davis? You in there?" He heard someone knock on his door.

"Houki, is that you?" Davis said as he didn't think she show up with Ichika in the infirmary.

"Yeah. Can I come in?" Houki asked, but remembered that DemiVeemon is still out.

"Just a sec!" Davis said as he grabbed DemiVeemon and stuffed him under a bed. Finding DemiVeemon would be bad, but having girls think he still sleeps with a stuffed animal would be embarrassing. "Sorry. Just sit tight. Come on in." Houki let herself in and held a tablet in her arms. "Hey, Houki. What's up?" Houki looked around and had some suspicion.

"You're not hiding a girl in here, are you?" Houki questioned with a glare.

"What?! No! Why would you even think that?" Davis said.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone." Houki said.

"That?" Davis said trying to hide himself being nervous. "I'm just a little pumped is all for the upcoming tournament."

"That better be it or else you're going to need some discipline." Houki said.

"Don't worry. Ichika gave me a warning ahead of time and that was not to get on your bad side." Davis said.

"Good." Houki said as she seemed satisfied that Davis knows his boundaries.

"Speaking of Ichika, what are you doing here? Aren't you going to pay him a visit in the infirmary or something?" Davis questioned.

"I actually went and visited him already." Houki said with some annoyance. "I thought I was going to be there alone with him, but Charlotte and Cecilia got in my way."

"Got in your way? What do you mean?" Davis questioned.

"Never mind. All you need to know is that Ichika's doing better." Houki said as she saw Davis might just as dense as Ichika.

"So is there something you need?" Davis asked.

"Actually, there was something I wanted to show you." Houki said as she placed the tablet on the table and had Davis take a look at it. It was information on Fria.

"Fria? What is all this?" Davis asked.

"I had Kanzashi do a background check on her to see what she's all about." Houki said. "When she heard Ichika got hurt because of her, she did it without even a second thought. I'm hoping this will give you an idea on how to handle her. The more you know about the enemy, the better chance you have on beating them."

"Why are you showing me this?" Davis said.

"Davis, I know you want to beat Fria more than anyone who will enter the tournament." Houki said. "I could tell that she has her sights on taking you down as well, especially how you stepped in to save Ichika like that. I want to make sure you win."

"Really? Thanks a lot, Houki. Ichika's right. You're a great friend." Davis said. Hearing him say that caused Houki to get a little happy.

'Ichika really said that about me.' Houki thought, but shook her head to snap out of it. 'No. Stay focus. Davis is going to need some help if he wants a chance against her.'

"Let's see what we got here." Davis said as he looked over some of the data. "Fria Ivankin. Says here she's the same age as I am and from Russia. That much I knew. Hang on. This seems a little interesting."

"What is it?" Houki questioned.

"It says here her father is actually a colonel general in the Russian army." Davis said.

"Is he now? I wonder if that has something to do with this obsession with strength." Houki said.

"Maybe." Davis said.

"Listen, Davis. This information isn't going to come cheap. Now that you've already taken a look at this information, you must keep your end of a deal I have." Houki said.

"A deal?" Davis questioned. "Ichika did say you were formal as well. Why do I feel like this is going to be badly for me?"

"In exchange for giving this info, you absolutely have to win." Houki said.

"That's all? I wasn't planning on it anyway." Davis said.

"I'm serious. If you do lose…." Houki said and deployed a katana from her I.S. and held it near her his head. "….you'll have me to deal with."

"Uh….got it." Davis said as he was a little nervous having a sword held to his head.

"Good." Houki said as she sent the sword away and was on her way out.

"Oh man. Are all girls crazy around here?" Davis said. Davis looked down at the info he now has on Fria. He might be the smartest, but there has to be something he can think of that he can use this with. As Houki was on her way out, she kept thinking about what she just did.

"Davis Motomiya…." Houki said. "He better win. Not just for Ichika's sake, but my own as well." As she was on her way down the hall, she spotted Lita leaning against the wall. "Lita? What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Just hanging." Lita said. Houki decided to go with that and kept walking. "Thanks for doing that."

"Sure." Houki said. Lita wished she could help Davis, but at least she knows he has a chance in a fight against Fria.

…

Fria

Davis wasn't the only one who was looking forward to the tournament. Fria was getting herself set. She looked down at the arena in what will soon become a battlefield to her.

"It won't be long now." Fria said. "I will destroy all those who dare oppose me and that the strong shall remain." As she believed that, she thought of a man standing over her. "I must be the strongest. I must be."

…

The Next Day

There wasn't much time left before the tournament begins. Everyone and everything was almost ready for it. As for Davis, he continued to look over information that Houki gave him as e sat in the changing room.

"Fria, what makes you tic?" Davis questioned.

"Davis." Davis snapped out of his thoughts and spotted Sierra in her training attire. "We might be banned from matches until the tournament, but we can still train for it. Shouldn't we be getting some extra practice in?"

"Sorry. I just got lost in thought." Davis said.

"With how I hear you are in class, it's hard to believe you are so focused on something." Davis looked to the other side and saw Kimi and Serene as well.

"Miss Neekoso, please. He does his best." Serene said. "What are you looking at, Davis?"

"Houki managed to get some info on Fria. She thinks it would be of some help." Davis said.

"She could be right." Sierra said. "It could be beneficial to have some more info on her. Out of all those who are competing, Fria could be the most dangerous."

"What's there to know? The girl is a psycho." Kimi said.

"Some people actually prefer strategy to hotheadedness." Serene said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kimi said as she glared at Serene.

"Just as I said." Serene said with a smug look on her face.

"Oh yeah?! How's this for hotheadedness?!" Kimi said as she tried to punch her, but Serene took off with Kimi going after her. Davis just ignored them and kept staring at the screen.

"It does seem strange to see you analyze someone so hard." Sierra said. "You just don't seem like that type of person."

"Aw! You're right." Davis said as he put it away. "I don't know how Izzy and Ken do it. I'm making myself go crazy all this. I probably just don't want to face Houki's wrath. She's going to be pretty mad if I lose to her."

"Yes, I suppose. So let's do some las minute training." Sierra said and Davis agreed, but noticed something was wrong.

"Are you going to leave because I need to change?" Davis said and Sierr'a face turned red.

"Oh! Right. So sorry." Sierra said as she got up and left for Davis to change.

…

Ichika

Ichika was able to leave the infirmary, but he still had to wear some bandages and take some pain killers. Since he couldn't compete in the tournament, all he could really do is watch from the stands as some of the others did some training.

"Missing being part of the action?" Ichika looked to the side and spotted his sister.

"Chifuyu…" Ichika said, but got hit on the head for that.

"That's Miss Orimura, even if you aren't in my class anymore." Chifuyu said.

"Okay. Just don't make my injuries worse than they already are." Ichika said.

"I hope you're at least studying while you're watching this." Chifuyu said. "If not, get back to the infirmary and continue to get some rest."

"Come on. The nurse said I'm well enough to move around and I'll be all better by the day of the tournament." Ichika said. "Anyway, I'm sorry."

"About what?" Chifuyu questioned.

"About what happened with Fria." Ichika said. "She disgraced you. She stomped over your reputation."

"Is that what started that whole fight in the first place?" Chifuyu said. "You idiot. I don't really care for something like that. If you're referring to how I was before I became an instructor, that's all ancient history. I let that part go. So stop worrying about it. Just focus on getting better." She said and left him there. Ichika knew Chifuyu would say something like that, but he still wishes he could have been stronger.

…..

Davis

Night soon came around and Davis was ready for bed. It was a little hard for him to sleep because he was a little anxious about the tournament.

"It won't be long now." Davis said.

"Don't worry about the tournament, Davis. You're going to do great as usual." DemiVeemon said.

"Yeah." Davis said and turned off the lights. "Night, DemiVeemon."

"Good night." DemiVeemon said as they both went to sleep. Both of them slept through the night, but as they did was when some trouble came. Davis had the same dream as he did before and he woke up before he could see anything different.

'That dream again? Why do I keep having that dream?' Davis thought. It has been one strange thing after another ever since Davis first entered the academy, but this dream he keeps having is the most mysterious for he doesn't know what it means.

….

A Few Days Later

The time has finally come for the tournament and those who were entering were ready for it. Everyone gathered in the stands to watch and DemiVeemon wasn't going to miss this and see Davis in action. He was able to make his way through the arena and made it to the top. In the changing room, Davis just got finished into his training attire and was ready for this.

"This is it. I'll be counting on you, Sierra. You know can count on me, right?" Davis said.

"Right. Out of all the competitors here, there is only one we need to be weary of." Sierra said.

"Fria. I know. I'm not scared." Davis said.

"She isn't the only one you should be concerned about." Both of them took a look and spotted Rin, Cecilia, Charlotte, and Laura.

"Hey guys." Davis said.

"You've got us to deal with too. This is actually the first time they're allowing upperclassmen and lowerclassmen to face each other." Rin said.

"That's right and rest assure that we won't go down easily." Cecilia said.

"Neither will Laura and myself." Charlotte said.

"That's fine with me. By the way, where's Houki? Ichika might be out, but that doesn't mean she is. Didn't she find another partner?" Davis asked.

"Actually, without Ichika, Houki decided to drop out." Cecilia said. "She claims that it's just not the same without him."

"What is she talking about?" Davis said. "I get she and Ichika are pretty good friends, but she could still have entered. She just needed a new partner. Oh well. Her lost."

"Uh….Davis, I think you and Ichika are having trouble reading women's feelings." Sierra said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Davis asked.

"Never mind. We should just keep our focus." Sierra said. "I'm sure Kimi and Serene will be tough competition as well since they have their own personal units."

"Speaking of which, I wonder how Lita is going to do. She was planning on entering herself, but she doesn't have her own unit." Davis said.

"I'm sure she'll do fine. Worry about yourself and your teammate." Laura said. "They should be announcing the matches for the first round soon." Laura was right as a screen appeared and revealed who was facing who.

"There we are." Sierra said as she pointed to where she and Davis was and Davis was surprised to see who they were facing.

"No way. We're already going against Rin and Cecilia in the first round." Davis said.

"So it seems. In that case, you better brace yourselves for a whole lot of pain." Rin said.

"Indeed. We won't be going easy and against the likes of us, you don't stand much of a chance." Cecilia said.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on ladies." Davis said. Then, he heard Sierra gasp. "What? I wasn't threating them. I didn't say anything I shouldn't have."

"It's not that. Look who we might go against in the second round." Davis said. Davis looked over and was surprised himself. Lita saw the matches as well and she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

'What the hell are they thinking with this? Even if it was by random, they can't be serious.' Lita thought for if Davis and Sierra does win against Cecilia and Rin, there's a chance he has to face Lita who is partnered with Fria.

…..

Davis: I can't believe Lita got partnered with Fria of all people. I'm also going to face them now. Still, I need to get past Cecilia and Rin first. It won't be easy. These two are a pretty good team and they are more experienced then I am. That won't stop me. I'm not stopping until I have the chance to face Fria and bring her down.

Next time: Tears and Shenlong

I'm not going easy because they're girls. Watch out because this pilot is flying.


	10. Tears and Shenlong

The tournament between classes has begun. Davis is looking forward to his match with Fria, but before he gets the chance to do that, he and Sierra has got to get past Rin and Cecilia. Both teams stepped out to the field and were ready to rumble. Ichika and Houki were in the stands watching this battle.

"I can't believe Rin and Cecilia are going against Davis and Sierra. I'm a little unsure on who to root for." Ichika said.

"Try not to worry so much about it. It's going to be a fierce battle either way." Houki said. Meanwhile, DemiVeemon was watching from near the top of the stands and was anxious to see Davis in action.

"So that's what an I.S. looks like and that's the one that Davis uses. Hard to believe that all packs in that arm thing that Davis wears." DemiVeemon said. Both teams faced each other and were ready.

"I'm warning you that I won't go easy." Rin said. "Cecilia, you got my back don't you?"

"Of course." Cecilia said.

'I can't lose. Not when Ichika is watching.' Both of them thought.

"Are you all set for this?" Sierra asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" Davis said. The timer began to count down until it reached zero and the battle began. "Let's do this!" Davis was the first to charge in and went on the attack. He pulled out his sword and attacked both of them, but they both moved out of the way.

"A straight forward attack? You have to do better than that." Rin said.

"You mean like this?" Sierra said as she flew in the air with twin guns in her hands and started shooting at the both of them, but they were both able to avoid the shots.

"Cecilia!" Rin called out.

"I'm on it!" Cecilia said as she released miniature drones and they aimed for Davis and Sierra. Each one fired a laser and blasted Davis while Sierra was trying her best to dodge them.

"What are these things?" Davis said.

"Optical drones." Sierra said. "Cecilia's I.S. is called Blue Tears and these drones are Blue Tears best feature. She can attack multiple opponents with them.

"Don't forget about me!" Rin said as he brought out her weapons and combined them together. She attacked Davis, but Davis was doing his best to keep her back. "Have a taste of this!" She powered the cannons over her shoulders and blasted Davis at point-blank range. It caused Davis to slide back and he nearly hit the wall.

"Damn. This is a lot tougher than I thought." Davis said. Sierra continued to avoid the drones, but it was proving to be a challenge with them swarming her.

"I won't let you escape so easily." Cecilia said as he called off the drones and revealed missile launchers and fired a couple. Sierra tried to evade them, but the missiles followed her and was able to catch up with them going off and knocked Sierra right out of the air.

"Sierra!" Davis called out as he ran over to her and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." Sierra said. It's not looking good for both of them and it's proving to be a challenge.

…

Chifuyu

Chifuyu and Maya were in the surveillance area and was watching over the match through the monitors.

"Motomiya made a wise choice choosing Monomia as his partner. Hey, their last names are similar." Maya said. "Leonardo Flyer is more aerodynamic than most I.S. units and that makes it easier to dodge attacks."

"But that doesn't seem to be the case." Chifuyu said. "Fang and Alcott are more experienced than they are and are more formidable. They better come up with a plan if they desire to win."

"If you don't mind me saying, I have the suspicion that you have a hidden agenda." Maya said. Chifuyu wouldn't admit it, but there actually was.

'I'm hoping battles such as this will uncover more secrets of Dragonic Heaven.' Chifuyu thought.

…..

The Battle

Cecilia and Rin were waiting for the two of them to make a move. They're not ones to strike someone when they're down. The problem is that Davis and Sierra weren't sure what to do.

"Okay. Charging in head first isn't going to work." Davis said. "We need an actual plan. Sierra, what can you tell me about their units."

"They're both third generation units. Both of them are strong. No wonder they're representative contenders." Sierra said. "Blue Tears is a sniper that allows the pilot to face multiple opponents. Cecilia surely knows how to use it. Shenlong is a melee I.S. and is pretty strong."

"You mean it fights up close? Then what did she hit me with from those things above her shoulders?" Davis said.

"Impact cannons. They pressurize the space around them and are much more effective close." Sierra said. "It also holds no blind spot. They can rotate." Sierra said.

"Great. Any ideas?" Davis said.

"You just focus on Rin. You're more of a match for her. You leave Cecilia to me." Sierra said.

"You got it." Davis said and charged at them. "Here I come, Rin!"

"Bring it!" Rin said as the two of them charged at each other and clashed their weapons together. Cecilia got in the air and pulled out a rifle and was taking aim with it.

"Sorry about this, Davis." Cecilia said.

"I think not." Sierra said as she pulled out her own and was much faster. She shot at Cecilia, but Cecilia avoided her attack. 'That's the downside to using her drones. If she uses them, she must be stationary. I need to keep her moving to keep her from using those drones.' She thought. Cecilia and Sierra took into the air and was revolving around the other as they tried to shoot the other.

"They're all holding their own pretty well." Ichika said.

"Yeah, but Rin and Cecilia are more in sync with each." Houki said. "Sierra and Davis are doing well, but they're going to need a lot more if they wish to beat those two." As the battle went on, DemiVeemon watched with some anxiety as he wanted Davis to win.

"Come on, Davis. You can take them." DemiVeemon said. Davis continued to swing his sword around, but Rin kept blocking his attacks.

"I've got you!" Rin said as she was powering another shot.

"Not this time." Davis said as he moved back. Rin fired the blast. Davis tried to avoid the attack, but it came too fast and blasted him down. Davis still had some power left. As for Sierra, she saw he was in trouble.

"Time to change it up." Sierra said. She changed weapons around and changed switched her rifle for a couple missile launchers. She fired a few and Cecilia couldn't move away in time and got hit pretty hard. Cecilia plummet to the ground and Sierra landed down next to Davis.

"Cecilia, are you holding up okay?" Rin asked.

"Yes. I still got some power left." Cecilia said.

"Davis, what about you? How are you holding up?" Sierra asked.

"Not well really." Davis said. "My shield levels aren't doing so hot. At this rate, the match isn't going to last much longer."

….

The Changing Room

Everyone else that was competing watch the match go on. Charlotte and Laura with Davis' friends watch carefully and were worried how the match was going to end.

"Come on, Davis. You can't lose." Kimi said.

"He won't. I just know it." Serene said.

"I really hope you guys are right." Lita said.

"I'm sure Davis is a good pilot, but perhaps Cecilia and Rin are just too much for him and Sierra to handle." Charlotte said.

"Yes. I think the end of the match is just about upon us." Laura said. All of them watched in concern, but Fria was a different story.

'Davis Motomiya. I knew he was a weakling.' Fria thought with full confidence that Davis was going to lose.

…..

The Battle

'Come on, Davis. You've got to use your head this time. There has to be some way we can beat these ladies.' Davis thought. 'I refuse to lose. I can't until I face Fria.' He wants to beat Fria more than anyone, but he needs to keep his head in the game and finish these two.

"Mind if I deal the finishing blow?" Cecilia asked.

"Go right ahead." Rin said. Cecilia flew in the air and pulled out her rifle. She fired, but Davis acted faster and used his sword to deflect the blast and that was certainly a surprise to some.

"Don't count us out just yet. There's no way I'm going down like this." Davis said.

"Oh my! I can't believe he was actually able to deflect that!" Cecilia said.

"What are you just floating there for? Keep shooting!" Rin said. Cecilia did just that as she kept shooting, but Davis was able to block each of his attacks.

'I don't remember him training like this. How is it he can do that?' Cecilia wondered as she kept going, but Davis was able to block each attack. 'He's only been here for a couple months. How could he reach such a level of abilities so quickly?'

'Come on, Davis. Think.' Davis thought. 'There just has to be a way for us to turn this around.' Davis thought until a thought did just come to him. "That's it! Sierra, I've got a plan. It's crazy, but it might be our last chance."

"What do you need me to do?" Sierra said.

"I just need you to watch my back and trust me. If this doesn't work, it might be game over." Davis said and Sierra agreed. She's putting all her faith in Natsu. "Here goes." Davis moved and flew on the same level as Cecilia. "Hey, blondie, don't tell me that's all you got."

"Excuse me?" Cecilia said.

"I thought you were some genius sniper." Davis said. "Not really all that impressive. Does being in England also mean you're as snobby as you are a lousy sniper?" Davis stuck out his tongue at her and Cecilia couldn't believe Davis even had the nerve to say such things.

"You rude little boy! How dare you insult me like that!" Cecilia said and unleashed the missile launchers. Davis flew back as Cecilia launched the missiles. "Run as much as you like. Those missiles are like trackers. They'll follow you around." Davis kept flying and soon he found himself between Rin and Cecilia.

'Here goes nothing. This better work or this might hurt.' Davis thought as he sent Sutapisa away. Everyone was wondering what he was going to do as he held both of his hands. "Now!" Davis was able to grab a hold of the missiles and fought against the momentum. It was a surprise to everyone.

"No way!" Cecilia said.

"Are you kidding me?! How is he even doing that?!" Rin said.

'He was able to catch the missiles?' Sierra thought. 'That would take someone of great skill with timing and carefulness so that the missiles don't go off. He really is amazing!'

"Here's one for you, Rin. Back at you, Cecilia." Davis said as he tossed a missile at both of them. Both of them were surprised at what he just did and they both got hit from the missiles with them detonating.

"No way!" Ichika said.

"How is that even possible? Not even the most experience and skilled I.S. pilots should have been able to pull that off." Houki said.

"Sierra!" Davis called out and got her head back in the game. "Strike Cecilia now." Sierra understood and flew up to her.

"How is this even possible? How can this be happening?" Cecilia said as she flew out of the smoke.

"I'm afraid that it is and this would be checkmate." Sierra said as she flew behind Cecilia and brought out a couple missile launchers. Sierra launched them and blasted Cecilia right out of the sky with her crashing into Rin.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked.

"I'm not sure anymore." Cecilia said.

"Sorry girls." Davis said as he brought Sutapisa back out and was going to use his finishing move. "Seiza Surasshu!" Rin and Cecilia couldn't bring themselves to even move. Davis came right down with his finishing move and slashed against the two of them and ended up draining them of all their shield energy. When the match was declared finished, everyone cheered for Davis and Sierra.

"I can't believe we lost." Cecilia said.

"Yeah and in front of Ichika." Rin said. All of them had their I.S. units disperse and Davis walked over to the two of them. He held out his hands for the both of them.

"That was a great match." Davis said. Both of them took it and helped him stand up. "You both are pretty good. I can see why you have your own personal units."

"Thanks." Rin said.

"I must say that you're pretty good yourself." Cecilia said. "I can't believe I actually fell for a trick like that."

"You both have skill. I can see why Ichika respects you two so much." Davis said and the two of them flushed hearing what Ichika must think of them.

"He really is something." Houki said.

"You can say that again. That had to have been the most unexpected match I have ever seen." Ichika said.

"Yay, Davis!" DemiVeemon cheered. "Yay!" When he realized how loud he was being, he quickly hid just as someone turned to look at him. He's happy for Davis, but he needs to learn to contain his excitement.

…..

The Changing Room

Davis and Sierra walked back inside. When they did, Serene ran right to Davis and had the courage to actually hug him. When she realized what she was doing, she backed away.

"That was simply incredible." Serene said.

"Yeah. You were like whoosh, grab, pew!" Kimi said. "How did you do that? How did you grab those missiles like that?"

"I don't know really. I guess I just got lucky." Davis said.

"You call that lucky. You're simply amazing." Serene said.

"I have to agree. I never expected you to do something like that." Sierra said and Davis was starting to get embarrassed. Just then, they heard an explosion and saw another match ended and saw Lita and Fria won their match.

"That match was completely one-sided." Kimi said.

"I guess we know who we're up against next." Sierra said.

"Good. I'm taking that Russian psycho down." Davis said. Davis might have pulled off an impressive win, but it's going to take a lot more than what he just pulled if he wants to beat Fria.

…

Davis: This is it. This is the match that I've been waiting for. I can't wait to take Fria down. She might think strength is everything, but she doesn't seem to know what real strength is. It's a good thing I've got Sierra on my side. Fria might have Lita, but that doesn't mean they are on the same side.

Next time: Be Strong to Survive

Wait a minute. Who the heck is the mystery girl?


	11. Be Strong to Survive

The first round of the tournament went well without a hitch. Everyone was excited to watch the second round. Meanwhile, someone was roaming around the academy. It was a girl wearing moss green platform shoes with a mini dress that went down to her thighs with a scaly design and wore green armbands. She had peach colored hair and was walking around like she was a wondering child.

"Ooh! Sounds like there's a lot of fun going on around here. I can't wait to check it out." She might seem like an innocent young woman, but there's always more than what meets the eyes.

….

The Changing Room

'Okay. Focus, Lita.' Lita thought as she looked herself in the mirror. 'I hate my partner and I actually wish I didn't have to fight Davis, but there's really nothing else I can do.'

"Lita." Lita closed her locker and saw Serene.

"Serene, you better not give me stuff about how Davis is going to win or whatever. I have to treat him with some respect and give it my all." Lita said.

"No. It's not that." Serene said. "I just want you to be careful out there. I know that Davis and Sierra won't he holding back, but my biggest concern for you is Fria. There's no telling what that witch might do to you even if you are her partner."

"Thanks." Lita said. She's aware of what she's getting into, but she came here to compete and win. No matter the circumstances, she's going to fight.

…..

Kimi

"Damn. Going to the bathroom is hard in these things." Kimi said as she finished going to the bathroom in her training attire. "I better hurry back. I don't want to miss Davis kick that Russian's butt." She was about to exit the stall, but she saw Fria over by the sink and splashing some water over her face. Kimi was doing her best to keep herself hidden. Fria looked right in her mirror and was trying to keep her focus.

"You must win, Fria. You must." Fria told herself. "You must be the strongest. You must. Father says that you must be strong in order to survive."

'Her father?' Kimi questioned. She took a closer look at Fria and saw she was shaking a little. Fria was remembering some hard times in her life.

….

Flashback

"Ever since I learned how to walk and talk, my father has been nothing, but strict." Fria narrated. She was only about five years old, but she was already working on her body. She was doing pushups and it was all painful for her.

"Keep going!" Her father ordered. Fria wanted to cry as he arms were hurting. "I don't wish to see tears."

"Papa….it hurts." Fria whimpered, but all he did was stomp on the ground.

"If it hurts, it means you are weak and no daughter of mine will be weak." Her father said. "You are Russian army blood. You must be strong. The strong survive and the weak die. That is the way of the world. Now give me another set."

"Father was a colonel general in the Russian army." Fria narrated. "He believes not in weakness and he continuously pushed my body to make me strong." Fria ran through a series of obstacles, but her body was hurting. She tripped and fell with her getting dirty.

"Fria, up!" Her father demanded and she tried to get back up. "Fria, is anything broken?"

"No..." Fria said.

"Then why are you laying there. Keep going!" Her father ordered. Fria fought through the pain and continued to run, but it was all too much for her with such a small and young body.

"People saw how father acted around me, but they were all too afraid to do or say anything about it." Fria narrated as she remembered the humiliating and awful things her father did even when they were in public. "It soon reached to the point where my father truly tested myself." Fria remembered a couple years later that it was the cold harshness of winter, but Fria and her father were outdoors. Her father was bundled up, but Fria was freezing as she only wore rags.

"This will be your ultimate test of your strength." Fria's father said. "You will try to survive hear for one whole month. Hopefully, it will rid you of all your weakness. You will return to this spot after that month. If you survive, it will prove you are strong. If you die here, so be it." He turned around and left her there. Fria wanted to go after him, but she knew he would just throw her back.

"I had to survive in the woods during the harsh winter." Fria narrated. "No mere child would have survived out there for a week, let alone a month." Fria tried her best to stay warm, but it was hard. Fria whimpered in the night and was in so much pain and cold. She heard a growling sound and saw a wolf coming her way and it was ready to feast on her. "I believed I was going to die there, but I surprised myself." The snow was stained red in blood, but it wasn't the blood of Fria. It was the wolf's. Fria stood over the wolf with her hands stained in blood as well. "Father's training actually came through for me and seeing that dead wolf made me realize that he was right. The strong survive and the weak fall." She turned that wolf into a cloak for her to stay warm and Fria was able to last a whole month there.

End of Flashback

…

"Father says that if you are not strong, you will die. I must remain as the strongest so I can live. I must." Fria said. She could still feel herself shaking, but she grabbed a hold of herself. "Stop it. Fear shows weakness. If you still have weakness, hide it all away. You must be strong like father says." Kimi heard the whole story and she couldn't believe Fria went through all that. She actually felt sorry for her.

…

The Changing Room

The next match was about to begin and it was the one Ichika and the others were waiting for. This is the one where Davis and Sierra face Lita and Fria. Kimi found the others and made it to them, but she couldn't stop thinking about what she heard.

"There you are, Kimi. It's about to start." Laura said, but she and the others noticed that something was wrong.

"Kimi, is something wrong?" Serene asked.

"It's Fria." Kimi said.

"Fria, again? What did she do now?" Charlotte asked.

"Nothing. It's just….I heard Fria in the bathroom earlier." Kimi said. "I think she's dealing with a lot more pressure than we thought." That was when Kimi told them what she heard and they all felt sympathetic for her. They couldn't believe anyone could live like that. That kind of life could scar anyone.

"So she desires strength because of her life?" Laura said. Laura looked to the video and kept her eye on Fria because Laura can actually relate to her.

…..

The Arena

Davis and Sierra were ready to face Fria and Lita. This was the match was the one Davis was looking forward to and refuses to lose to her. Fria was feeling the same about Davis.

"I can't believe I actually get to face you. This won't take long." Fria said.

"Don't be so sure. I'm not going down so easily. I refuse to lose to you." Davis said.

"Davis, you must keep your composure." Sierra said. "If you're too angry or upset, it will affect your judgement and it will be used against you."

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." Davis said as the clock began to tick down. Both sides were ready for this and the clock reached zero. Once that happened, Davis and Fria charged right at each other. Both of them brought out their weapons and slammed them against each other and tried to push the other back. Sierra flew up into the air and tried to get a good shot at Fria.

"No you don't." Lita said as she flew at Sierra. She swung her sword, but Sierra was able to avoid each of her attacks.

"Just look at Lita out there. She doesn't like Fria, but she's still trying to win." Ichika said.

"She's just trying to make the best of what she got. I tried the same when I was partnered with Laura." Houki said.

"Still, Fria is tough and dangerous. Do you think Davis and Sierra will be okay?" Rin asked.

"I sure hope so." Cecilia said. Davis and Fria pulled back from each other and kept this fight going. Fria opened up the crafts on her shoulders and started to open fire on Davis, but Davis was moving away. Fria fired the two grapples, but instead of going around Davis, they wrapped around Lita and tossed her away.

"What are you doing?!" Lita said.

"I don't need help from anyone." Fria said as she flew at the two of them.

"Was Fria helping Lita?" Ichika said.

"No. Fria just thinks that Lita is in the way." Rin said. Fria kept her focus on Davis and kept swinging her halberd at him, but Davis blocked each of his attacks. Fria held out her arm and used the A.I.C. and had Davis trapped.

"Not this thing again." Davis said as he couldn't move.

"Are you forgetting that there's more than one of us?" Sierra said as she flew over them and opened fire with her railgun, but Fria moved out of the way and freed Davis. Fria moved up to her and swung her halberd at her and she got hit hard.

"Sierra!" Davis shouted.

"Sorry about this, Davis." Lita said as she charged right at him, but Davis was blocking each one of her attacks as well. While they were busy, Fria unlocked her cannon and fired with both of them getting hit and blown back.

"Damn her. She even attacks her own teammate." Davis said.

….

Chifuyu

"It seems that Miss Ivankin is capable of fighting off multiple enemies." Maya said.

"That be good if she was fighting alone, but she doesn't seem to know the advantage of having another on your team." Chifuyu said. "She's just like how Bodewig was and that's going to be her down fall."

"You really think so?" Maya questioned. "She appears more than capable of holding her own against them. She even gave Orimura a hard time."

"Just wait and see." Chifuyu said.

…

The Arena

"Davis, are you hurt?" Sierra asked.

"No, but that girl is getting on my last nerves." Davis said. "Sierra, I think it's time to put in our little plan into action. If we can get Lita out of the way, Fria will be force to fight us alone. She obviously doesn't know how to work with others." While those two were talking, Lita and Fria were waiting.

"Hey! I don't like this partnership any more than you do, but will you stop treating me like the enemy?" Lita said.

"You're simply in the way. You're only a necessary for this, but I made no promises of collateral damage." Fria said.

"You really are a psycho." Lita said.

"Enough of this." Fria said and went in on her own. "I will not wait for the enemy to attack!" She attacked both of them with her halberd when she got close enough, but they both separated. 'If I go for the other one, Motomiya will have no one to help him. I can use the A.I.C. to trap him and finish him.' She thought and went to attack Sierra. She swung her Halberd at her, but Sierra was able to block it. How she blocked it surprised everyone as she was able to use Davis' sword. "The Sutapisa?!"

"She's using Davis' sword?" Lita said.

"Lita!" Davis called out and got her attention. She saw Davis had Sierra's rifle and he took aim with it.

'That's Sierra's rifle! They must have switched weapons just before Fria charged them.' Lita thought. 'They unlocked both of their weapons to utilize the other. An effective team.'

"Sorry, but I'm winning this, Lita." Davis said and fired at Lita. He fired a few rounds at her. Lita took some damage earlier so her shields couldn't hold out any longer. Once Lita lost the last of her shield energy, her unit stopped moving.

"Yay, Davis! That's one down and one to go." DemiVeemon said.

"No." Lita said. She may not have liked the team, but she still didn't want to lose. Davis heard a crashing sound and saw Sierra was pushed down. Davis hurried over to her and helped her up.

"Sierra, are you okay?" Davis asked.

"Si. You don't need to worry about me." Sierra said. Fria landed down and she was ready to face both of them.

"Lita's taken care of. That just leaves her." Davis said.

"I have no need for a partner. I can handle the both of you myself." Fria said.

"Here. Take your weapon back, Sierra." Davis said as the two of them switched their weapons back. "Thanks for letting me use it, but I want to use my own weapons against her."

"Of course." Sierra said. "I'll let you handle this, but I'm here if you need me." Davis and Fria glared at each other as they wanted to settle this here and now. Ichika and the others were anxious to see this match.

'I must win. I will win. I must win in order to survive in this world.' Fria thought.

"Get ready. Here I come." Davis said and both of them were getting ready. Both of them charged right each other with their weapons and were ready to end this little fight. Just before they made contact, the mystery girl dove between them and got them to call of their attacks.

"What?!" Fria said.

"Who are you?" Davis said. Everyone was wondering the same thing.

"Who is that girl?" Ichika said.

"I don't know. I don't think she even goes here." Houki said.

…

Chifuyu

What's going on? Who is that young lady?" Maya questioned. Chifuyu was just as surprised and confused as everyone else.

"I don't know. How did she even get pass the barrier without setting off an alarm?" Chifuyu said.

…..

The Changing Room

"What's going on out there?" Serene questioned.

"I'm not sure. Does anyone even know who she is?" Kimi asked.

"I don't think she even goes to this academy." Charlotte said.

"She doesn't. She's not in uniform and I have not seen her around here before." Laura said.

…..

The Arena

"Ooh!" The mystery girl said as she looked around like she was at an amusement park. "This place looks like so much fun." She looked around and soon spotted Davis. "Wow! You're actually a male pilot! You and one other exist."

"Uh….thanks, but you really shouldn't be here. Wait your turn like everyone else." Davis said.

"Davis, I don't think she even attends this academy." Sierra said.

"She's right. This place seems too uptight." The girl said. "The battles do look fun, but that's about it." Fria was getting irritated and held the halberd behind her.

"I won't allow you to interfere in my battle. Now stand aside, whelp." Fria said.

"Bu I just got here. It looks like so much fun." The girl said, but Fria just got even more annoyed.

"I said stand aside!" Fria said and was about to swing down on her, but she raised her hand and caught it without even turning around. "What?!"

"The hell?!" Ichika said.

"She blocked an I.S.?!" Cecilia said.

"With her bare hand?!" Rin said.

"No way! How'd she do that?!" Davis said.

"I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this." Sierra said.

"I thought you would be more fun, but you're not." The girl said. She pushed the halberd away and jumped so she could kick Fria in the gut. That one kick had a lot of force behind it as Fria was slammed right against the wall.

"Who the hell are you?!" Davis said.

"You can call me Harina, but enough about me." The girl said and she suddenly appeared right behind Davis hanging on Dragonic Heaven. "Let's have a look at you and that I.S. of yours." Davis was surprised to see her behind him so quickly. "It feels nice, doesn't it?" She slid her hand by Davis' neck. Davis got the shivers and shook her off him as he freaked.

"Davis, what's wrong?" Lita said.

"Her hands felt like ice. Who or what is she?!" Davis said. Harina might have an innocent smile that looks like it belongs to a child, but behind that smile is something frightening.

…

Davis: That Harina girl is seriously messed up. She acts like she's a little kid, but that alone isn't weird or creepy. Her I.S. is as well. Then, this other pilot shows up and she appears to be just as bad as Harina. I don't know what's going around here, but I can already tell that it isn't good at all.

Next time: Snake in the I.S.

Some people might think the little girl act is cute, but it's not so much with this Harina.


	12. Snake in the IS

In a strange turn of events, the match between Davis and Sierra against Lita and Fria has been interrupted by the arrival of the strange and mysterious Harina. She was able to take down Fria and her I.S. so easily without one of her own.

"Lita, you better get out of here. I don't know who this girl is or what she wants, but I know it's not going to be safe." Davis said. "This girl means trouble."

"But what about you?" Lita asked.

"We'll be fine. I don't think you'll be able to slow her down with that I.S. of yours. Especially since you're out of power." Sierra said.

"That's okay. She doesn't have to go already." Harina said. "Play time is always more fun when there are more people. Since everyone else has their I.S., I suppose I should bring mine out as well." Harina was surrounded in a green glow and released her I.S. Harina's unit was mossy green, but thinner than most. It fit around her body perfectly and it was almost like she was on stilts and had longer arms. The most distinct feature was a series of mechanical snakes on her back with glowing red eyes. "This is my unit. It's called Orochi."

…..

Chifuyu

"What is that I.S.?! I've never seen one like it before!" Maya said. Chifuyu was just surprised as everyone else was, but she needed to hold a strong stance.

"Go to level C alert. We don't know enough about this woman or that unit of hers." Chifuyu said. Maya understood and began the emergency lockdown system with the stands being closed off.

….

The Arena

"What's going on?" Davis said.

"It's the alert system. This will keep innocent people safe from any threat or danger there is." Sierra said. "We'll have to hold her back until the instructors arrive." Sierra deployed some guns and held them out to Harina.

"Nice toys. Want to see min?" Harina said as she deployed a scythe into her hands. Sierra tried shooting at her, but Harina twirled the scythe around and deflected all the bullets. Sierra couldn't believe what she just witnessed. "Is that really all you've got? How boring?"

"How's this for boring?!" Davis said as he charged right at her. He swung his sword at her, but Harina was able to block his attack so easily.

"Aw. I was expecting you to have more power than that since you seem so special." Harina said. She pushed back and sent Davis up into the sky. She flew up to him and tried using her scythe against him, but Davis was able to block her attack. "I will admit that your I.S. does look super, super cool. I'm a little snake and you're a little dragon. How cute is that? Huh?"

'What is with this girl? She's incredibly strong, but she acts like she's five.' Davis thought. Harina had her snakes coil around Davis and latched around his I.S.

"I will admit that you are cute. Let's see how handsome you are when you're stripped." Harina said and her snakes started to squeeze around him.

"Let go!" Sierra said as she had some guns appear on her wings and started shooting at the snakes and got them to let go.

"Thanks, Sierra." Davis said.

"So you want to play too? Okay!" Harina said as she flew down to her and stretched her snakes around Sierra. She tossed Sierra aside and had her hit the wall.

"Sierra!" Davis shouted, but he was surprised to see the grapples from Fria come around his arms and was pulling him back. Davis turned around and saw Fria about to take aim with all her guns and cannon. "What are you doing? Can't you see that she's the enemy?"

"I will take down all my enemies and I don't care who is first." Fria said.

"But we're not enemies right now." Davis said, but Fria wouldn't listen. She was about to fire at him and Davis could get out of the way.

"I want to play too!" Harina said as she came at them and held her scythe to strike both of them, but Davis used that to his advantage. Davis positioned himself and had Harina slice right through the rope and got out of the way as fast as he could before Fria fired.

"Stay the hell out of the way!" Fria shouted as she fired her cannon at Harina, but Harina moved out of the way and avoided the blast. Davis tried attacking her, but she blocked his attack as well.

"You're all so lame. You're not bringing out the true potential of an I.S." Harina said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Davis questioned.

"Never mind. Let's just continue to have fun." Harina said. Harina had her snakes coil around Davis again and tossed him against the ground. Then, she had them drag him against the ground in circles and was doing some damage. DemiVeemon wish he could go down there to help, but Davis doesn't have his digivice on him and DemiVeemon wouldn't even know how to fight a human.

"Davis, hang in there." DemiVeemon said. Harina tossed him away and he hit the wall with it dealing some damage. Harina was going to continue her attack, but she noticed Fria coming to attack her with her halberd, but Harina blocked that as well.

"If that didn't work when I didn't have my I.S. out, what made you think it would this time?" Harina said. This was becoming an insult to Fria's strength and she can't allow that to happen.

"Davis!" Lita called out as she ran to him. "Davis, you're not hurt are you?"

"What are you still doing here, Lita? It's not safe." Davis said.

"No. I'm not going to leave you like this." Lita said.

"I'm sorry, but you can't help." Davis said. Hearing him say that to her actually hurt her. She hated being helpless. "Sierra, get Lita somewhere safe while Fria and I handle this snake chick."

"I think we have other problems." Sierra said as she detected something coming their way. They heard something smash right through the barrier.

"Oops. Looks like fun time is over." Harina said as they all looked in the air. They saw another I.S. with another pilot. This I.S. was lavender with broad legs and arms with black hands and feet. It had wings connected to the pilot's back shaped like bat wings and had a couple mechanical balls attached to them with a harness going around the shoulders. The training attire was white with a pink diamond in the center and had purple stripes pointed at it under the shoulders. The pilot also had a purple visor covering her eyes and shown to be having purple hair tied into a tail.

"I came here to get you, Harina. What are you thinking coming here alone?" The mysterious pilot said.

"I just wanted to check the place out." Harina said as she pushed Fria out of the way. She flew up to the mysterious pilot and tried to act innocent. "I was looking to see if we have anyone here we could play with, but they appear to be all lame." They were about to leave, but the mysterious pilot sensed an attack coming. She saw Davis flying up to them with his sword ready to strike.

"You're not going anywhere!" Davis said. He swung Sutapisa at them, but the mysterious pilot pulled out a pair of axes and blocked his attack. Davis tried to get through, but she wouldn't move like she was an iron wall. "Who are you people?"

"That should be the least of your problems." The pilot said. Above the wings, the two spherical parts began to glow and blasted Davis hard and he was sent flying down.

'No way! That's the same attack Rin used against me!' Davis thought as he couldn't believe she was able to pull that off. Fria wasn't stopping either as she flew up to them.

"Gosh. These people just don't know when they're beaten. They're so silly." Harina said with some laughter. Fria was about to strike at the mystery pilot, but she removed her axes and brought out a broad sword-like weapon instead to block her attack.

"You academy fools. You have no idea how powerful what you have." The mystery pilot said and pushed the halberd out of the way and struck her. She flew down a few feet, but she wasn't going to give up. She was about to get back up there.

"Wait." Davis said as he grabbed a hold of her.

"What are you doing? Let go." Fria said.

"These two are powerful and dangerous. You need to calm down." Davis said.

"Enough of this." The mystery pilot said as she flew near them and used her cannons again at point-blank range.

"Look out!" Davis said as he turned around so he take the worst of it. An explosion went off in the air. Both Davis and Fria were shot out of the air and they both crashed into the ground.

"Davis!" Lita called out as she and Sierra ran to him. Both him and Fria were down and out for the count.

"Time to go." The mystery pilot said.

"Okay. It was getting boring anyway." Harina said. With that, both pilots flew off and were able to escape. Just who were the mysterious girls and where did their units even come from?

…

The Infirmary

Fria was taken to the infirmary so she could rest and get better. Fria was starting to wake up and saw where she was. She looked out the window and noticed the sun was going down indicating how long she's been out.

"You're awake." Fria looked to the side and saw Davis.

"You're here?" Fria said.

"Yeah. I wanted to make sure you were okay. That was a pretty hard hit we took." Davis said. "Those two we were fighting managed to escape." Fria remembered the last attack, but she also remembered that Davis should have gotten the worst of it.

"How are you still conscious?" Fria asked. "We both took that attack and we both took that fall. You should have gotten the worst of the attack. I also could have just used the A.I.C. to stop her."

"I guess I'm just lucky or something. As for that shield of yours, I just acted. Besides, that would have left you open for the other to attack." Davis said. "I talked to Kimi. She overheard you talking about your past. Your father sounds like the biggest jerk I've ever known. No parent should ever treat their child like that."

"I don't need your sympathy." Fria said.

"Fria, your father wasn't teaching you to be strong. He was teaching you how to be psychotic." Davis said. Fria didn't think so, but she saw how Davis was when they fought and how they fought those other two.

"Then, how are you so strong?" Fria said.

"I guess it's because I had my friends with me." Davis said, but Fria didn't understand. "My friends are important to me and I become stronger for them. You'll always be stronger if you fight for another rather than yourself. Friendship is what gives me my strength."

"I still don't understand." Fria said.

"I suppose in a literal sense, I'm strong because it boosts my morale and they help me out." Davis said. "In a more meaningful sense, it gives me a reason to fight harder. Having them with me in heart and spirit gives me strength to keep fighting. After hearing your life story, I'm hoping you'll change and we can be friends." No one has ever wanted to been that to Fria before. They heard the doors open up and saw Laura come on in. "Laura?"

"Hallo. Davis, would you mind if I speak to Fria in private?" Laura asked.

"Uh…sure. Only because I'm scared to say no to you." Davis said and left them.

"Hallo. My name is Laura Bodewig. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"What do you want with me?" Fria asked.

"I only wish to talk for you remind me of myself long ago." Laura said.

"Kakiye?" Fria said.

"I was once like you." Laura said. "I was cruel to my classmates and cared not if they got hurt. I hold connections to my countries military as well. So I have an understanding of what you might have went through, but that all changed."

"What happened?" Fria asked.

"I met Ichika Orimura. My mentor told me that if I am nobody, that's perfect. I can't be her." Laura said. "The same applies to you. Your father wished for you to be like him, but that can't happen."

"I still do not understand what you're trying to say." Fria said.

"All I'm saying is that you remind me of myself." Laura said. "You desire strength, don't you? Perhaps you need a different look at what strength is. A new way of looking at life. Take Davis for example. He took more damage than you did, but he awoke before you did. He even risked his life for yours despite what you did. I must also add that if you ever attack Ichika like that again, I will end you!" Her threat went unheard to Fria as she thought about Davis.

"Davis?" Fria said and thought about what he did and how strong he must be. "He certainly is strong. I wish to be strong like him for some reason." It was then that she realized something was different about her. "I think I'm becoming ill. My face feels warm and my heart rate is rising."

"Oh! That is no illness. Listen to me." Laura said.

…

Davis

Davis went to help himself to some dinner as he had some ramen with Sierra and Charlotte decided to join them.

"You still have your appetite it would seem." Charlotte said.

"So what went on with the tournament?" Davis said.

"They've decided to cancel it. Everyone fought a round and that was good enough for them." Sierra said.

"That's too bad. By the way, Sierra, thanks for all your help in there. I couldn't have done it without you." Davis said and Sierra blushed a little. "I know we're going to be great friends after this." Sierra thought so too and Charlotte was happy for her. Davis looked and noticed Lita. He got up and went over to her. "Hey, Lita. You doing okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry I wasn't much help earlier." Lita said.

"Don't worry about it. Sorry about shooting at you earlier and if I made you feel like you couldn't help." Davis said. Lita was grateful to hear something like that. "It's just that you couldn't help much anyway." That got him hit across the face.

"I should have known you say something like that!" Lita said and she kicked him right in the gut with her storming off.

"Oh, Davis." Sierra said.

"I wonder if you and Ichika do that on purpose." Charlotte said.

"Do what? What I say?" Davis said.

…

The Girls

"Aw! I was hoping that place would be more fun, but it's not." Harina said. She and the other girl retreated and were in a luxury suit. "Sorry you came for nothing, Marinda." Marinda was the other pilot that helped her. She was always in her training uniform with the rest of it having a couple more stripes on her shoulders and she wore purple heeled boots with it that went to her thighs with her wearing purple gloves that reached her forearms and wore a metal glove on her right hand.

"Forget it." Marinda said.

"It seems you two enjoyed yourselves." Both of them met an older woman. She had purple hair that spread over her shoulders. She wore a cranberry dress that had slits on both sides with a purple feathered boa. She also a gold chain necklace with some purple jewels and a circular center.

"Hi, Miss Lineer. Those people were totally boring." Harina said.

"Perhaps, but they are teaching them how to use I.S. units and anyone who has an I.S. could be a problem to us." Lineer said. "I'm also interested in these male I.S. pilots: Davis Motomiya and Ichika Orimura. Marinda, keep your guard up when you come across them."

"Of course….Mother." Marinda said.

…

The Next Day

"Listen up!" Chifuyu said as she was having her class outside. "After what happened recently, we're going to have some practical training. As help, I asked some upperclassmen to step in." Those upperclassmen were Ichika and his friends.

"Nice to be here." Ichika said.

"If you have any questions, just ask. I'm a well-respected pilot." Rin gloated. "Isn't that right, Ichika? Davis says you respect me."

"Of course he does. He's afraid if he doesn't, you could kill him." Davis said with his big mouth opening again and getting Ichika in trouble. Rin instantly got irritated again and pulled out her cannons.

"Wait just a minute, Rin." Ichika nervously said.

"Ichika!" Rin shouted and fired, but Ichika and some of the others cleared away, but Davis was right in the line of fire.

"Oh god!" Davis shouted, but the attack was blocked by Fria using her A.I.C. "Fria? You saved me? Well, thanks, but…." Davis didn't get to finish as Fria surprised everyone by grabbing him by his shirt and actually kissed him.

"Yes! That's it." Laura said.

"Laura?" Ichika questioned. Fria let Davis go and he couldn't believe what she just did.

"Now, according to Upperclassmen Laura, I am making you my bride." Fria said.

"WHAT?!" Davis said.

….

Davis: Bride?! Did Fria say I'm her bride?! Did she say that I'm her bride?! I can't be the bride! The girl is suppose to be the bride! On top of that, we're too young to be married or anything! What is Laura teaching this crazy woman?! Do they know anything about marriage?!

Next time: Run! Hide! Digimon on the Loose

Oh man! I forgot about DemiVeemon!


	13. Run! Hide! Digimon on the Loose

Somewhere in a lab in the middle of the night, somebody was working with electronics and other computers. This person was a man, but his work was disturbed when he heard his phone go off and saw the caller I.D. said it was Lita.

"Oh! Goodie!" The man said as he reached for his phone and answered it. "Hi, Hi, Hi. It's nice to hear from you. Me-oh-mi." When Lita heard that, she was about ready to end the call right then and there. "No. Lita, wait. Please don't hang up. It's been so long since I heard from you, my precious little sister." Lita needed his help so she decided to continue the call.

"Hey, Wade. I need your help with something." Lita said.

"Let me guess. I think I already know. You want one, don't you? Your own personal I.S." Wade said. "I was actually waiting for you to call me about that." Lita was a little surprised to hear that he got it right and he was prepared. "I actually have one for you. It still needs a few adjustments, but it's near completion. I call it the Red Wyvern." Lita is done not being a benefit to Davis and she's going to change that.

…..

I.S. Academy

Another day at the academy was coming as the sun began to rise. Davis and Ichika were still sound asleep. Davis sleep was disturbed when he felt a leg hit him against his head.

"DemiVeemon, keep your legs off me." Davis said, but he realized that the leg was too long to be DemiVeemon's. He shot straight up when he realized something was wrong and saw someone else was in his bed with him. It started to move and come out of the covers and saw it was Fria wearing a sports top and boxer briefs.

"Is it morning already?" Fria said.

"Fria?!" Davis shouted and woke up DemiVeemon and Ichika.

"What's wrong, Davis?" Ichika said, but got spooked when he saw Fria.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Davis said.

"Well, I've declared you as my bride and it's common for married couples to be in the same bed." Fria said.

"First, it's the girl who is called the bride. Second, we're too young to be married. Third, you tried to kill me!" Davis said. He stopped when he took a look at what she was wearing. "Wait a minute! Those are my clothes!"

"Oh yes. I hear that the woman sometimes wears the clothes of the man." Fria said.

"Where are you even getting these ridiculous ideas?" Davis said.

"From Laura Bodewig." Fria said.

"Of course. It makes sense if Laura is the one behind it." Ichika said and heard some groaning in his own bed. He saw Laura rise up from it with her in cat pajamas.

"Is it morning now?" Laura asked.

"Aw! You're here too?!" Ichika said.

….

Lunch

Davis and Ichika gathered their friends together for lunch outside. While they were all gathered together, Ichika and Davis were giving Laura a piece of their minds about hers and Fria's behavior.

"What the hell?!" Davis said. "Do you know anything about personal boundaries? What are you teaching Fria anyway?"

"The things needed to be a proper bride. Perhaps the four of us should consider working on each other's marriages." Laura said.

"We're not married!" Both of the guys shouted.

"Houki, we don't know Laura as well as the rest of you." Lita said. "Is she usually like this?"

"Sadly." Houki said with some annoyance.

"Laura still has a lot to learn about being a proper girl in society. She comes from a pretty rough past herself." Charlotte said.

"Like where does she get the idea that Ichika's all hers?" Rin said.

"Indeed. If Ichika's going to belong to anyone, it's going to be me." Cecilia said, but the other four just glared at her.

"One thing for sure about each one of them is that things are never dull." Kimi said.

"You are correct about that." Serene said.

"Such strange behavior you all have." All of them were surprised when they took a look and noticed Fria has come out and joined them. All of them put their guard up and was ready for a fight.

"Guys, hold on a minute." Davis said as he stood between them. Since he learned about Fria's past, he's a little more sympathetic towards her. "Let's at least see what she wants."

"I just wish to join you for lunch is all." Fria said. "I wish to know more about this strength you told me about. This strength in friendship."

"Is that all? Well, you can start by making friends." Davis said as he allowed her to join them, but he noticed the death glares Houki and the others were giving her. "You might want to be careful around the upperclassmen. Some of them are still upset about what you did to Ichika." He allowed Fria to join them, but some of them still kept their guard up around her.

"Davis, what was she talking about?" Lita said. "Strength in friendship? What exactly is that?"

"Oh! That's just something my friends back home and I learned. We learned we're stronger when our bonds are stronger."

"Wow. That's a really nice thought." Ichika said. "You and all must be really close."

"Yeah. I have known these guys for some good years and a couple I've known for a lot longer." Davis said.

"Some childhood friends. That's just like us, Houki and Rin." Ichika said. Both of them did agree, but Houki and Rin glared at the other.

"Oh yeah! I remember you told me you were childhood friends with Houki and Rin." Davis said. "You know. That actually makes me think of Kari."

"Kari?!" All his classmates said.

"Davis, who is this Kari and why haven't we heard about her?" Serene said.

"Kari? She's actually my childhood friend. Truth be told, she was actually the first friend I ever had." Davis said.

"Is she? What's she like?" Houki asked.

"Kari's like the nicest person ever. She puts everyone above herself." Davis said. His classmates were getting uncomfortable with this, but Lita noticed something else going on with Davis.

"Are you….blushing?!" Lita said. "Davis, don't tell me you actually have feelings for this girl?" Lita and the others were really hoping he doesn't.

"That obvious huh?" Davis said and all five of them couldn't believe it.

"Oohoo! So you have a crush, do you?" Ichika said.

"Yeah, but I don't think it matters. She doesn't seem to notice and I think she has feelings for this other guy she's known pretty well named T.K." Davis said.

"Aw man. It must be hard having feelings for someone and them not realizing how you must feel." Ichika said.

'Like you can talk!' All five of his classmates thought at the same time.

"Still, Kari is amazing and her older brother is like my role model and they're both really close." Davis said. "In fact, all of us have been through a lot. I guess we could consider each other family." Hearing Lita talk about brother and family had a bit of an effect on her.

"Lita, are you okay?" Sierra asked and all of them look towards her.

"Yeah. I just think the whole big brother and family stuff might be a little overrated." Lita said.

"Say what?! Why would you say something like that?" Davis said. Lita looked around and saw they were all thinking the same thing.

"I told Houki. I might as well tell the rest of you." Lita said. "The truth is that both of my parents died when I was pretty young. I don't even remember them." This was a shock for those hearing it for the first time.

"You mean you don't have a family?" Davis asked.

"I do have an older brother named Wade, but he and I don't really see eye to eye." Lita said. All of them felt sorry for her.

"A sibling you don't get along with. I can relate." Davis said. "I have an older sister named Jun, but she's actually a major pain."

"So you got an older sister too? I guess I can see what you two are saying. I love my big sister, but Chifuyu could lighten up a little." Ichika said.

"Yeah and maybe you won't get pounded on your head so much. It might make you smarter." Rin said and all of them shared a laugh. Fria looked around for she was not too familiar with this situation.

'So this is what it's like to have friends.' Fria thought. 'They all laugh together and appears to have negative feelings when you're around them. Fascinating. I actually want to learn more because this seems a little enjoyable.'

…..

DemiVeemon

Ever since Davis was transferred to this academy, DemiVeemon has been spending a lot of time in Davis' room. It was driving him crazy to be stuck in such a small area since he needed to stay hidden.

"I miss Odaiba. At least when I had to hide, I had the other digimon to talk to." DemiVeemon complained. He then heard someone unlocking the door. "Someone's coming. Activating Stuffed Animal Mode." All he really did was fall on his back. The door opened up and Ichika and Cecilia came inside.

"Thank you for letting me borrow a couple of your books, Ichika." Cecilia said.

"No problem. Now where did I put those?" Ichika said as he looked around for them. As he was looking, Cecilia spotted DemiVeemon.

"My goodness! Ichika, what is this thing?" Cecilia said as she lifted him up. "It's so adorable!" She practically loved DemiVeemon as she hugged him to her chest.

"Oops. That actually belongs to Davis." Ichika said as he took DemiVeemon back. "Let's keep this a secret. He doesn't want anyone to know about this."

"I see, but I must ask him where he got it." Cecilia said and reached for DemiVeemon's face and started squeezing and stretching his cheeks and it really hurt. "It feels so plushy. I simply must have one of my own." Cecilia kept playing around DemiVeemon's face. He was trying his best not to do anything, but Cecilia was hurting him and he just couldn't take it.

"Hey! Quit pulling my cheeks!" DemiVeemon shouted, but that ended up being a mistake. Ichika and Cecilia couldn't believe what they just saw and heard.

"Did this thing just….talk?" Cecilia said.

"I think so." Ichika said.

"Oops." DemiVeemon said. Ichika tossed DemiVeemon as he and Cecilia screamed. DemiVeemon got out of that room as fast as he could and he knew he needed to find Davis.

"That thing is alive?! Ichika, what was that thing?" Cecilia said.

"I don't know, but I know we better catch it." Ichika said and the two of the started to chase after him. As DemiVeemon was running, a lot of the girls saw him and were all wondering the same thing.

"What is that?"

"Is that a rabbit?"

"Aw! I think it's one of those dangerous digimon I heard on the news." DemiVeemon was in so much trouble. He just needed to find Davis and do something.

"How hard can it be to find a guy in a school filled with girls?" DemiVeemon said. DemiVeemon searched around and went in one room, but he came hopping out with his face all red. "That was the bathroom!"

…

Davis

After class, Davis and the others were all hanging outside together and weren't aware of what was going on.

"So what do you all want to do now?" Davis asked.

"I've got to work on some of my kendo training. I'll see you guys later." Houki said, but before she could leave, she just received a strange message. "That's weird. I just got the message of a strange creature being spotted around the campus. It's small, blue, white, and hops like a rabbit." When Davis heard the description, only one thing popped into his head and he didn't like it.

"That's certainly strange." Charlotte said.

"It's probably just a rabbit someone spilled paint on." Kimi said.

"They also heard it talking." Houki said.

'Oh man. Please don't let it be who I think it is.' Davis thought.

"Davis!" All of them looked down the road and saw Ichika and Cecilia.

"What's with you two?" Lita asked.

"Davis, what the heck is with that stuffed animal of yours?!" Ichika said. All eyes turned to him and Davis knew he needed to act fast.

"Ichika! You weren't suppose to say anything about it." Davis said.

"Don't play coy. Ichika and I were in your room and that thing was walking and talking." Cecilia said. "We tried to go after it, but we lost it. Now what the devil is it?"

"Davis, what are they talking about?" Sierra questioned and everyone was wondering the same thing. Davis didn't know how he was going to get out of this one. Soon, they heard some commotion and soon spotted DemiVeemon came out. That just made things worse. DemiVeemon looked around and saw Davis.

"Davis!" DemiVeemon went right over to him and hopped right in his arms.

"What are you doing out?!" Davis said.

"Davis, what is that thing?!" Rin said. Davis was starting to panic and didn't know what to do. It was about to get worse as he heard a crowd coming their way.

"Later. Right now, we've got to hide!" Davis said and ran off with DemiVeemon in his arms. All of them were curious and decided to follow him.

"Davis, where are you going?" Sierra asked.

"I just need to find a place to lay low for a while." Davis said. He looked around for a place to hide and spotted the monorail. It was there only chance. "I guess we'll have to head into town." All of them ran for the monorail and were careful not to let anyone see them. They all got right on just as the Monorail was leaving and were heading off the island.

"I believe we're in the clear." Fria said.

"Phew." Davis said as he and the rest of them took a seat. Then, he held DemiVeemon to him and was real mad. "What were you thinking?! Why didn't you stay in the room?"

"Don't look at me. Blame the tall blonde." DemiVeemon said as he pointed to Cecilia. "She was pulling on my face."

"Davis! What the hell is that thing?!" Lita said as they were all a little spooked by him. Davis saw no other way out of this for him.

"Everyone, meet DemiVeemon. He's my digimon partner." Davis said.

"You're what?!" Sierra said.

"What's a digimon?" Laura asked.

"I think I heard about them on the news, but aren't they considered dangerous creatures?" Kimi questioned.

"This is going to take some explaining." Davis said.

…

The City

Davis and the others all made it and were walking by the river. As they were, Davis explained to them everything about DemiVeemon and everything else they would need to know.

"So you and your friends are known as the digidestined, where you each have digimon partners, and you protect both our world and their world?" Ichika said.

"That about sums it up." Davis said.

"That's some story!" Houki said.

"Truly fascinating." Fria said.

"But I thought all digimon were considered dangerous." Rin said.

"Dangerous?" Serene said as she took DemiVeemon and rubbed her face against his. "How can a cutie like this one be considered dangerous?"

"Well, there are some digimon that are a lot bigger and a lot scarier." Davis said. "There are also some that are good and some that are bad. The truth is my friends and I fight the bad digimon who want to destroy or take over both our worlds. We're actually hoping for a day where humans and digimon can live together, but there are so many humans that are afraid of digimon. They just don't understand."

"Well, that settles it." Ichika said as he saw how much it meant to them. "If DemiVeemon is your friend, he's ours too. It's as simple as that." Davis was astounded and saw that everyone felt the same as he did.

"Wow. Thanks you guys." Davis said and reached inside his pocket. "You want to see something cool?" Davis pulled out his D3 and DemiVeemon saw what was coming.

"Oh yeah!" DemiVeemon said as he jumped on the ground and began to glow.

"DemiVeemon digivolve to….Veemon"

"Aw! He got bigger!" Ichika said.

"Yeah. I'm Veemon now. It's call digivolving. It's a process digimon go through when we get stronger." Veemon said. "Some take a long time, but can stay like that. When we have human partners, we digivolve faster, but aren't really able to stay in those forms."

"And that's just one change. You want to see something really cool?" Davis asked.

"Like what?" Ichika said. Next thing he knew was that he was flying through the air on the back of ExVeemon as they flew just over the water. "Whoa!"

"You holding up okay?" ExVeemon asked.

"This….is….awesome!" Ichika shouted.

"Hold on tight. The fun is just beginning!" Exveemon said and flew straight into the air. This was more fun than riding an I.S. unit. The fun didn't stop there. Davis had him become Raidra and was giving Lita and Kimi a ride.

"This is so much fun!" Kimi said.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Lita said.

"No puking on the armor. I just got it washed." Raidramon said. It wasn't over as Flamedramon grabbed a hold of Sierra and Serene and gave them a ride by jumping around and holding onto them.

"Hang on." Flamedramon said as he jumped to great heights and gave both girls a good scare.

"Pretty cool? He's got a couple other forms, but we need our buddy Ken to do that." Davis said.

"I take back every bad thought I ever had about digimon." Kimi said. "They're amazing!"

"Who knows? You guys just might get your own digimon partners one day as well." Davis said and they all hoped so. That was just about when Ichika got a message.

"Chifuyu?" Ichika said and had a sharp pain come into his ears. "Sorry. Really? Um…okay. Yeah I know."

"What's going on?" Davis said.

"Well, Chifuyu says that given that has happened with the tournament, the attack, and some students claiming that they saw DemiVeemon, they're closing the school for student safety for about a week. All the students are allowed to head home during that time." Ichika said.

"A whole week of no school?! That is awesome!" Davis cheered. Perhaps it wasn't a bad thing that DemiVeemon got loose.

…..

Davis: Yeah. No school. It's nice to be home after so long. So much has happened these past few months. That school seemed like it could be paradise, but it's really a nightmare. Wait. What are the girls doing here? I thought they all would have went back to their home countries for this break. I just don't get girls sometimes, but at least I get to introduce all my friends.

Next Time: Pilots meet Destined

Even when I'm on break, I just can't seem to get away from the crazy.


	14. Pilots Meet Destined

A whole week off from school. For student safety after recent events, I.S. students were sent home and Davis was glad to be back in Odaiba. He's going to spend his time well, but he wasn't the only one taking advantage of this time. Sierra actually managed to find out where Davis lived and she was standing in front of his apartment door with her in a blue blouse and black skirt. She was pretty nervous as she raised her hand to knock on the door, but was working on the courage.

"Sierra?" Sierra got scared and even more when she looked and saw Davis and Veemon right next to her.

"Davis. Ciao. Nice day, isn't it?" Sierra said.

"Yeah… What are you doing here?" Davis said.

"Um…I…I'm Sierra Monomia from the I.S. Academy. Is Motomiya home?" Sierra said.

"What are you talking about? I know who you are and I'm standing right in front of you." Davis said.

"I…just stopped by." Sierra said, but both of them weren't so sure. 'I am an idiot. Why am I sounding like I'm his girlfriend?' She thought.

"I think you should come inside." Davis said and Veemon was in agreement.

"I can come in?!" Sierra said and was really happy about that.

"Yeah." Davis said as he opened the door. "You sound like you're having a stroke." They let her in and Sierra had a look around Davis' apartment. "So why didn't you go back to Italy?"

"I…just thought I should stay in Japan since we're only out of school for a week." Sierra said.

"You want some lunch?" Davis said as he went in the kitchen with Sierra having a seat.

"So are we here alone?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah. My parents are running some errands and my sister moved out a while back." Davis said as he was working on some lunch.

'So this is where Davis lives. I can't believe I'm actually in his apartment.' Sierra thought as she enjoyed the idea, but it stopped when they heard someone at the door. Davis went to answer it and was surprised to see Serene there in a blue sundress and carried a box.

"Serene?" Davis said.

"Hello there. How are you Davis?" Serene asked.

"Fine. What are you doing here?" Davis said.

"I actually stopped by a cute little cake shop and I was wondering if you like to join me for a piece." Serene said as she handed him the box.

"Uh…I meant why are you here in Japan? Why didn't you go back to Greece?" Davis asked.

"I just thought it would be a pleasant surprise. May I come in?" Serene said.

"Sure." Davis said as he allowed her in. Serene thought it was just them, but was surprised when she saw Sierra was in there. Davis opened up the box and saw the small cake. "Wow! It looks like a piece of art."

"Yes. I bought the best they have." Serene said.

'I thought it was going to be just us.' Sierra thought.

'What is Sierra doing here? Was this piece of pasta trying to get ahead of me?' Serene thought.

"Might as well have a bite." Davis said and took a bite and loved it. "This cake is awesome. I'm not sure how it go with some ramen I'm making. Serene, do you want some?"

"Of course." Serene said, but they all heard a knock on the door.

"It's open." Davis said. The door opened up and they were all surprised. They saw Lita in a black blouse and shorts. Kimi in jean shorts and red shirt with leather boots. Also Fria wearing a black dress that went to her thighs that coiled around forearms and strapped heels. None of them were really expecting to see the rest of the girls here.

"What's going on here?" Lita said.

"You all tell me." Davis said.

"It seems like we all had the same idea." Serene said much to the disappoint to all the girls and Davis' and Veemon's confusion. Davis let them all in and they all sat around on the couch.

"I don't mind you all showed up, but why didn't any of you head back to your own countries?" Davis asked.

"Have you forgotten that I live in Japan too?" Lita said.

"Yeah and I use to live here. What's so wrong visiting my old home?" Kimi said.

"It was also good for me to see where my bride lives." Fria said.

"Hang on. How do you all even know where I live?" Davis asked. All of them were too embarrassed to say their ways like hacking into the I.S. computers, tracking, or threats on others. "Anyway, you're all probably hungry. Here." He was able to make each one of them some ramen.

"Thanks, Davis." Kimi said.

"You know how to cook?" Lita asked.

"Yeah. Just try it out." Davis said. All of them did what he said as they all took a bite and their taste buds couldn't believe what they just tasted.

"Mama mia!" Sierra said.

"This is amazing!" Lita said.

"Quite. It's incredible." Serene said.

"I'm glad you all like it. I was planning on opening my own noodle cart one day and I want my noodles to be the best in the world." Davis said.

"A noodle cart?" Serene questioned.

"Funny. I always believed you had bigger dreams than that." Sierra said.

"Indeed. You are the broad kind of man?" Fria said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Davis said. "Anyway, eat up. I was planning to meet up with some of my friends, the ones I told you guys about. Some are back in town themselves. You guys can come too if you want. I've been messaging them a lot and I've told them about all of you. I'm sure they like to meet you girls."

"That sounds like it could be fun." Sierra said.

"Fine with me." Lita said.

"Same here." Kimi said.

"I too shall come." Fria said.

"So will I." Serene said.

'This could also be a chance to see this Kari.' All of them thought.

"Great." Davis said, but he noticed something was strange. "Hang on. Where's the cake that Serene brought?" All of them looked and noticed it was gone.

"That's strange. I put it right on the table." Serene said. Davis had an idea of what might have happened as he looked around and spotted something trying to hide behind the couch.

"Got you!" Davis said and pulled out Veemon who had cake over his mouth. "Veemon! You ate the cake that Serene brought?"

"I've got a problem." Veemon said.

"How could you eat the whole thing?!" Davis said.

"It was small. So it was pretty easy." Veemon said.

"That isn't what I meant you digital dummy." Davis said as he gave him a noogie.

"Hey! That hurts!" Veemon said and the girls felt a little sorry for him.

…..

The Streets

After they finished eating, Davis invited the girls to join him in meeting up with everyone. All of them walked through the streets and took a look around Odaiba for they were all interested in where Davis lived.

"Odaiba is as big as I remember." Kimi said.

"Davis, how come Veemon isn't coming?" Sierra asked.

"He's going to meet up with some of the other digimon." Davis said. "Some humans are afraid of digimon. They think they're all dangerous monsters."

"That's ridiculous. How could anyone be afraid of sweet Veemon?" Serene said.

"It just takes some time for people to understand these kinds of things so they aren't afraid of them." Lita said.

"We're almost there." Davis said and they soon ended up in the park where they saw a group of some other people there. "Hey!" All of them spotted them and there was Davis' group with Tai's group.

"Davis!" Ken said.

"Hey. Last one to arrive as usual." Tai said.

"Hey, everybody." Davis said and everyone was getting familiar with everyone. "Let me introduce you. These are some of the friends I made at my new school. That's Lita, Fria, Sierra, Serene, and Kimi."

"It's nice to meet all of you." T.K. said.

"I didn't think it was true, but it apparently is." Matt said. "You're really attending an all-girl school?"

"There is one other guy there named Ichika who is also my roommate." Davis said.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Kari." All five of them glared at her and it was making Kari uncomfortable.

"It is nice to meet some of Davis' friends." Lita said as she and the others tried to act so innocent. All of them sat together and tol each other's stories about the I.S. units and about the digimon since Lita and the girls knew about them.

"And that's how we were able to defeat MaloMyotismon." Yolei said.

"Wow! You guys have surely been through a lot." Lita said.

"Those Dark Masters are quite brutal." Sierra said.

"Not to mention this Arukenimon and Mummymon. What scoundrels." Serene said.

"Oh man. All of this sounds awesome. I actually wish I was there to fight too." Kimi said.

"All these digimon certainly do sound strong. I would be correct to say you use your strength in friendship to win." Fria said.

"We all do work together and pull through." Cody said.

"It's how we won all our battles." Sora said.

"It was all pretty scary, but we managed to pull through." Mimi said.

"So let's get down to the real business, Davis." Matt said as he acted smug as he wrapped his arm around Davis.

"Yeah. You might as well come out and say it." Tai said as he did the same thing. Davis didn't really get it.

"What are you talking about?" Davis said.

"We're not dumb, Davis. Which one is your girlfriend?" Matt said.

"Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend." Davis said.

"Davis, don't tell me you're one of those guys." Tai said.

"What are you two talking about?" Davis asked, but the two of them just kept laughing.

"Leave him alone, you two." Sora said.

"I must admit that these I.S. units sound very interesting pieces of technology." Izzy said. "I would greatly appreciate it if one of you allow me to analyze and study them."

"Not me. I get too nervous to fly around in one of those things." Joe said.

"Joe, Davis just told us that only females can operate them." Yolei said. "Only this Ichika and himself is able to operate them. So you don't have to worry about flying around.

"Davis, did you ever figure out why you can operate an I.S.?" Ken asked.

"Nope. That still remains a mystery." Davis said. "Come to think of it. I guess I haven't really been trying to figure that part out." He said as he stared at Dragonic Heaven. "It's weird. Ever since Dragonic Heaven came to me, I haven't really learned anything as to why I can operate one or where this even came from."

"Yeah. It is rather strange." Serene said. "Dragonic Heaven is registered for Japan, but I never heard of its manufacture or when it was even released. It's a complete mystery still."

"Seriously?" T.K. said.

"That is rather strange." Sora said.

"Prodigious. One completely changed into another." Izzy said as he thought about it. "I wonder if it does have something to do with how Davis can operate an I.S."

"Okay. Enough of this science talk that I'm having a hard time understanding." Mimi said and pulled out a picnic basket. "I say we have some snacks, play some games, and have some fun." All of them were in agreement to that. They set up some blankets for some snacks and the guys set up a game of soccer.

"Okay, Davis. Let's see if you kept your soccer skills up." Tai said as it was old vs new.

"Don't worry about me. It's your own that I should worry about." Davis said and they all started to play a game. As they were all playing, the girls were talking.

"You're from Italy, Sierra?" Mimi said. "Ooh, you must know all the good Italian fashion designs."

"You use to live here in Odaiba, Kimi? What are the odds?" Sora said. As they were all talking, Fria looked towards the game. She seemed more interested in that than some girl talk.

"Fria, are you okay?" Sierra asked.

"What is it that they are doing?" Fria asked.

"They're just playing soccer." Yolei said. "It's like all Davis and Tai think about."

"Yeah. Don't you know that soccer is Davis' favorite sport?" Kari said.

"Is it?" Fria said.

"Hey, Fria." Davis said and got her attention. "If you want to play, you can."

"She can switch with me. You guys are too tall for me anyway." Cody said/ Fria was interested and would like to know more. She went over to Davis and switched with Cody.

"Let me explain how to play." Davis said.

"You try to get this black and white ball into the enemy's net and it seems you're unable to use your hands." Fria said.

"I thought you didn't know how to play?" Davis said.

"I learned through observation." Fria said. Davis went along with it and placed the ball near her.

"I'm warning you. I'm not going easy just because you're a girl." Tai said, but noticed something wasn't right. "Hang on. You can't run in those shoes."

"You do not need to worry about it." Fria said.

"Just leave it, Tai." Matt said. "She's never played before. Let's just see what she can do." Tai decided to let it go and faced her.

"Alright. Bring it on." Tai said, but Fria went by her pretty fast in her shoes and it caught Tai off guard. Fria made it past them very easily and kicked the ball right into the net. Tai and Matt couldn't believe she pulled that off. Neither could the others that didn't know her that well.

"How did she do that?" Matt said.

"And in heels." Tai said.

"Oh. I guess I should have mentioned." Davis said. "Fria is actually from Russia and she has a military trained body."

"Russia?!" Matt said.

"Military trained?!" Tai said and both of them were getting nervous facing her.

"Davis has really made some interesting friends during his time at that boarding school." Kari said.

"Speaking of which... Kari, Davis told us that you and he have known each other since they were kids. That you two are childhood friends." Lita said. "Is that really true?"

"Huh?" Kari said and put some thought into it. "Oh yeah! Time sure flies. We've been friends for so many years and I didn't really notice how long it's been." When she answered them, the other four girls glared at her again and it made her uncomfortable. Kari leaned closer to Sora, Mimi, and Yolei to talk to them. "Why do those girls keep looking at me like that?" All of them looked at the stare they were giving Kari to get an understanding.

"Ooh!" Mimi said. "Those are the looks you give at a love rival."

"Love rival?" Kari said.

"Hang on. Are you saying all those girls have feelings for Davis?" Sora questioned.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Who would have guessed he get that many?" Mimi said.

"It's understandable since they go to an all-girl school. Then again, they're all first year students." Yolei said. "This might work out for you, Kari. Maybe this means Davis can finally get over you."

"Yeah." Kari said, but she didn't look or sound sincere when she said that.

"Hang on. Kari, do you actually have feelings for Davis?" Sora said and Kari's face was turning a little red. Kari didn't really know how to answer that.

"If you do, that means you have the advantage." Mimi said with a wink. "Davis already likes you. So why don't you do something about it?" Another question she didn't know how to answer.

"Goal!" Davis cheered. "Nice shot, Fria. You're a natural at this and you can do that in heels."

"That's good. It's good for a married couple to have common interest." Fria said.

"Married?!" The digidestined shouted as they couldn't believe that.

"I told you before that we're not married!" Davis said with some frustration. Everyone laughed and was having a good time. As they did, Lita looked around and saw how happy Davis was.

'Davis, you really know how to connect to people.' Lita thought. 'You connected with the pilots through your battles and you connected to your home friends through this whole digimon fights. I feel like the connection you and I have aren't as strong, but that's about to change. This way, maybe I can be closer to you.' She remembered what Wade told her the last time she spoke to her brother and what is to come for her. 'Red Wyvern….'

…

Davis: Not a bad break. Too bad it's just about over. Just before I need to head back to school, Miss Orimura with Ichika and the others show up. They were able to learn a thing or two about the two pilots that attacked us. On top of that, this total weirdo shows up and I can't tell how Lita must be feeling right now having him around.

Net Time: Family Complications

I also got to figure out this dream that keeps coming. What does it mean?


	15. Family Complications

The break from the academy was nearly over for Davis and the others. It was a nice surprise to have the girls visit, but the break is just about over. However, Davis continues to be haunted by the strange dream he keeps having and it keeps playing the same over and over again. It went off again and just like before, he shot straight up from his bed.

"What's the matter?" Veemon asked.

"That dream again. Why does it keep happening?" Davis questioned. This dream continues and Davis has no idea what it even means or why he keeps having it. The next morning, it was a normal day for Davis as he had some breakfast with his parents.

"So when do you head back to the academy, Davis?" Jack asked.

"Not until later in the afternoon or early in the morning tomorrow." Davis said.

"Well, it's been nice to have you home. It's been pretty quiet around here without you." Gina said.

"I am the life of the party." Davis said as he continued to eat. That was when he heard a knock on the door. Davis went and got it and saw it was Sierra and Kimi. "Sierra? Kimi? What are you two doing here?"

"We just got a message from Miss Orimura." Sierra said.

"Yeah. Didn't you get it?" Kimi said.

"No." Davis said.

"Here." Sierra said as she held out a device and it showed the message saying that Chifuyu wants all of them to meet in the woods outside of Odaiba.

"Davis, who is it?" Jack asked as he and Gina stepped out to look.

"Sorry. It's just a couple friends I made at my new school." Davis said. "Mom and Dad, that's Sierra and Kimi."

"Hello there." Kimi said.

"Piacere. It is nice to meet you." Sierra said.

"It's nice to meet you both as well. You two are very pretty." Gina said. Points for Kimi and Sierra for having Davis' parents approve of both of them.

"Davis, we better get going." Kimi said. "You know how Miss Orimura is if we're late to the meeting point."

"Yeah okay." Davis said. He quickly got changed and hurried out the door. "Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. I'll see you two when I get my stuff and Veemon." All three of them ran out.

"It's nice to see Davis make such good friends." Gina said.

"Yeah." Jack said, but his mind appeared to be somewhere else. "It makes me wonder if we're doing the right thing." Gina heard that and it aura in the room got a little depressing.

"Hurry up, Davis." Kimi called out. "I thought since you play soccer that you would be faster."

"Hang on. I'm coming." Davis said as he hurried, but when he went around the corner, he accidently knocked into someone. "Sorry about that."

"That's okay." The person he ran into was a man about nine years older than they are. He had short blonde hair wearing a lab coat and wore a light green shirt with black shorts and he had his own set of goggles around his head, but the lenses was smaller than Davis. "Hey. Nice look. A little on the strange side, but everyone has their own sense."

"Huh? What's wrong with the way I look?" Davis said.

"Nothing! Ha!" The guy said and all three of them thought he was a pretty strange man. "Ooh! Is that a pie shop?!" He was going to check it out, but suddenly stopped. "Wait! I've got somewhere I need to be. This place is so big that I don't know where to even go! Too many places to see, but not enough time. Bye!" The strange man took off and was out of their sight.

"Either of you know who that weirdo was?" Davis asked, but Sierra and Kimi didn't have a clue.

….

The Woods

Davis and the girls made it to the woods outside of Odaiba. They soon arrived to the meeting point that Chifuyu set and they saw everyone, Davis' group of friends and Ichika's group, was there with Chifuyu herself.

"There you three are." Chifuyu said.

"Hey, Davis. Your hometown looks great." Ichika said.

"Hey, what's going on?" Davis said.

"Don't know. Hearing Miss Orimura with Ichika, Houki, and the others was certainly a surprise to all of us." Lita said.

"Miss Orimura, what are we all doing here in the first place?" Charlotte asked.

"Now that everyone is here, I'll gladly explain. This is about the two that attacked during the tournament." Chifuyu said. That got everyone's attention for it was hard to forget. "Kanzashi Sarashiki, please bring up the data that I asked for."

"Harina and the mystery pilot." Davis said.

"Yes. Those two have brought shame on my name that I must redeem." Fria said.

"So what did you learn?" Ichika asked.

"We were finally able to gather data on the I.S. units that they used." Chifuyu said. "The one Harina used is called Orochi. It's a melee unit where it uses those snake-like extensions to help her fight. The other one is actually similar to Fang's Shenlong."

"It is?" Rin said.

"Yeah. I remember I got blasted by the same kind of cannon Rin uses." Davis said.

"Yes. It could be referred to as Shenlong 2.0, but it's also known as Tartarus." Chifuyu said. "As for who was piloting that unit, still remains a mystery. What we do know is that neither of these units have been registered in any country."

"What?!" All of them said.

"How can none of them be registered anywhere? They have to have come from somewhere." Cecilia said.

"We've contacted everyone we could, but they all denied building the units." Tatenashi said. "We think they might be part of some organization that operates in the shadows."

"They're true objective still alludes us. That's why I've assembled all of you here." Chifuyu said. "You all have personal units and I want you all to be ready to jump in action."

"Wait a minute ma'am. Lita doesn't have her own unit." Serene said.

"Actually…." Lita said, but wasn't quite sure what to say.

"We're about to have a special guess." Chifuyu said.

"Bonzai!" All of them looked to the sky and saw someone dive right down and land on his feet. It was the same strange person that Davis ran into. "Hiya!"

"Hey! You're the same weirdo from before!" Davis said.

"You were heading here too? I would have brought you." The stranger said and had his eye on one of them. "Lita! Lita, it's been so long! Come here!" He ran right to her with just enjoyment, but Lita hit him right in the face with some frustration and annoyance in her fist and he was knocked down. "That's no way to say hello."

"Lita, do you know this weirdo?" Davis asked.

"Sadly. Everyone, this is Wade. He's my older brother." Lita said.

"That guy is your brother?!" Davis said.

"Yep!" Wade said. "How is my precious baby sister?" He said like he was talking to an actual baby.

"You know I hate it when you talk to me like I'm still a baby! You know I'm not on anymore!" Lita said.

"You might have gotten old, but I'll always be older. So you'll always be my baby sister. Even if your chest gets bigger." Wade said and laughed like a child. That got him stomped on by Lita multiple times.

"I'm embarrassed to be related to you." Lita said.

"Lita's relationship with her brother certainly is….unique." Ichika said as he didn't know what else to think about it.

"Dysfunctional is what I call it." Houki said. Wade looked in their direction and spotted her. Wade managed to escape Lita's wrath and went over to Houki. He looked at Houki from all angles and it was making her mad.

"Hey! Aren't you Houki Shinonono?" Wade said.

"Yes, but how do you know that?" Houki asked.

"From your sister. Tabune and I are pretty good friends." Wade said. Houki was a little surprised for her sister never mentioned him before. "She and I studied under the same teach during a summer course."

"Houki has a sister?" Davis asked.

"Oh! I guess you never were told." Ichika said. "Houki's big sister, Tabune, is actually the person who created I.S. units."

"No way!" Davis said.

"Mentor, what is this strange man doing here?" Laura asked.

"I found out Fangshin's call to him and asked him to come here." Chifuyu said.

"Wade, did you bring it?" Lita asked.

"I sure did!" Wade said as he pulled out a switch and pressed a button. Something came falling down and landed near them. "Here it is, Lita. Your own personal unit. Red Wyvern." Everyone was amazed that a brand new bright red unit came to them.

"Lita's about to have her own unit?!" Rin said.

"How did he even get his hands on one?!" Laura said.

"My brother might act like an idiot, but he's actually a prodigy." Lita said. "He knows his stuff with computers and mechanics. He's been studying the I.S. for a while and made it himself."

"Try it out and let's see if you're as snug as bug in a rug." Wade said. "Might be a little tight if your breast are too big."

"Shut up! Who says that kind of stuff to their own sister?!" Lita said.

"I don't know. I kind of like him." Tatenashi said. Embarrassment aside, Lita changed and fit inside Red Wyvern. A bright red unit with wyvern wings and has red diamonds on the side of her head. She also had a plate pressed against her chest with a jagged bottom to it making it look like teeth. Lita got a good feel for it and like how it felt.

"Go on. Give it a try!" Davis said. Lita agreed to it and flew up into the air and she was going fast.

"Wow! This speed is incredible!" Lita said.

"It is pretty fast! I say the only unit that's faster than it would be Houki's Akatsubaki." Tatenashi said.

"Amazing! It's probably the same generation as Ichika's!" Kanzashi said. "It's more advance than the third generation."

"So far so good." Lita said.

"Lita, Red Wyvern has a weapon to it." Wade said. "Give that weapon a good kaslash! Pull out the Dorakoejji!"

"Let me see." Lita said and was able to summon a double edged sword to her hands. "It looks like a normal sword."

"Normal?! You think I do normal?! Boo on you." Wade said. "Try it out! Slice something!" Lita agreed to it just to get him to shut up. Lita flew back to the ground and sliced a tree right against it. What was impressive is that she was met with absolute no resistance and the tree went falling down.

"Whoa! It's almost like it didn't slice through anything!" Lita said. All the others were quite impressed as well. Davis went to check it out and felt the tree stump.

"Amazing!" Davis said. "There's no rough edges. It's completely smooth. It's as flat as glass." Kimi went over to the fallen tree and felt it on the tree as well."

"Davis is right." Kimi said.

"That sword holds a diamond-like blade. It's capable of slicing through almost anything." Wade said.

"That's incrediblie!" Sierra said.

"I would have to agree with you there." Charlotte said.

"Wow! You actually came through, Wade." Lita said.

"Nothing's too good for my baby sister." Wade said in the baby voice again and Lita got annoyed by him again.

"I wonder how this sword handles through flesh and bone." Lita said as she held it to him.

"Come on. Don't even joke like that." Wade said with an innocent look.

"This is very good. We'll all be returning to the academy tomorrow morning. When we do, you're all on standby." Chifuyu said.

"Yes, ma'am!" All of them said like soldiers in an army. Lita loved the fact that she had her own unit now.

…

Davis and Lita

Lita managed to be alone with Davis and the two of them hit a restaurant for them to eat outdoors. Lita couldn't stop admiring her new unit with it now as a chain bracelet with a red diamond hanging from it.

"You're brother really came through, didn't he?" Davis said.

"Yeah." Lita said. 'Now that I have my own personal unit, maybe it can help me be close to Davis like it did with the others.' She thought. She was happy that she could hang with Davis, but she noticed that he didn't look so happy. "Davis, are you okay? You look like you got something on your mind."

"Huh? Sorry." Davis said. "I just can't stop thinking about this dream I keep having. It's been happening for a long time and I don't even know why."

"Really? What happens in this dream?" Lita asked.

"It's weird. It's like flash images." Davis said. "First, there are these machines. Then, I heard this crash. Then, I see that's it raining, but there's a fire going. Finally, I see my dad. I also hear a baby crying."

"Weird. Are you sure you don't know what it means. Maybe you just don't know you know." Lita said.

"What do you mean?" Davis asked.

"Sometimes dreams are from some memories." Lita said. "Maybe something happened that you were too young to remember, but it was buried somewhere in your subconscious. If your father is in it, you should ask him. Maybe he knows what you're seeing."

"You think so?" Davis asked and Lita did.

"I'll even go with you. This dream sounds like it's a big deal." Lita said.

"Thanks. You're a pretty good friend." Davis said.

"Hopefully more one day." Lita whispered.

"What?" Davis said, but Lita just laughed nervously.

…

Davis' Apartment

Some dark clouds were starting to head over Odaiba and began to cover the sky. Davis and Lita hurried back to his apartment and made it there.

"There you are, Davis! I was starting to get worried you would have been caught in the rain." Gina said.

"Who is this lovely lady?" Jack said.

"This is Lita. Another friend I made at the academy." Davis said.

"Hello there." Lita said.

"So why did you take off earlier?" Veemon asked.

"Sorry. A little business about school." Davis said. "Dad, there's something I need to ask you."

"Okay. What is it?" Jack asked.

"I've been having this dream constantly and you're in it. Lita thinks it might be an old memory that I wasn't aware of." Davis said. "There's this crash, machines, and it's raining while there's a fire going on. I also hear a baby crying and just before I wake up, I see you in it. Do you have any idea what that could be?" Hearing about this dream caused Gina to drop a glass and it shattered on the floor. "Mom, are you okay?"

"They looked pretty shocked." Lita said. The faces on both of his parents were that of surprise with their eyes widened.

"What's with them? They look like they've seen a ghost." Veemon said.

"Mom? Dad?" Davis said as he didn't understand what was going on.

"Gina, it's time." Jack said.

"No, Jack!" Gina said.

"We have to tell him." Jack said.

"Tell me what?" Davis said and what he found out caused his entire world to shatter.

"Davis….you're not our real son." Jack said. Davis, Veemon, and Lita couldn't believe it with the rain starting to come down.

"What?" Davis said.

"It happened about sixteen years ago." Gina said.

"It happened when the three of us were coming home from a vacation." Jack said as he remembered it like it was yesterday. "It was raining like now. We were on our way back to Odaiba when we saw there was a car on fire after some sort of crash. We stepped out to see if anyone needed help and we heard the cries of a baby. We found one on the street and wasn't harmed. That baby was you."

"No way!" Lita said.

"So Davis was really adopted?" Veemon said.

"We didn't find anyone else and since we found you, we took it as our responsibility to raise you since there was no clue as to where you came from or who you really were." Gina said.

"How…How could you keep this from me?" Davis said as his bangs covered his eyes.

"We've always meant to tell you, but we didn't know how." Jack said. "You were too young to understand and by the time you were old enough, we were afraid we were too late." Davis trembled from hearing this story and Lita and Veemon were getting concerned about him. "Davis, you're still our son. It doesn't change anything."

"You two have been lying to me this entire time?!" Davis shouted with tears ready to spill out of his eyes with a mix of sadness and rage. "I can't believe this! So my entire life has been a lie?!"

"Of course not." Gina said.

"You're not my real parents. Now I don't know who my parents are or even if they're alive." Davis said. "I can't believe you kept something like this from me! You've been lying to me my whole life!"

"Davis, it wasn't like that at all." Jack said as stepped closer to him.

"No!" Davis shouted. "This is insane. My whole life has been a lie. This isn't my family and I'm not really suppose to have this life? Both of you just stay away from me!" Davis turned right around and ran out the door.

"Davis!" Veemon called out as he and Lita ran after him. Gina was practically crying herself for she felt like she lost her baby boy and Jack felt horrible. He knew he should have told Davis the truth before. As Davis runs through the rain, he looks back on his life and saw it was all lies. Now his life will never be the same.

….

Veemon: Hi. Veemon, here. I'm stepping in for Davis since he's dealing with some personal issues. I can't imagined what it's like finding out you were really adopted. He hasn't left his room since he got back to the academy and everyone is trying to figure out how to help him. The problem is that they don't know how.

Next Time: Snap Davis Back

If they're good friends, they're going to do whatever it is they can to help him through this.


	16. Snap Davis Back

It might have been a warm and sunny day at the academy, but it didn't feel that way for Davis. Hearing the truth about his parents was a real shock to him.

"Davis, please talk to me." Veemon said. All Davis did was lay on his bed with his front side pressed against the mattress. Ever since he got back to the academy, he hasn't really done much of anything. He wasn't moving or anything. It's almost as if he was dead. Veemon was getting really worried about him and he didn't know what to do.

"Davis, are you in there?" Lita said as she knocked on his door. Veemon went and answered it and saw Sierra and Fria with Lita. "Hey, Veemon. Any change?"

"Nope. He won't move or even talk to me." Veemon said. All three of them were starting to get worried about him. Serene and Kimi showed up themselves and were just as worried.

"How is?" Kimi asked,

"No change." Fria said.

"I feel so bad. I wish I knew what we could to make him feel better." Serene said, but none of them knew how they could help them.

….

Marinda

Meanwhile, the mysterious Marinda was going to meet up with her mother, Lineer. Lineer was looking over the data they have on Davis Motomiya and Ichika Orimura.

"Lineer, you asked for me?" Marinda said.

"Marinda, you know you can call me mother." Lineer said. "I just wanted my daughter's opinion on what she thinks of these two."

"Ichika Orimura and Davis Motomiya?" Marinda questioned. "I haven't had the chance to fight Orimura. As for Motomiya, he's no threat. Either way, they're both enrolled in I.S. Academy and that means they won't be a problem."

"Perhaps, but it is rare for there to be a male I.S. pilot." Lineer said.

"Do you think they might actually be a problem?" Marinda asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. Sometimes the most special things can be quite troubling." Lineer said.

"If that is all." Marinda said and left the room and had her mother continue with her little research.

"Ooh! What'ch ya thinking, Marinda?" Harina asked. "Can I come? Can I? Can I? Can I?"

"You're a child. I don't need your help." Marinda said.

"You're not fun." Harina whined. "You don't even call your own mother Mommy or Mama half the time. Is this about those weaklings at the academy?"

"Mind your own business, you twit." Marinda said and continued on. "If they really are a threat, all threats must be eliminated."

…..

Davis

Davis was like a statue. He hasn't moved at all. Everyone was concern, but they're going to keep trying until Davis gets back on his feet and his usual happy self. Veemon opened up the door and let Lita in.

"You really think you and the others can help him out?" Veemon said.

"We're all going to try. The main thing we must not do is just give up on him." Lita said. "He needs his friends now more than ever in this situation. Here goes." Lita put on a brave face and walked over to him. "Hey, Davis. I was thinking that maybe you could help me try out Red Wyvern. What do you say? You want to be my first opponent?"

"No thanks. I'm not in the mood." Davis said. Lita remembered that Davis turns down from a challenge. This was worse than she thought.

"Hey. At least we got him to actually talk. That's something." Veemon said trying to look at the bright side of it. Lita's attempt didn't work, Serene switched places with her and went in.

"Davis, I could use your help. I need a strong man to do it." Serene said as she tried using flattery to get him to at least move.

"Ichika's with Houki." Davis said.

"That's nice, but…..Ichika isn't all that strong in my opinion." Serene said. "I need someone who is tough and maybe a little bit of a backbone. Maybe someone like you. Can you think of anyone else tougher than you?"

"Miss Orimura's the teacher. She's suppose to help students. Go see if she's available." Davis said. That didn't go the way she was expecting. Kimi went in and try in her place.

"Davis! I've got a great idea. Let's go play some soccer." Kimi said. "We were told it was your favorite sport and some of the girls aren't that skilled. Maybe you can show them a few tricks."

"No thanks. It's just some game." Davis said. Kimi got annoyed and grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Will you get up?!" Kimi said as she started shoving him around. "We're all use to your peppy personality and this isn't the least bit peppy." Veemon grabbed her arms and was trying to stop her.

"Kimi, stop. This isn't helping. Now is not the time for your short temper." Veemon said. Even that didn't get Davis up or moving. Sierra went in and took her turn.

"Davis, I was thinking that maybe you and I could do some training together." Sierra said. "I showed you a thing or two about being a sniper. Maybe you could help me with my close-range combat."

"You're better off with Houki since she is a kendo champ." Davis said.

"True, but you and I were partners." Sierra said. "We made a great team before. So I'm sure you be able to help me the most."

"That's over and done with. You can ask the others to help you." Davis said. That hurt Sierra since that team they were meant so much to hurt, but was trying to stay strong for him.

"Okay. You're hurting. You didn't mean that. So I won't hold that against you." Sierra said as she tried to stay strong, but she wanted to get out of there and cry in her own pillow. Since she failed, that meant Fria was up. She went in and walked right over to the bed.

"What are you going to do? Try to reach out with that friendship you want to know so much about?" Veemon asked.

"Net. This requires something I have a better understanding of. He is my bride and it's my job to help him." Fria said.

"That's still not right. You think you can do any better than the others?" Veemon said.

"What I'm about to do, might seem unethical to some, but appropriate for us." Fria said. "From what I understand of the male gender, this should help him perk up." Fria grabbed his arm and held it to her.

"What are you going to do? You're not going to hurt him are you?" Veemon said.

"Net. This is what I had in mind." Fria said and opened up her shirt and showed her breast and black bra. She placed Davis' hand right on it.

"What are you doing?! What does that have to do with whatever you just said?!" Veemon said.

"The male gender desire for something like this, do they not? It is quite alright because he is my bride." Fria said.

"No he's not!" Veemon shouted. Even if Fria was right, even that didn't perk Davis up.

…

Outside

"All five of us and no one made even better progress?" Lita said. All five of them gathered together after their failures.

"I don't know what else we can do." Serene said.

"Hey guys." All of them looked and saw Ichika and his friends. All of them had an understanding of what was going on.

"Ichika told us what's going on with Davis." Houki said.

"The poor dear. It must be horrible." Cecilia said.

"You said it." Sierra said.

"I can't imagine what he must be going through. Finding out your parents aren't your real parents and learning you were really adopted for all this time must be hard." Kimi said.

"Why don't you let us try?" Rin said.

"Oui. Davis is our friend too and we should try to help him." Charlotte said and all of them were in agreement.

"I've already tried, but if you all want to give it a shot." Ichika said.

"Hopefully you will have better luck, but I had him grab my breast and he still would not move." Fria said.

"You did what?!" All four shouted.

…

Davis

Lita and the other girls did their best, but it wasn't enough to get Davis back on his feet. So Houki and the other upperclassmen are going to try and Houki is the first.

"Hey, Davis. You doing okay?" Houki asked as she went in, but already made a mistake. "Okay. That was stupid of me to ask. Davis, you are pretty good with a sword. I was thinking maybe I can teach you a few tricks since I am good with a sword myself."

"No thanks. Kendo isn't really my thing." Davis said. "Ichika's good with a sword and you like being around him. Just go ask him to join." So much for Houki's turn. Cecilia was the next one to try.

"Hello there, Davis." Cecilia said. "You're just the person I need. I thought DemiVeemon was so cute that I'm hoping to have a digimon partner of my own. I was thinking that maybe you can tell me about their world and how I might be able to have one. I'm sure a powerful man like yourself with a powerful digimon like Veemon might be able to help me with this."

"Just get in contact with Izzy. He's a lot smarter than I am and he knows it better than anyone." Davis said. Cecilia wasn't doing much better either. Rin went in and tried and had some cooking supplies.

"Time to get up." Rin said. "I hear you make great ramen and I want to see that for myself. Davis, let's just see how much of a cook you are. I brought everything you might need to make those noodles."

"Sorry, Rin. I'm not really in the mood to cook anything." Davis said.

"But you want to open a noodle cart from what the others told me." Rin said. "If you're serious about that, you need to keep practicing your cooking and you can't give up on it."

"I'm not, but in my mood, I might start a fire or something." Davis said. Rin tried using what he loves and that didn't work either. Charlotte went in and gave it a try.

"Bonjour, Davis." Charlotte said. "Listen, I could use your advice. I'm sure you're a smart guy."

"Not really." Davis said.

"Oh, I'm sure that can't be true." Charlotte said, but Veemon was already pushing her out. "What are you doing?"

"You already failed by going for his brains. That was doomed from the start." Veemon said. Charlotte felt like she needs to get know Davis better if she wants to help. Laura went in to give it her chance.

"So he still has not moved or anything." Laura said. "Not to worry. I will get him to move."

"Laura, you seem to be influencing Fria from what the others told me." Veemon said as he was a little worried. "You're not going to do something crazy like she did, are you?"

"Of course not. This always gets others running." Laura said and pulled out her battle knife. "If you wish to live, you will have to flee for your life!"

"Are you insane?!" Veemon said. Even that didn't work. "Going for his life at risk? He already thinks his life is a lie. Are you people even trying?"

…

Outside

"I just don't know what do." Lita said. Everyone gathered together, but not a single one of them had any luck.

"We all tried, but he just won't fall for anything we do." Cecilia said.

"At least you all tried. I need to get know him better. I tried going for is intellectual side and apparently that was a mistake from the start." Charlotte said.

"I tried a cook off from this dream of his, but that didn't work. Maybe Kanzashi or Tatenashi might know of a way we can help him." Rin said.

"No. Kanzashi is continuing research on those two I.S. pilots so we know what we're up against." Ichika said. "I'm also not sure Tatenashi might be the best person for something like this."

"What's going on around here?" All of them looked up and was met with Chifuyu.

"Miss Orimura! We're talking about Davis." Lita said.

"Yes. Motomiya is starting to slack in his studies." Chifuyu said.

"Chifuyu!" Ichika said as he can't believe she's not seeing the real problem, but she hit him on the head.

"That's Miss Orimura." Chifuyu said.

"Whatever. The problem is that he's going through something serious." Ichika said.

"How about I go talk to him? Ormiura, come with me so you can fill me in on the details." Chifuyu said.

"You can try, but none of us have succeeded. I'm starting to worry Davis might never smile again." Kimi said. When she said that, Laura was beginning to think of something.

"If mentor is helping, perhaps I have an idea that could do the trick." Laura said.

"What do you have in mind?" Houki asked as they all looked to her.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Ichika said.

….

Davis

The sun was going down, but Davis hasn't even moved from his bed all day. Veemon tried everything he could, but he had no better luck than anyone else.

"Motomiya, it's Miss Orimura. I'm coming in." Chifuyu said. Veemon freaked out and looked for a place to hide. He ducked under the bed just as Chifuyu came in. "You don't look like you've been doing so well." Davis wasn't even responding to her, but Chifuyu was more aggressive about it. She lifted Davis up from his bed and actually slapped him across the face and knocked him to the floor.

"What was that for?" Davis said.

"You're being pathetic." Chifuyu said. "Ichika told me what you recently found out. I understand that it's hard, but you're not doing yourself or anyone favors by just moping around."

"You don't get it." Davis said. "My parents aren't my real parents. My whole life has been a lie."

"Is the friendship you have with Ichika or any of the others a lie?" Chifuyu said. "So what if you found out you were adopted? This was still the life you were given."

"The life I was given?" Davis questioned.

"Maybe you don't know who your real parents are and I'm not saying you should forgive your other parents." Chifuyu said. "You still have some people in your life that actually care about you. My little brother sure does and so does everyone else that you consider a friend. None of that is a lie."

"It's not?" Davis said.

"No. Really think about your life with the people you consider friends." Chifuyu said. "Do you think any of those bonds is a lie? Do you think they really don't care about you? Are you really going to throw all of that away?" Davis thought back to all his friends he made and all they've been through together. He remembers all the great times he had with each one of them and he knows none of that could have been fake.

"You're right." Davis said as he got back up. "Those people are still my friends and none of that was fake."

"Of course I'm right and you can't just hide yourself away." Chifuyu said. "You'll see what I mean." She pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to him. "Head to this area tonight."

"What for?" Davis asked.

"Trust me. It will be experience that should at least take your mind off things. It will be hard to look away." Chifuyu said. Davis didn't understand, but he soon will.

…..

Veemon: Okay. Things are looking good so far. Davis is at least back on his feet and he's talking. That's all good. Wait a minute! What the heck are they all doing? Oh boy. Davis is sure in for a surprise. I doubt he will forget this, but who exactly came up with something like this in the first place.

Next time: Five Fair Maidens

It's one against the others and only one will be able to win it all.


	17. Five Fair Maidens

Davis is depressed after learning his parents aren't his real parents. His friends at the academy has been trying his best to cheer him up. After a little chat with Chifuyu, Davis was on his way to somewhere in the school in the middle of the night.

"Davis, where are we going?" Veemon asked.

"I don't know. I'm just doing what Miss Orimura told me." Davis said. "It should be just around the corner." The two of them went around the corner and was faced with a door. "I'm not familiar with here. Let's check it out."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Veemon asked. They both went inside the room, but it was so dark and they couldn't see a thing. "This better not be a trick."

"I'm not sure." Davis said. Suddenly lights came on and nearly blinded them. Both of them were able to see and saw a stage was set up with Houki and the other upperclassmen girls in a set of stands with Ichika in a suit.

"Welcome. Glad you could make it." Ichika said acting like some sort of announcer.

"Huh? Ichika? What's going on?" Davis said.

"Surprise." Houki said.

"Its a little surprise we have just for you." Rin said.

"Also, Ichika looks so handsome." Cecilia said.

"So are we ready to get started?" Ichika said.

"Start what? What the hell is going on?" Davis said.

"Here's the deal. We've got five lovely contestants that are here for your pleasure." Ichika said, but Davis didn't understand. "It might seem weird cause I went through the same thing, but just go with it. First, contestant number one is….Lita!"

"Lita?" Davis and Veemon questioned. Ichika cleared the stage and the curtains pulled away showing a dining room stage and showed Lita looking flustered and was wearing a maid's outfit, but there wasn't a top under the apron. She also wore fishnet stockings and heels.

"Lita? What's going on?" Davis said.

"This is really weird." Veemon said.

"It's not that easy for me either. This outfit is a little….embarrassing." Lita said. "Davis, you get up here right now!" She demanded. Davis didn't understand and just went up there.

"It's okay. You've got this." Houki silently cheered.

"So we all got our bets? Houki's got her favorite." Rin said and all five of them were in agreement. Davis went up on the stage and took a seat like he was the head of the table. Lita came over to him and placed some ramen for him.

"Here. Sorry. I didn't really know what else to give you." Lita said. "So you eat up and I'll clean around the table."

"Okay?" Davis said. He didn't understand what was going on, but he went along with it. As Davis was eating, Lita was doing some cleaning around the table. She stretched herself over the table, but Davis noticed something with her outfit and his face turned red. "Lita?"

"Yes?" Lita asked.

"Are you wearing a bra under that apron?" Davis asked. Lita freaked and tried to keep herself covered, but she bumped against the table. It caused the bowl of ramen to spill and some of it landed on Davis. "Aw! Hot!"

"Sorry!" Lita said as she rushed over to him and did her best to help him clear. "I'm really sorry about this."

"It's okay." Davis said, but noticed how close her chest was to his legs. Davis looked away so he wouldn't see anything he shouldn't. "Lita, if you're embarrassed about doing this, why are you doing it?"

"Uh…well….." Lita wasn't sure how to answer that. She was saved by the gong when Ichika banged one.

"Time's up!" Ichika said.

"What?! Already?!" Lita said.

"Sorry, but you have to make your time count." Ichika said. Lita didn't like her time was up, but she agreed to this.

"Sorry, Davis." Lita said.

"It's okay. I'm not burned or anything. It will come right out." Davis said. Suddenly the lights went out and a little commotion was going on. The lights came back on and it was a new set with it looking like a dancing floor and someone else was on it.

"Serene?!" Davis said. Serene was in a sparkling light blue dress with slits through her dress and it was backless.

"Are you ready, Davis?" Serene asked.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Davis asked.

"To dance of course." Serene said.

"Dance?" Davis said. Lita took a seat next to Houki and she wasn't quite satisfied.

"Don't worry. You still have a chance." Houki said. Serene helped Davis back to his feet and placed one hand around his neck and the other in her hand with the music starting.

"Uh…I'm not really the best dancer." Davis said.

"That's okay. Just leave everything to me." Serene said and she took the lead. She stepped back with Davis following. "You don't have to worry about a thing." Serene placed one of her legs around him. She turned around and had both of his arms around her and slid her back against his chest. She went all the way down and came right back up.

"Wow. You're pretty good." Davis said.

"Dancing can be pretty easy." Serene said as the two of them continued to dance around. "Just let the music flow and move the way that feels natural. I would be happy to give you a few lessons."

"Really?" Davis said.

"Of course." Serene said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close with her face turning red. "It would also be just us. Doesn't that sound nice?" She slid her hand against his face and was trying to actually kiss him.

"Uh….uh…Serene?!" Davis said as he was nervous and wasn't sure what to do. Lita shouted on seeing this.

"Yes. Yes. Go for it!" Cecilia cheered. Just as Serene was about to do it, the gong went off and interrupted them.

"Time's up." Ichika said.

"Wait. Please just a few more moments." Serene pleaded.

"Sorry, but we've got to move on." Ichika said.

"Oh well." Davis said as he removed Serene off him. "It actually was fun there."

"It was?! I was serious. I would be happy to give you lessons." Serene said, but the lights went out and another commotion was going on.

"Okay. Could someone please tell me what's going on? What were Serene and Lita trying to do?" Davis said. The lights came back on and he was in a forest scene now.

"Davis, up here." Davis looked up and saw Sierra sitting in a fake tree. She was wearing a fairy-like green outfit with a short skirt and showed some cleavage. "You are having fun? No?"

"Uh….maybe. Sierra, could you please tell me what's going on?" Davis asked.

"If you want some answers, you're going to have to come up here and sit with me." Sierra said. Davis didn't understand, but he went for it anyway and tried to climb the fake tree. "There's a ladder behind the tree." Davis climbed up as Serene sat with Cecilia.

"Another lousy second was all I needed." Serene complained.

"You try something like that in front of me again, you're going to be sorry." Lita threatened and the two glared at each other.

"Shh." Charlotte said. "Sierra is taking her turn." That showed who Charlotte was rooting for. Davis and Sierra sat in the fake tree.

"So what do you think? It know it's not a real forest, but just imagine that it was." Sierra said.

"I guess, but I'm too confused." Davis said. He couldn't keep his eyes off her outfit. "Why are you dressed like a fairy? A little revealing fairy?"

"It's….to fit the theme." Sierra said with her face blushing. Davis took a look around Sierra and saw her back.

"Hey. Your back is doing a lot better." Davis said.

"Yeah. It actually has me thinking of when we actually met." Sierra said as she carefully slid her hand to his. "I actually owe a lot to you." Davis adjusted his body a little, but it caused him to slip off with Sierra and they both fell on the floor.

"Are you two okay?" Charlotte asked.

"I think so." Sierra said.

"Hang on. I can't really see. Something's on my face." Davis said as he placed his hand on it, but Sierra shrieked and pulled away and crossed her chest.

"Davis!" Sierra complained. Davis didn't get it, but realized what was on him and was embarrassed with Serene and Lita frustrated.

"Uh…let's move on." Ichika said. Kimi and Fria were backstage and they were pretty upset about what happened themselves.

"That jerk. I can't believe he actually groped her." Kimi said.

"Yes and did not do anything when I placed his hand on me." Fria said. "No worries. It's is my turn and I shall win." Fria dropped robed and stepped out as the stage changed again. This time, it had a soccer theme to it with an interesting game and prize machine. "Ready to play?" Fria said with her in a red and white soccer uniform.

"Fria?" Davis questioned.

"How does she plan on winning like this?" Lita said as Sierra took a seat next to Charlotte.

"That outfit isn't even sexy." Serene said.

"Perhaps, but she's using what he loves to win over his heart. Go!" Laura said.

"Davis, let's play a soccer game." Fria said.

"Finally! Something I actually understand!" Davis said.

"The goal is to hit that target." Fria said as she pointed at it. "You hit it and you win a random prize." She placed a soccer ball down and kicked it with it hitting the target. The machine lit up and a small prize was rolled out. Fria opened it up and showed some coupons. "Half price off lunches for a whole week."

"Whoa! That is an awesome prize. So I just need to hit that target, right?" Davis said. He gave the ball a good kick and it hit the target with another prize coming out. Davis opened the capsule up, but was a little shocked at what he got. "What the heck?" He pulled it out and showed it was a black bra.

"My bra! That is mine!" Fria said. "Why is that even here?"

"Uh….Laura?" Ichika asked.

"Well, we were on a budget cut so some of the prizes are from Fria's room." Laura said. Fria and Davis didn't know what to think of this.

"Well….you won it. So…" Fria said, but Davis held it out to her.

"No thanks. You need it more than I do." Davis said and gave it to her. That was when the lights went out again. "Now what? Is Kimi coming out next?"

"How did you guess?" Kimi said. Davis felt a rope lasso around him and he was pulled back and was on a chair. The lights came back on and it was now country. Kimi stepped out with her wearing white cowgirl boots with short jean shorts and a red opened shirt that was tied at the bottom with it showing her belly. She also wore a hat with two braids in her hair.

"Kimi? What's with this look?" Davis asked.

"Just relaxed partner." Kimi said as she pulled the rope and pulled him towards her. "All you really need to do is sit back and relax." She pushed him back and got behind him. "You're in for a wild ride." She started shaking the chair around like it was mechanical bull.

"Are you trying to make me sick?" Davis said.

"Nope. Just giving you a ride you won't forget." Kimi said and went back around to take a seat on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Davis said.

"Yeah. What does she think she's doing?" Lita said as she and the others were getting irritated on seeing this.

"Yeah. Go girl!" Rin cheered.

"You worry too much." Kimi said as she adjusted herself on him and it was making Davis feel uncomfortable.

"You might want to be careful with how you move." Davis said.

"I said relax. The fun is just starting." Kimi said as she lifted his face with a finger so he look in her eyes. Before they could go any further, the gong went off. "Hey! I still have some time here!" She did, but that didn't really stop Veemon. "You little blue twerp. You're ruining things here."

"What is going on here?" Veemon said.

"Yeah. Not that this isn't enjoyable, but I'm confused." Davis said as Kimi got off and let him go.

"We did this all for you." Lita said.

"It was all really a crazy idea of Laura's." Kimi said.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Davis said.

"So each one of us put on a little show just for you in hopes you cheer up." Serene said.

"Though, it wasn't really easy and it was a little embarrassing." Sierra said as she gestured to the outfits.

"The others helped us out as well while Miss Orimura was talking to you." Kimi said. Houki helped Lita, Cecilia helped Serene, Laura helped Fria, Charlotte helped Sierra, and Rin helped me."

"Really? Honestly, I don't know what to think of all this." Davis said.

"It's okay. My friends did the same thing for me when it was my birthday." Ichika said.

"But it's not my birthday." Davis said.

"We know that, Davis." Sierra said.

"Davis, we know it must be hard for you. We know that it isn't easy knowing those weren't your real parents." Ichika said. "We just want you to know that we'll do whatever we can to make sure you stay happy." Davis looked around and saw that all of them felt the same.

"Thanks everyone." Davis said. "I don't know if I can forgive my "parents", but it's nice knowing I have so many people that do care about me." It's taking some time, but Davis seems to be getting back to normal.

"By the way Davis, what was the best part of all this?" Houki asked. Davis thought about it and the girls were waiting for his answer.

"I think finding out why you guys did this. Any other reason and this would have been a little weird." Davis said. He laughed it off, but all of them except Ichika and Veemon wasn't in a laughing mood.

"Guys?" Veemon questioned as the contestants all look like they've been shot or something.

"We meant who was your favorite." Cecilia said.

"Davis, you really are just like Ichika. You two have got to be the biggest idiots ever." Houki said.

"Where'd that come from?" Ichika said.

"What are you talking about?" Davis said, but he got really nervous when he saw how angry the five contestants were.

"Davis!" All five of them shouted. Davis actually got scared now as all five of them unleashed their wrath upon Davis. Five fair maidens that played fair, but became unfair in this case.

…

Davis

"This is certainly a night that won't be forgotten." Veemon said as he and Davis were walking through the campus.

"You can say that again." Davis said. "What were they all so mad about? What did I say? Still, it was pretty good night."

"I say it was worth it. You seem to be getting back to yourself." Veemon said.

"I don't know about that, but it did take my mind off my troubles, even for a short while." Davis said. As the two of them kept walking, Davis heard some sort of tapping sound. "Veemon, stop." Both of them came to a stop and he was listening.

"What is it?" Veemon asked.

"Someone's behind us." Davis said as he turned around and was faced with Marinda with her wearing a cloak over her shoulders that went down to her waist.

"Davis Motomiya…" Marinda said.

"Who are you?" Davis asked. "I don't think I've ever seen you before. If you're one of my fans, I might sign an autograph."

"I'm no fan of yours. My name is Marinda Kioya. I am here for only one reason." She moved her cloak away and took aim at Davis. All went silent except for the sound of gunfire.

…..

Veemon: That little competition the girls had was something. Makes you wonder why some of the girls do some of the sexual things they do and how they put up with humiliation or the embarrassment. Also, what the heck was with that Marinda? Why did she attack us like that? It's been a crazy night and that's saying something with us.

Next Time: Sympathy Found In Death

Who was your favorite part? Who do you think would have won?


	18. Sympathy Found In Death

Davis' friends tried to cheer him up and it seemed to have work. However, whenever something good happens, something bad happens. The mysterious Marinda showed herself and pulled out a gun to shoot at Davis. She took the shot and aimed to kill Davis with the sound going off, but he was saved. At the last moment, Fria stepped in and used the A.I.C. to block the bullet.

"Fria!" Davis said.

"Damn you. How dare you attack him." Fria said.

"You should have stayed out of this. You might have lived longer." Marinda said.

"Davis, who is this savage?" Fria asked.

"I really don't know, but her voice does sound familiar." Davis said.

"So you wish to do this the hard way and not die quickly? Very well." Marinda said as she held up her metal glove and it shined with her I.S. coming out and it revealed to be Tartarus unit.

"Tartarus!" Fria said.

"That's why she sounded familiar. She was the pilot that day at the tournament." Davis said. Marinda powered up her cannons and fired them. Fria tried to block the attack, but it had some power to it.

"Fria, lookout!" Veemon shouted. Marinda pulled out her sword-like weapon and tried to smash her, but Fria jumped back and avoided the attack. Marinda was about to attack again, but she just received a message.

"Very well." Marinda said and ended the message and flew in the air. "I'll just deal with you next time. Though you should vow this warning. Stay out of the way."

"You're not going anywhere." Davis said.

"He's right. You're coming with us for interrogation." Fria said, but Marinda wasn't listening. She fired her cannons again, but Fria blocked it again. When the smoke cleared away, she was nowhere in sight. "She got away."

"That was nuts. Fria, are you okay?" Davis asked.

"That is what I should be asking you." Fria said.

"She was aiming right at you, Davis. Are you sure you're not hurt?" Veemon asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the save Fria." Davis said.

"Yeah. Your timing was actually perfect." Veemon said.

"A little too perfect. How did you know I was going to be attack?" Davis asked and Fria got nervous with her face turning red.

"Well….I may or may not have been following you so I could find a moment to be alone with you." Fria said.

"What?" Davis said as he got closer to her face and Fria was getting a little more nervous. Then, Davis made a curious face as he looked right at her.

"What? What is it?" Fria said.

"Your eyes. I never noticed how blue your eyes are." Davis said.

"Is that a problem?" Fria asked.

"No. Blue's actually my favorite color. Your eyes are like two sapphire gems." Davis said.

"My eyes are like two gems? It's also your favorite color." Fria said. She's never felt so emotional before and wasn't handling it all that well as she smacked him across the face and knocked him down. She felt embarrassed after that.

"What was that for?" Davis said through the pain.

….

Marinda

Marinda retreated back to her little base because the message that was sent to her was by Lineer. Marinda entered the base and was faced with Lineer who was helping herself to some wine.

"Why did you call me back? I had the boy right where I wanted him." Marinda said.

"Why did you go after him in the first place?" Lineer said. "I don't remember saying that was okay. Is this about our last talk? I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea. I just find the two interesting."

"Ooh! Marinda sounds like she's in trouble." Harina said as she played around.

"I would ask if there's ever a time you're not a child, but I know you too well." Marinda said with some annoyance.

"Aw! Thanks." Harina said, but realized what Marinda just said and began to rethink that.

"I'm sorry, Marinda. I didn't mean to scare you or give you the wrong idea about those boys." Lineer said.

"I wasn't scared. I just believe that all threats must be eliminated no matter how big or small they must be." Marinda said. "After I was done with Motomiya, I was going to go after Orimura next."

"They really aren't any different than any other pilot in that academy." Lineer said. "Do you really think anyone in that academy is a threat to us?"

"Of course not. They don't know the true potential of the I.S. units." Marinda said. "They see it as some form of game in competition."

"There you go." Lineer said. "My master plan is near completion. If you really want a threat to eliminate, there is him. He is aware of my plans and his vast knowledge could be a problem to us."

"He's just one guy. How much damage could he really do?" Harina asked.

"Careful, Harina." Marinda said. "If one has the right power, one person could actually defeat an entire army. This one man is aware of Lineer's plan and as long as he's out there, he is a problem. One misplaced piece could cause an entire building to come down. How long do we have before all that you worked for comes to fruition?"

"Not long actually. We just have about another day or two to go." Lineer said. "In the meantime, you two should try to find our little problem since Marinda believes all threats should be eliminated. I should hold a toast to Tabune Shinonono, who to which it wouldn't be possible." She took a sip of her wine as she savored what could be a near triumph for her. "Soon, the entire world will have everlasting peace."

….

The Next Day

"What?! Davis was attacked last night?" Serene said. Class was starting up soon, but Fria just told the girls what happened the other night.

"Da. It was the pilot of the I.S. known as Tartarus." Fria said. "He is lucky I showed up in time or else he would have a bullet right through him."

"Morning." Davis said, but the moment he walked in was when the other three went right over to him.

"Davis, are you okay?" Serene said.

"Fria just told us what happened." Sierra said.

"Why did that mysterious pilot attacked you?" Lita said.

"Calm down. Let me explain." Davis said. "Her name was Marinda, but I have no idea why she attacked me. She just showed up and tried to kill me. Good thing Fria showed up and saved me or I could be dead." Fria acted a little smug, but the rest of them weren't just going to sit around quietly about this.

"Well, you don't need to worry because I'll watch your back." Sierra said.

"You? He requires a more skillful sniper and that's where I come in." Serene said.

"No way. He doesn't need a sniper. He needs a melee fighter like me." Lita said.

"Uh…I'm not helpless you know. I can take care of myself. She just surprised me was all since I didn't know who she was." Davis said. "I will say this much about her. Back when I tried to fight her and just last night, I got this strange feeling from her. I don't know what it was, but I do know this. Whoever this Marinda is….she means business." Davis couldn't shake it off, but there was something about Marinda and he couldn't really explain it. All he knew was that he needed to keep his guard up the next time they face each other.

"By the way, how are you doing?" Serene asked. "After last night, how are you feeling about this whole thing with your parents?" That was a serious question to be asking Davis even after what's been going on.

"Um…." Davis tried to think of what to say.

"Ok. Sit down and keep your mouths shut." Chifuyu said and Maya entered the room. "Before we begin today, I want to remind you all of a special event tomorrow. Miss Yamada, would you?"

"Of course." Maya said. "Tomorrow is when we will have special visitor. Someone who is high up in the I.S. corporation franchise. We'll be gathering with around in the arena for this meeting. Now for today's lesson." As they were busy teaching a class, Serene was a little distracted. She kept her eyes on Davis.

'Davis didn't answer my question.' Serene thought. 'I wonder if he's still hurting about the whole thing. Perhaps we should have done more than just try please him last night.' Serene felt so bad for him and wants nothing more than to make Davis happy again.

…..

Serene

When Serene was free, she looked around her room. She was trying to find something that she could use to help Davis out, but she wasn't having any luck.

"Blast it. There must be something I can use to cheer Davis up if he's still upset." Serene said as she dug around the drawer. She soon came across a photo in there and if it was of a man and a woman with blonde hair that looked similar to Serene. Serene saw that with some sadness in her eyes. "I suppose I can relate to him in a way. Maybe that's how I can help him."

….

Davis

Davis stepped outside to clear his head when class was over. He just needed a quiet place to think. He hang over a railing on the rooftops and looked up to the sky.

"Davis?" Davis turned around and was met with Serene coming up to him.

"Hey, Serene." Davis said.

"I'm sorry. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Serene asked.

"You're fine. I just needed some time to think." Davis said as Serene walked over and stood next to him.

"You didn't really answer my question from before." Serene said. "Are you doing okay with this whole thing about your parents?"

"I don't know." Davis said as he started to get a little depressed again. "This isn't really something you can just blow off like having a bad day. They lied to me all this timed. I always thought they were my real parents, but they weren't. Now I don't even know who my parents are or if they're even alive since I was found by a car accident."

"Do your friends back home know?" Serene asked.

"Yeah. Veemon told them." Davis said. "I was so busying moping in my bed that I didn't notice they all have been sending me messages. They're all pretty worried about me themselves. I have some from my fake parents, but I don't want to hear from them."

"Davis, you can't stay mad at them?" Serene said.

"Why not?" Davis said. "I don't really plan on seeing them or forgiving them anytime soon."

"Yes, they were wrong and probably should have told you the truth before." Serene said. "Still, they raised you like you were their actual son. They love you like any parent would love a child."

"Maybe, but I don't know if I can get over this. You wouldn't really understand. I'm not sure anyone does." Davis said.

"Don't say that." Serene said. "You're making it sound like you're all alone and you're not. I thought that was clear the other night. Though, I suppose that little contest wasn't enough."

"No. It's not that." Davis said. "I really appreciate what you guys did and it was actually a little fun. It's just that you guys don't know it's like for me now. Ichika told me once that his parents abandoned him and Chifuyu and he doesn't want to see them again, but that's not the same. Lita's parents are dead and she doesn't know them, but she didn't have people that pretend to be her real parents."

"Davis, in a way they can relate to you." Serene said.

"How would you know?" Davis asked and this next part was a little hard for her to say, but she said it for Davis.

"It's because I'm similar to Lita." Serene said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Davis said.

"I lost my parents as well." Serene said with a downcast look and Davis was surprised.

"You did? When?" Davis said.

"I haven't told anyone about this before. It happened when I was just a little girl." Serene said. "I was a pretty happy child with my parents in a wealthy home. They always found a way to spend some time with me despite how busy they were."

"Wait. Wealthy? You mean….you're rich?!" Davis said. Serene nodded her head and that was certainly a surprise for Davis. "No way! So what happened?"

"It all took place when I was about five." Serene said as that day reshaped her life.

….

Flashback

'My father was a respected man, but he received this phone call one day.' Serene narrated.

"I will not hear any more of this. If you make a threat like that again, you are the one who will be in a lot of trouble." Her father said and slammed the phone down as he ended the call. His wife tried to comfort him, but he noticed Serene hiding behind a door.

'I don't know what it was about, but I believed someone threatened his life or my mother and myself. When I was around, he always acted like nothing was wrong.' Serene narrated. Her father held out his arms and she ran right into them with all three of them looking so happy.

End of Flashback

…

"He sounds like he was a good guy." Davis said.

"He was. Which is why I don't understand why it happened?" Serene said.

"What happened?" Davis asked, but Serene held her hands near her heart and was starting to tremble. "Serene, if you don't want to talk about it, don't force yourself."

"No. I will if it will help." Serene said. "There were some people that were after our money, all our family fortune. So they decided to get rid of both my parents."

"You mean they killed them?" Davis said.

"Yes." Serene forcefully said. It was the most painful memory of her life. "It took a lot so that I wouldn't lose my home. When the I.S. was developed, simply put, the government agreed to protect all of it so I wouldn't lose anything if I became a representative contender. Ever since I lost my parents, I had to do a lot of growing up."

"Serene, I'm so sorry. You probably didn't even want to be a part of all this." Davis said.

"You don't need to worry about that. I'm fine because I got to meet you because of it." Serene said. "My point is that I understand, Davis. I loved both of my parents and I was so hurt when I lost them. That's how you're feeling, isn't it? I just want you to know that I do have an idea of what it's like and I'm here for you about this." Davis thought about what she just said and that meant a lot to Davis.

"Thanks, Serene." Davis said and he pleasantly surprised her with him hugging her. Serene's face was turning red almost instantly. "Thanks for sharing that with me. It's nice knowing there are people that care about me and people who understand my pain."

"Of course." Serene said as she was glad she could help him and returned the hug. 'I haven't felt this kind of warmth or comfort in a long time.' Their moment was interrupted as they both received an audio message.

"This doesn't sound good. We better get going." Davis said as he went on ahead and Serene following.

…

Chifuyu

Chifuyu called for everyone that had their own personal units and they all gathered in a meeting room.

"Davis, there you are." Kanzashi said.

"Ichika just told us about your parents. You holding up okay?" Tatenashi said. Davis gave off his genuine smile and that was a good sign for everyone as he told them he was.

"Everyone's here. Good." Chifuyu said as she and Maya were starting this meeting. "I've got a mission for all of you. We've found them." They showed visual images of Marinda and Harina flying through the air in their units

"It's them! Harina and Marinda!" Davis said.

"Yes. They've recently been spotted and are heading towards Osaka." Chifuyu said. "The government is asking for our help to apprehend them. What they're after, that hasn't been made clear yet."

"So you need us to catch them?" Lita said.

"Yes. I know this will be the first real mission for a lot of you, but that's what happens when you have your own personal unit." Chifuyu said.

"Sounds like fun to me!" Davis declared and all turned to them. "I don't know what's going on with those two, but I get that they've got to be stopped and I am so in." Davis appears to be back to his old self and he's ready for anything now.

….

Davis: Oh yeah! I'm back and I'm ready for action. That's just what I need and that's what's going to happen. Marinda and Harina are after something in Osaka and they don't seem to care what gets in their way. They're destroying everything to find it. Marinda is the one I'm the most worried about, but I'll be ready for her. She's got some skills, but I'm not going down.

Next time: The Dragon vs. The Demon

My first mission, but it might already be my last at the rate I'm going.


	19. The Dragon vs The Demon

After receiving word about the location of Marinda and Harina, Davis and the others were flying towards Osaka. Davis was pretty excited about this. He gets another shot at both of those trouble making pilots and this was an actual mission.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." Lita said. "I didn't think we would be able to use our own personal units for tasks such as this."

"It makes sense when you think about." Houki said. "The only way to stop an I.S. is to use one of your own. Besides, it might have been agreed upon that the I.S. units be used for sport, but they are actually used for assignments like this if the time calls for it."

"Who cares about that? I'm just glad I get to kick this bad boy out." Davis said.

"Motomiya, stay focus." Chifuyu said through the communication link. "The mission comes first. Don't get carried away. This won't be a competitive fight."

"I get it. The girl actually tried to kill me." Davis said.

"I'm telling you this because you don't seem to get it. They'll make sure they finish the job when they get the chance." Chifuyu said. "There is no one to call it off. This fight won't end until one side decides to retreat or die."

'Does Veemon feel all that pressure when he went to fight?' Davis thought.

"So why isn't Tatenashi or Kanzashi coming with us?" Sierra asked.

"They're on standby." Charlotte said. "Osaka is a large place, but there's no need for all of us to be here. Tatenashi is the strongest fighter in the academy. She's our trump card if we need it. As for Kanzashi, while she can hold her own, she's more reliable on guidance."

"I'm more worried about the people in Osaka." Serene asked.

"As am I." Cecilia said. "Why would those two be attacking Osaka?"

"Maybe we'll get out answers when we get there. Osaka is coming up." Ichika said. All of them flew through the clouds, but they saw smoke and destruction through the city. "Oh my god!"

"Two people did all that damage?!" Kimi said.

"It's horrible. What they trying to do with all this destruction?" Rin said.

"Let's split up." Ichika said. "Davis, you and your group try and find Marinda and Harina. The rest of us should try and help all innocent bystanders." All of them were in agreement with that and spread through the city to face the challenge.

"Ichika, was it really a wise idea to set them after Marinda and Harina?" Charlotte asked.

"They all have to start somewhere." Laura said. "The only way and they'll be ready is if they get the field work in."

"Besides, I've seen Davis in action." Ichika said with confidence in him. "All of them are more than capable of holding their own. Davis surely knows what he's doing out there when it comes to an actual battle."

…

Osaka

People were running for their lives. Harina and Marinda were wrecking through the city and they obviously didn't care what they have to wreck to get whatever it is that they are after. Harina looked like she was having a lot of fun like a child playing with some new toys.

"So much fun. I never knew smashing so many things would be this much fun." Harina said as she used her mechanical snakes and smashed through some buildings and wrecking everything in sight.

"Harina, stop it." Marinda said. "Smashing everything in sight won't get much done. We need to localize where our target is."

"Aw. That's not as much fun. It's so much more fun to break stuff." Harina said.

"Do you mean like this?" Harina was confused, but when she turned around, she saw Kimi flying at her with her flamed blades flying at her. Harina jumped up and avoided her attack. Kimi turned around and fired a few fireballs at her, but Harina knocked away all of them.

"Oh my? Does someone actually want to play?" Harina said. Harina saw another enemy attack coming and saw Serene and Sierra with their rifles and started shooting at her, but she avoided all their attacks. Marinda looked and saw the enemy was making its move.

"These fools again?" Marinda said. "What are they thinking coming out here? They lack the power to defeat us."

"Is that so?" Marinda looked up and saw Davis coming down at her with his sword. "You're in for a surprise because we've got plenty of power!" Marinda pulled out her twin axes and crossed them. She was able to block Davis' attack and didn't even move or anything. "What?! She blocked my attack so easily." Davis moved away to keep some distance between the two.

"You again? Perhaps I should have finished you when I had the chance." Marinda said. "You're not a threat. You're an annoyance."

"So you don't think I'm all that, do you?" Davis said. "I'll be happy to prove you wrong!" Davis charged right at her, but Marinda didn't seem the least bit worried. "Seiza Surasshu!" Davis flew right at her with his sword glowing bright. Marinda switched her weapons around and pulled out her own blade. She braced herself as she crossed blades with him. She was met with some force, but she was able to hold her own against the attack. "No way!"

"You really are a fool. You don't reveal your trump card at the start of a fight." Marinda said. She powered up her cannons and blasted Davis with him being sent flying and slid against the ground. Davis was able to get back up, but he saw his shield energies took some major damage.

"Motomiya!" Chifuyu said. "I told you take this fight serious. What were you thinking using your best attack right from the start?"

"Sorry. I was aiming to end this quickly. I have an idea of how powerful she is from our other encounters." Davis said. "I thought I could do that with Seiza Surasshu, but I guess I was wrong."

"If she's really as powerful as you say she is, you need to wear her down first and strike when she's at a moment of weakness." Chifuyu said.

"She's right, Davis." Lita said as she flew down next to him. "We can't take this lightly, but we can't afford to make any mistakes."

"I get it. I'm sorry. I screwed up." Davis said.

"Don't worry. I'll clean up your mistake." Lita said and charged right at Marinda. Marinda was ready for her as the two of them kept trading blows with each other. Marinda was alerted of another attack from behind. She had her cannons revolve around and fired to deflect Fria's grapples.

"How trivial." Marinda said.

"We haven't even begun to fight." Fria said as she charged in herself. She pulled out her halberd and swung it at her, but Marinda flew up into the air and avoided her attack.

"Where are you going?" Davis said as he flew right at her and attacked. He swung his sword at her, but Marinda was able to block that attack as well.

"What is this? Are you even trying or are you holding yourself back for some reason?" Marinda said. Davis didn't quite understand. "Perhaps it's a mix. Perhaps you just aren't aware of your full power and that's exactly why you can't beat me." Marinda moved Davis' sword out of the way and struck him pretty hard that sent him flying. Davis tried to hold himself together and was able to regain his balance. He got a good feel of her power from this fight so far and it wasn't looking good.

'Miss Orimura wasn't kidding. This isn't like the fights in the arenas.' Davis thought. 'This girl is holding absolutely nothing back. I think she's going with the actual intent to kill.' He looked right at Marinda and he's never met anyone quite like her before. 'What's going on? What's her deal?'

"Davis!" Lita called out as she and Fria flew up to Marinda. They both tried to attack her, but she was too fast for the both of them. "Keep your head in the fight. The sooner we get these two, the better."

'She's right. I can't let myself get distracted.' Davis thought and flew in to join the fight. As they were all fighting in the air, the others were doing their best to hold off Harina.

"Take this. Let's see you try and escape." Serene said. She unloaded all of her weapons attached to her Icy Queen and fired at Merinda, but Harina was a slippery one. She kept moving around like the snake she was.

"I've got her!" Sierra said as she brought out her missile launchers and started shooting at Harina, but those weren't working either.

"Gosh, you're all so lame!" Harina said.

"Shut it!" Kimi said as she came down at her with her blades, but Harina was able to block that attack as well.

"I agree with Marinda." Harina said. "You all are totally weak. You I.S. Academy students don't really understand the power you really have. You don't come at your opponents with the intent to kill."

"Intent to kill?" Kimi questioned.

"Like this." Harina said as her snakes bit around Kimi and her shield energy beginning to drop and she was starting to be in pain.

"Kimi!" Sierra called out as she deployed dagger-like weapons to try and free her. Harina was faster as she tossed Kimi right against Sierra and they both crashed against a building and it nearly collapsed on them.

"Are you two unharmed?" Serene asked.

"I am. Kimi, what about you?" Sierra asked.

"A little damage, but I think I'll be okay. it doesn't feel like those snakes had venom to them." Kimi said.

"This is starting to get boring. You guys aren't much fun." Harina said.

"Is that so? Let me show you a blast." Serene said as she opened fire at Harina again, but Harina was avoiding all of her attacks. Lita and Fria tried to tag team against Marinda while they both tried to remain close to her. Both of them tried attacking from both sides at the same time, but Marinda switched from her sword to her twin axes and blocked both of them. She swung her axes against their weapons and fired her cannons at both of them with them being knocked out of the sky.

"She's skilled!" Fria said.

"You can say that again. Her ability to switch her weapons around is incredibly fast." Lita said.

"This fight is just getting started!" Davis said as he went into the attack. Both of them clashed against each other and kept the fight going in the sky. Davis tried to strike her again, but Marinda blocked his attack. She was powering her cannons, but Davis was smart enough to move away. Marinda began shooting around at him, but Davis was avoiding every one of her attacks. Davis was flying around the city, but he spotted something ahead. He saw innocent people about to be in her line of favor.

"Now perish!" Marinda said. She fired her cannons and Davis saw those innocent people were going to get hit.

"No!" Davis used himself as a shield and blocked the attack, but he hit the ground from the impact. Davis turned to the people. "Go! Get somewhere safe." The people didn't wait around as they all ran off. Davis did his best to get back up.

"Motomiya, you need to pull out. Your shield energy is too low. One more attack and you could get seriously hurt. Maybe even be killed." Chifuyu said.

"No. I need to at least make sure those people are far enough away." Davis said. Marinda flew over to him and Davis got ready for whatever she might bring.

"You used yourself as a shield to protect them?" Marinda said.

"Of course. What the hell is your problem? Someone like you had to have seen those people and they were going to get hurt." Davis said.

"It's their own fault if they were too cowardly and foolish to move out of the way." Marinda said. "My resolve is as strong as iron. I won't allow anyone or anything stand in the way of my goals."

"What goals? You're turning Osaka to hell!" Davis said. "What could you possibly go to such lengths for?"

"I don't need to explain myself to the likes of you." Marinda said and charged right at him. "You're finished!" Marinda was all set to finish him off, but Davis was saved as Ichika came out of nowhere to attack, but Marinda was able to block it.

"Ichika!" Davis said.

"She's good! She was able to block my attack when I used the Ignition Boost." Ichika said.

"I've got her!" Rin said as she came from behind with both her weapons together. "I'll show that Shenlong is the better I.S." Marinda pushed Ichika out of the way and blocked Rin's attack as well.

"Shenlong? The predecessor of my Tartarus." Marinda said. She fired her cannons and Rin got hit pretty hard. "The predecessor can't surpass the successor. The successor always moves forward."

"Davis!" Davis looked up to see the others fly by with Houki flying down to him. "Here." Houki placed her hand on him and glowed a yellow light. Davis could feel energy traveling through him and his shield energy was restored.

"Thanks, Houki. I needed that." Davis said.

"No problem." Houki said.

"How are all the citizens? Are they all safe?" Davis asked.

"Roger. We managed to evacuate the area. Everyone should be safe." Houki said. "All that's left is to handle these two. Davis, you need to keep your focus. This battle is unlike everything you've seen before." She went in to fight and Davis kept his eyes open.

'She's right. I can't keep holding myself back. Look for an opening.' Davis thought and while they were fighting her, the others were taking care of Harina. Trying to at the very least. Charlotte, Cecilia, and Laura surrounded Harina and all were ready to fire.

"Now!" Cecilia ordered. All of them fired at once and kept going until they created a dust cloud. They waited until it was cleared.

"What was that?" Harina said and all of them were surprised to see she was completely unharmed. "Is that really all you can do? You people are really a year ahead of these guys? I guess that doesn't really make much of a difference."

"There's no way!" Charlotte said.

"She's completely unharmed!" Laura said.

"How can that be?" Cecilia said. The others were doing their best to fight off against Marinda. She fired around Fria and Lita while she was trying to fight off Rin, Ichika and Houki.

"She's so strong!" Rin said.

"No joke. I can't believe she's able to fight off all of us like this." Ichika said.

"Just keep attacking!" Houki said as she launched a few shots with her blades, but Marinda was able to deflect each one.

"Why do you continue to resist? All you're doing is making this more troubling than it needs to be." Marinda said.

"That's what you think. We're fighting because you guys are hurting others!" Davis said as he charged in and thought he had her, but Marinda was able to block that attack as well.

"You come back? Why bother when you lack the power to defeat me?" Marinda said. "Is this some depressed attempt for your life to end?"

"Shut up!" Davis shouted. He swung his sword again, but Marinda blocked it as well. This time, Marinda was moved back a little.

"He was able to move me?" Marinda questioned. "How could he have pulled out even more power?"

"You should know better than to underestimate us!" Davis shouted as he swung his sword again, but Marinda blocked it as well and put in a little more resistance to it.

"Now it's starting to get interesting." Marinda said with a small smile. Both of them pulled back their blades out. They slammed them against each other and was putting in some power into the attacks.

"Answer me, Marinda. Who are you people and what are you after?" Davis said.

"What good would knowing do?" Marinda said.

"I don't know, but it will help so we get you to stop hurting people." Davis said. Both of them were pulling out some power into their attacks and trying to push the other back. "Guys, while I'm holding her here, blast her."

"What?! You want us to hit you with her?!" Lita said.

"We can't." Ichika said.

"Just do it!" Davis shouted. With no other choice, they did what Davis asked and fired at both of them and caused an explosion.

"Davis!" Fria and Lita called out. They waited for the smoke to clear away and saw both of them were still standing.

"That's it. I'm done." Davis said as his I.S. was deactivated with all its power gone and he dropped to the ground.

"No way! I can't believe she's still standing!" Rin said.

"This is where it ends!" Marinda said as she was ready to finish him off, but she stopped when she received a message. "Now? Understood. Harina, we're pulling out."

"Already?" Harina asked.

"Those are our orders. We'll let you go this time, but you be wise not to stand in the way." Marinda said and they both flew off.

"Come back!" Ichika shouted.

"Leave it. Osaka is safe and that was the mission. On top of that, we have a man down." Chifuyu said. "We'll just have to get them next time."

"It's okay. I'm fine." Davis said as he got back up. "I can't believe how strong Marinda is and what was all that stuff she was spouting about really? What goal? What is she trying to do?" All of them heard clapping and they were all surprised to see it was coming from Wade.

"Bravo. Wonderful show." Wade said.

"Wade?! What are you doing here?" Lita said.

"Enjoying show. How's my baby, waby, little, wittle sister? You like your new toy?" Wade said.

"I mean why are you in Osaka and give me a real answer." Lita said as she was ready to cut him down.

"That's simple. I'm the one they were after." Wade said.

"You?!" Davis said. "Why were they after you? Not to mention why did you say it so casually?"

"Wade, what's going on?" Lita asked.

"Let's wait until everyone gets here. Chifuyu, I know you can hear me. I think it might be best that you come and listen to what I have to say." Wade said. "It's time you all knew the truth. You see, I know what's going on." Wade knows something they don't? What does he know? They're about to get answers to what's going on.

….

Davis: Wade knows something we don't about those girls? I know he might be considered a genius, but he does act weird. Anyway, Marinda is one serious girl and an even serious fighter. I say it's just about scary. Not as scary as what this Lineer has planned. I'm not sure if we'll be enough to handle this.

Next Time: Lineer's Desire

There is so many twists and turns here. I'm not sure how to untangle this mess.


	20. Lineer's Desires

After what happened at Osaka, Marinda and Harina were asked to come back to Lineer. Both of them entered a lab where Lineer was waiting for them.

"You're back. I take it you didn't find Wade?" Lineer asked.

"I'm afraid not." Marinda said.

"We would have, but those dorks from the I.S. Academy got in our way." Harina said. "We would have beaten them, but you asked us to come back."

"That's okay." Lineer said. "This was all years in the making and it doesn't seem like Wade really did anything to stop us. Now that we're about enter the final phase, there isn't really anything he or anyone can do that stop it."

"It's really all done? Yay!" Harina cheered. Lineer flipped a switch and it turned on the lights to reveal scrawny looking robots that were about twelve feet tall with large pieces of dark green metal that acted like the ribcages. "Soon my lovelies. You will bring upon eternal bliss upon the entire world."

…

Osaka

Davis and the others failed to capture Marina and Harina, but they were all surprised to learn that Wade was the one who they were after. They were also surprised to hear that Wade knew something about them that they didn't.

"Spill it, Wade. What the hell is going on?" Lita said.

"Lita, you shouldn't talk like that." Wade said. "Besides, we can't be rude. I asked your teacher to come. This way, I don't have to explain it twice. Ooh! There!" All of them looked up and saw Chifuyu being carried by Maya in an I.S. to get there faster. Both of them landed down and sent away the I.S.

"Okay. I'm here. What's this all about?" Chifuyu said.

"Oh my!" Maya said as she looked around Osaka. "The damage here is worse than I thought."

"Yeah. It's pretty bad. People have a lot of work to do to clean it." Wade said with a cheerful laugh, but Lita hit him against the face for it.

"I'm starting to see where Lita learned to hit so hard." Davis said.

"You can say that." Ichika said.

"Enough fooling around, Wade! Get serious or else!" Lita said.

"You're right, Lita." Wade said and she noticed an instant changed in Wade. Instead of acting silly and childish, he actually seemed serious. "We're in serious situation and we don't have time to waste." He reached inside his coat and pressed a button where a hidden passage opened up that went under the city. "The reason they didn't find me is because they didn't know where to look. Follow me." Wade led the way inside and all of them followed him down.

"What is this place?" Sierra asked.

"It's one of my labs." Wade said. "It's one of the places where I've been doing my research."

"You didn't tell us your brother had his own hidden labs." Kimi said.

"That's because I didn't know myself. I never saw them before." Lita said. "I also never saw my brother like this. I've never seen him so….serious."

"What is this all about that you needed me to fly out here in person?" Chifuyu said.

"We'll get to there. I didn't want to take the chance of someone hearing our conversation when they don't need to." Wade said. They made it to his lab and all of them seemed amazed as what they saw with all the equipment he had.

"This place looks awesome!" Ichika said.

"You can say that again." Serene said.

"This is one of the labs where I do my research on the I.S." Wade said. "I study to see how they operate and why women can operate them. That data helped me created Red Wyvern for Lita. Davis and Ichika, perhaps you like to help me one day seeing as how you two are the only male pilots."

"Uh….science isn't my thing." Davis said.

"Yeah and the girls know more than I do." Ichika said.

"Enough fooling around. Let's get right to the point." Chifuyu said.

"Mentor is right. Answer our questions or things will get very painful for you." Laura threatened.

"Wade, we really should stay on subject. Why was Marinda and Harina after you?"

"It's because they were following orders from one they were answering too." Wade said and that caught everyone's attention. "Make yourselves comfortable because this might take a while." All of them gathered around a screen and were ready to hear what Wade had to say. "In order to understand, I need to go back to many years ago."

"Why? What is this about exactly?" Rin said.

"Because what I'm about to tell you is a threat to the entire world." Wade said. Hearing the whole world could be in danger caught everyone's attention.

"Go ahead." Chifuyu said.

"Of course." Wade said. "Let me ask you all something. You all know that Tabune Shinonono was the one who created the I.S. units, right?"

"Yeah. She is my own sister after all." Houki said.

"Right." Wade said. "Have you ever wonder how she came up with something like that? It was all thanks to the teachings of one man. His name was Inzuma Kioya." An image of him was shown with him being a common man with brown hair parted to the right.

'Kioya?! That was Marinda's last name.' Davis remembered and listened carefully.

"I already told you this before. When Tabune and I were younger, we both studied under him." Wade said. "He was a brilliant man and it was his teachings that helped Tabune bring about the creation of the I.S."

"My sister never told me about this." Houki said.

"Are you saying the I.S. was made possible because of him?" Rin said as they were all amazing.

"Simply put, yes." Wade said. "Dr. Kioya was a brilliant and kind man. His wife was the problem."

"His wife?" Fria questioned and he showed an image of Lineer.

"Lineer Kioya. She was a brilliant mind herself. She also happens to be Marinda's mother." Wade said.

"That's her mother?!" Davis said.

"Lineer Kioya?! That's our special guess tomorrow." Maya said. "She's well-respected in the I.S. corporation world and she's paying a visit to our school." When Wade heard that, he was a little surprised himself.

"Oh no. That must mean she's moving to the final parts of her master plan." Wade said. "Lineer is a dangerous woman. Her goal is to have the world in eternal peace and happiness. A world where there is no war, no sorrow."

"What's so wrong with that?" Charlotte asked.

"Nothing really. The thing is that her methods are well…..inhuman." Wade said.

"Inhuman?" Cecilia questioned.

"That's right. Lineer has developed technology of a robotic army that is powered by human beings." Wade said as he showed images as he explained. "By that, I don't mean that human beings control them. I mean that they capture human beings and use them like power cores. In other words, we humans would be like batteries to them." Hearing that human beings are captured and power them was a scare to all of them.

"Say what?!" Davis said.

"Captures humans and use them like batteries?!" Kimi said.

"How could they even do that?" Serene said.

"And what was all that stuff about peace and happiness?" Rin said.

"All of you, shut up!" Chifuyu said. "We haven't heard the whole story yet. Let's heard what Mr. Fangshin has to tell us before anything else."

"I was just about to get all of that actually. This was all made possible when the I.S. units came into existence." Wade said. "As you all know, units and their pilots learn from each other with this special energy where they can benefit for each other. That's not the case here. It would be more like a one-sided relationship when you're captured. Lineer had this planned for years, but couldn't figure it out. When the I.S. came into existence, she found a way to use the technology for her to complete this."

"That still doesn't explain all that stuff you told us about how she wants peace and happiness." Cecilia said.

"Well, when a human is captured, they're placed inside a dream-like state." Wade said. "They begin to see that their greatest fantasies and desires become reality and they give you the sensation of that all of it is real. Lineer believes that if she does this, the world will have true peace and happiness."

"But none of it is real happiness! It would all be a lie!" Davis said.

"She doesn't care for the circumstances of how she obtains it, as long as she does obtain it." Wade said.

"What about Dr. Kioya? What does he think of all this?" Sierra asked. When she did, it made Wade a little upset.

"Dr. Inzuma Kioya was against it when he heard all about it." Wade said. "However, I'm afraid he won't be joining us. He passed away long ago."

"He did?!" Serene said.

"Damn. I'm sure he could have been a big help to us." Kimi said.

"Let me ask you something and this might sound stupid. This teacher of yours….was he also Marinda's father?" Davis asked.

"Yes. Why would you need to ask that?" Wade asked, but Davis didn't really answer.

'I wonder if what went on between these two had something to do with why Marinda is the way she is.' Davis wondered.

"It would stand to reason that this Lineer might have also developed Tartarus and Orochi." Laura theorized.

"That would explain why they haven't been registered anywhere." Fria said.

"Yes and I'm afraid it's about to get worse." Wade said as he showed their school. "If Lineer is attending your school tomorrow, they're getting ready for the final phase of their plans. They must be planning for everyone to gather in one of the arenas and sacrifice them to Lineer's robots."

"Sacrifice?!" Davis said.

"Oh my gosh! They're planning to do exactly what you told us. Turn everyone into batteries." Ichika said.

"But why the academy?" Lita said.

"Because an I.S. pilot might have the best chance of stopping her. At least that's what I theorized." Wade said.

"We should alert everyone and evacuate the facility." Maya said.

"No. That would only cause a panic. In their frantic state of mind, people could get hurt." Wade said.

"But what about the students and instructors? It would save their lives." Davis said.

"Perhaps, but we can't let Lineer know we're on to her." Wade said. "We want her to come so we can put a stop to her. Besides, she can always just move to another location."

"Man, this lady won't stop at anything." Davis said. "Screw that! Lineer, Harina, and Marinda, I'm taking every last one of them down."

"After hearing that, you're not scared?" Wade questioned.

"Hell no." Davis said. "Someone's got to stop them and if it has to be us, that's fine with me. You're making it sound like the fate of our world is in our hands. It's a lot of pressure, I know, but as long as we stick together, we can do it." He knew the stakes, but there was something else he had to do as one person came to his mind. "One way or the other, I've got a little score to settle with Marinda myself and that's just an added bonus." Everyone saw he wasn't backing down and wants to do all he can to stop this. It actually boosted their morale.

"If you're going in, so am I." Lita said.

"So am I." Serene said.

"You can count me in." Kimi said.

"As will I." Sierra said.

"I too will be going." Fria said. Everyone was in agreement with Davis. The rest of them don't have much experience in saving the world, but if Davis really thinks they can do this, perhaps they can.

"If you're asking for our help, looks like you got it." Chifuyu said.

"I'll at least let the Sarashiki sisters know so they can set up measures to help us." Maya said.

"Good. I was hoping you all be able to help." Wade said. "It's getting late. You all can rest here and make any preparations you need. We don't have much time." Now that they know what's been going on and what's at stake, failure is not an option.

…

Davis

Davis looked out at what was left of Osaka in the middle of the night. Harina and Marinda did a real number on the place. Davis couldn't believe how destructive both of them were. Now he sees the rest could happen around the world.

"Are you okay?" Davis turned around and was met with all five of the girls.

"Yeah. Just thinking." Davis said. "It's crazy. My life has been turned around because of these I.S. units. Now I'm the world is in a whole lot of trouble because of a small group of ladies."

"You can say that again." Lita said.

"It's all a lot to take in." Serene said.

"No kidding. I never thought we would have to fight to save the entire world." Kimi said.

"I did not either." Sierra said.

"I might have been trained to fight for my country, but even I think this might be too much to bare." Fria said.

"I know it's all a lot. How do you think I felt when I have to protect two worlds?" Davis said. "One thing I do know is that we can do it if we just stick together and fight together. So are you all with me?" He held out his hand and they all placed it on his own to know that they will fight as a team and win this battle.

…..

The Next Day

At the academy, everyone was gathering for Lineer's arrival. No one knew the danger they were all being placed in. Tatenashi and Kanzashi were the only ones that were.

"Kanzashi, are you ready?" Tatenashi said.

"I think so." Kanzashi said. Meanwhile, Veemon climbed up the building and managed to get a good look.

"Where's Davis? He and Ichika didn't come back at all last night." Veemon said. "This seems like a big deal. So he has to be here." Everyone waited for it to begin and it soon did. A smokescreen came from the arena and lights came on like it was runway. Some of the smoke cleared away and showed the three walking through. A special stage with a cross was set up for them as they walked on the stage. Everyone cheered, but they had no idea of what they truly were.

"Look at the silly fools. They don't know what they're getting into." Harina said.

"They don't. At long last the day has come." Marinda said as she had her eyes on the prize.

"Students of I.S. Academy, thank you for having me. My name is Lineer Kioya. I must say that I owe a lot to the I.S. units. I've studied them for a long time and all that I have dreamed of can come true because of them."

"Is that her?" Kanzashi questioned.

"Yeah. Get ready to move in." Tatenashi said as both of them got ready.

"I am here today because I wish to reveal what the I.S. had done for me." Lineer said. "Thanks to it, you shall all enter a world of bliss, peace, and all of it everlasting." She snapped her fingers and it caused electrical currents to travel through the stands and blocked all forms of exits.

"Whoa! What's going on?!" Veemon said. All of them were trapped and had no place to run. Everyone was starting to get scared for none of them knew what she was doing, but it felt like a hostage situation.

"It will soon be time." Lineer said. "You all will have your happiness with the rest of the world." Lineer was enjoying these few moments before her dream becomes a reality. However, it would have to wait a little longer as she heard a noise in the sky. She looked up and saw Davis with everyone else flying down. They deactivated their units to conserve some power as they faced the girls.

"You're little party is over, ladies! Let everyone go!" Davis demanded.

"It seems some people are late for the show." Lineer said. "I take it the one with the big mouth is Davis Motomiya."

"Bite me." Davis said.

"How rude." Lineer said.

"So you're Lineer." Davis said.

"I am. I would be correct to assume that Wade told you about me." Lineer said. "My late husband sure has some troubling students, but I suppose I do owe Tabune because she made this possible. You don't know who you are against. I am Lineer Kioya and….." Lineer didn't get to finish as she felt something pierced right through her. Everyone was certainly surprised as they saw Marinda was the one who did it with her I.S.'s sword. "What is this?"

"The time for speeches is over." Marinda said. She lifted Lineer off the ground and tossed her against the cross with her arms and chest being pierced through spikes imbedded in the cross with some of her blood spilling.

"What the hell?! What's going on?!" Davis said.

"Huh? This is strange?" Harina said.

"Are you trying to take my throne?" Lineer questioned.

"No! I'm not!" Marinda said. "Hear me, Lineer. I didn't stay loyal and serve to help you? I did it so I could destroy you!"

…..

Davis: I don't believe it! Marinda is actually turning against her own mother. Has she been planning this all along? Why would she go against her own mother like this? Is she really on our side? I knew there was something strange about her. I also have a feeling that there's going to be bigger surprises to come, for better or for worse.

Next time: Truth Revealed, Marinda's Resolve

She's the one turning against her mother and she's still acting like she's better than us.


	21. Truth Revealed, Marinda's Resolve

Hearing what Lineer has planned for the world is certainly a surprise. Seeing what Marinda just did to her own mother was an even bigger surprise. Marinda's claiming that she's turning against her mother and Harina.

"What the hell's going on?!" Davis said.

"Marinda just stabbed her own mother in the back and literally." Ichika said.

"Does this mean she's on our side?" Lita questioned.

"Marinda! Explain yourself young lady." Lineer said. Somehow she was still alive despite being stabbed and pinned to a cross.

"It's simple. I'm putting an end to your threat across all humanity." Marinda said. "I've been plotting this for many years."

"Are you kidding me?!" Davis called out. "If you were planning this all along, why did it seem like you were trying to kill us? Why didn't you ask for our help?"

"I have no need for allies such as yourselves. You see the I.S. as pieces of a game when it's so much more." Marinda said.

"You little…" Davis grunted as he was starting to get annoyed with her.

"What's done is done and if you don't like it, I'll fight you later. Only after Lineer is finished." Marinda said. "If you wish for humanity to survive, you will fight alongside me."

"Why her! The way she just said that like she's some sort of queen…. Quit acting like you're better than the rest of us!" Davis said.

"Do you honestly think this will make you some sort of angel?" Lineer questioned.

"I care not for titles such as hero or villain." Marinda said as she turned to her. "All that matters to me is that a monster like you is stopped."

"Really? You would call your own mother a monster?" Lineer said.

"You traded away all the qualities that make you human. You're still alive despite your position. What else could you be?" Marinda said.

"Sneaky. We didn't suspect a thing." Harina said.

"So when exactly did you turn against me?" Lineer asked.

"When I learned the truth of my father's death. When I learned that you were the one who was behind it." Marinda said. "I learned the truth when I was five. I was on one of your computers when I noticed what appeared to be a journal on it. It was there I learned the truth about your plans and what became of my father. My father died in an accident, but it was no accident. You were the one behind it. It was from that day that I swore to avenge him and now that day has come."

"So she really is turning against her!" Cecilia said.

"I thought she was scary before, but this takes it to a new level. I actually feel sorry for her." Kimi said.

"Lineer! In the name of humanity, I sentence you to death!" Marinda said as she was ready to end her life, but Lineer smirked at her sentence.

"I think not." Lineer said and she began to crumble away. Everyone saw it and couldn't believe it.

"Some sort of clone that is almost life-like!" Marinda said. They all heard Lineer's laughter as the electrical cages around the stands were shut off.

"Marinda, you should know me better than that. Do you think I wouldn't be prepared for someone trying to end my life? You did give me some time." Lineer said. The screams of some students gave her away and saw her in the stands. She held up a robotic pad with a needle on it. "Now these students are mine." Almost all the students had those devices on their heads and when they activated, all their minds went blank and they stood by her side.

"Oh man! She went and turned everyone into zombies!" Davis said.

"Mind pads. Handy little devices that allow me to freely control anyone who has one embedded to their heads." Lineer said. "Get her my puppets." All the students under her control dove down and went on the attack at Lineer's command.

"Kanzashi, hack your way in and get the barrier up to keep them all back." Tatenashi said as she went to fight while Kanzashi got to work. As for Marinda, she wasn't the least bit worried as she brought out her sword and tossed her cloak away.

"You think that will stop me? My heart has become as hard as steel!" Marinda said. She slammed her sword on the ground and knocked some of the students down.

"I don't believe it! She's attacking people who aren't even in control of themselves." Davis said, but noticed some of the control students was going to attack him. He was saved when Chifuyu showed up and knocked them all away.

"Stay sharp, all of you!" Chifuyu said. "We'll have to consider all around us as an enemy. Don't forget why we came here." Some of them didn't like it, but they understood. All of them went on the offense and held back some of the controlled students. "Motomiya, maybe you should go for Lineer."

"Gladly." Davis said and went on the attack.

"I still can't believe Marinda had this all planned." Maya said.

"I know, but it doesn't really matter who takes Lineer down." Chifuyu said and all of them went and fight. Lineer jumped out of the stands to get a better look at the show.

"Harina, go and play with some of them." Lineer said.

"Okay!" Harina said, but she didn't have to wait long. Fria unleashed her I.S. and swung her halberd down at Harina, but Harina pulled out her scythe and was able to block the attack. "That wasn't very smart."

"Silence. The time has to come to redeem myself for the humiliation you brought upon me." Fria said.

"Oopsie. I think I forgot. I usually do forget some of the weaklings I beat." Harina said and pushed Fria out of the way as she released Orochi.

"I got your back, Fria!" Ichika said as he released Byakushiki and helped her fight, but Harina blocked his attack as well.

"And I've got yours, Ichika!" Tatenashi said as she released her I.S., Mysterious Lady. Tatenashi held her lance out, but Harina moved away and avoided her attack as well.

"You guys are too boring." Harina said. As all this madness was going on, Marinda cleared a path and had Lineer in her sights.

"Lineer, you won't escape me!" Marinda said.

"You're put a good show, but I'm afraid it won't be so easy for you to kill me." Lineer said. "I have one other pawn that can handle you." She tossed another mad and it flew right through all of it and headed straight to Davis with it hitting Davis right in the head.

"Motomiya!" Marinda called out as she knew was going to happen and that would be a problem. Her call had the girls notice the problem.

"What the hell?!" Davis said as he tried to get it out, but it was too late as he has fallen under Lineer's power and had her sights on Marinda.

"Bringing the male I.S. pilot wasn't smart. Now he's my puppet and he appears to want to finish you himself." Lineer said. He unleashed Sutapisa and jumped into the air. He swung his weapon down, but Marinda blocked it. The force of that one swung caused the ground under Marinda to break apart.

"That much power with only a partial deployment? He's stronger than I thought." Lineer said as she went over to her stage and continued to watch all that has happened.

"Control yourself." Marinda said as she tried to reach the real Davis.

"Damn. She got Davis." Lita said.

"She can't!" Sierra said.

"She won't after I get my hands on her." Kimi said.

"Hang on, Davis!" Ichika said as he was going to help, but Harina stood in the way.

"Orochi Ikikaera!" The mechanical snakes detached and some regrew. She kept going at it like that and everyone was surrounded by mechanical snakes.

"You've got to be kidding. Those things can detach from her and operate on their own." Ichika said.

"You guys would be more fun if you weren't uptight." Harina said. "I'll let my cute little pets play with you." Harina left them to be fed by the snakes while she joined Lineer. As for Kanzashi, she tried hacking her way into the school's systems, but nothing.

"Urgh! No good. I'm completely locked out." Kanzashi said. She heard a noise and saw some of the controlled students coming to attack her. Kanzashi thought she was done for, but Veemon showed up and bashed himself against them and knocked them down. "Aw! What are you?"

"That's not important. I've got to help Davis." Veemon said and hurried down to the arena. As for Davis, he continued to fight off Marinda under Lineer's control and this fight was more even. Davis swung at her, but she blocked the attack and was trying to hold him back.

"Motomiya, snap out of it." Marinda said.

"It's no use. His mind is mine." Lineer said. Davis pushed against the blade and tossed both of them in the air. He pulled his fist back and was going to hit her.

"I said control yourself!" Marinda shouted as she was about to meet the attack and one of them had a fist against their face. The thing is that Davis had his fist against his own face.

"Don't…underestimate….me." Davis said as he was regaining control.

"No!" Lineer said.

"We humans aren't your puppets and we're not your batteries either." Davis said as he reached for the pad and tried to pull it out. "You can't….tie me down!" He shouted as he pulled the device right out of his hand with some blood running down his head. He dropped to his knee, but he was still strong.

"How'd he do that? No one should have able to resist." Harina said.

'This feeling…. It can't be.' Lineer thought as she felt something from Davis.

"Ha. It seems your stubbornness actually saved you." Marinda said.

"Bite me. You're not out of the woods yet." Davis said, but he kept his eye on the real goal. "That queen bee is going down."

"You'll have to get through me first." Harina said as she jumped in front of Davis. Davis was starting to get fed up with all of this.

"I'll leave her to you while I deal with Lineer." Marinda said.

"Marinda!" Davis said and got her attention as he looked right at her. "Just know that when this is over, I'm coming for you."

"Whatever." Marinda said as she walked towards her. "Defeating Lineer has been my life's goal." Davis hated it, but he knew he was going to need Marinda's help with this.

"Here goes! Dragonic Heaven!" Davis said and fully released his I.S. He charged right at Harina and the two collided weapons against each other. Harina swung her scythe at Davis, but Davis avoided it and got behind her.

"What's up? I don't remember you being so slow." Davis said. Harina wasn't too worried about him as she backed away.

"Orochi Ikikaera!" She unleashed more of her mechanical snakes and unleashed them upon Davis.

"You think your little toys can stop me?" Davis said. He sliced against them and destroyed the snakes instantly.

"No way!" Harina said as she couldn't believe how easy Davis made it work.

"What's wrong? You look a little worry." Davis said. He swung his sword down at her, but Harina blocked it. The problem was that she felt so much power behind it and she couldn't believe how much Davis had inside him all along.

"How can he have so much power?!" Harina said. As all this madness continued, Lineer kept her eyes on Davis. When he broke free from her control, she felt something and she was very curious about something. She saw Marinda coming her way as Marinda flipped over and landed on the stage with her releasing Tartarus.

"Lineer, your threat to humanity ends here. You will suffer for taking the life of my father!" Marinda said and charged right at her with her sword held horizontally.

"Really? All this over a vendetta? You don't even know your father. It just doesn't seem like you." Lineer said.

"I would know him if it weren't for you. Only a human can understand." Marinda said.

"And just how do you plan on finishing me?" Lineer said.

"I doubt even someone like you can live without a head!" Marinda said. She was aiming to cut her head right off and she made contact with something. However, it wasn't her sword cutting her neck, she hit a piece of purple armor over her arms. "What?!"

"Marinda, did you really think someone in my own position wouldn't have her own personal I.S.?" Lineer said. She was able to easily knock Marinda's sword right out of her hands with just one hand and grabbed her by the neck. "What we have here is a simple miscalculation. You do get an A for effort."

"What are you talking about?" Marinda said as she tried to get free.

"You are strong, my dear, but I'm afraid you made a big mistake." Lineer said. She released Marinda and gave her a powerful blow to the face. She kept pounding Marinda around as she tried to bring her down. "Your mistake was wearing Tartarus in this battle! A terrible mistake! The power it gives you is the reason you even have the nerve to face me! You would collapse in a heap without it!"

"Shut up!" Marinda shouted as she tried to fight back, but Lineer drove her fist right into Marinda's gut and knocked the wind right out of her as her I.S. disappeared.

"You've put up a good fight, but I suppose I should discipline you as your mother." Lineer said with someone as powerful as Marinda right at her mercy. It's been nothing, but absolute chaos as everyone kept fighting against any form of an enemy. As Maya continued to fight, she received some sort of alert. She looked up to the sky and was shocked as to what was up there.

"Everyone! Look up in the sky!" Maya shouted. Everyone cut off from an enemy and looked up, but they were all surprised as well. Up in the sky was an entire army of the robots coming down.

"Are those what I think they are?!" Davis said.

"Yes!" Lineer said as she stepped to the edge of her stage. "Those are my lovely machines that I call Sensationals. They will bring you your happiness." Davis looked towards her, but was surprised to see that she was holding Marinda by her hair.

"Marinda…" Davis said. He just couldn't believe that Marinda was actually beaten so easily. Lineer lifted Marinda and tossed her across the arena and had her wedged in the wall. "How could you do that to your own daughter?!"

"That's what happens to anyone who would dare defy me." Lineer said. "You seem to handle yourself well against their I.S. units, but let's see how you deal with mine." Her necklace glowed and released her I.S. Hers was scrawny as it fit her body perfectly like a thin piece of armor. It was purple with heeled feet that made her a few feet taller with the arm pieces reaching her elbows. She also had a triangular shaped piece on her head. She also had a ring floating around her back made out of five fragments connected by energy. "This is my I.S. It's called Dusk Star."

"No way!" Davis said. He couldn't believe this was happening, but he wasn't giving up the fight yet. "Okay! Let's see how tough you are!" He shouted as he went on the attack and swung his sword at her, but Lineer moved so fast that he couldn't keep track of her.

"You'll have to move faster than that." Lineer said as she appeared behind Davis. Davis turned to her, but she drove her fist against his gut and had him stunned.

"Davis!" Everyone shouted.

"Now let me just get a good look at your face." Lineer said as she lifted his face up by grabbing his chin. She got a good look at his face and it confirmed what she thought.

"Get your hands off him!" Lita shouted.

"Amazing!" Lineer said. "I thought I lost you, but I was wrong." What she was about to say completely turned everything around and no one could even comprehend it. "Davis Motomiya….you are my long lost son."

…

Davis: No! It's all lies! It has to be! I'm the son of Lineer? That also means that Marinda would by my sister. There's no way. I'm nowhere near as psycho as those two are. Things only get worse when those Sensationals are released upon all of Japan and everyone is struggling to survive. It feels like this could be the end of the world as we know it and it just might.

Next Time: Sensation of Destruction

It's all lies! It has to be! It just has to be!"


	22. Sensation of Destruction

"You are my long lost son." Lineer revealed to Davis. As this nightmare began, more and more surprises kept coming. This had to be the biggest one of them all.

"Davis is Lineer's son?!" Serene said.

"That can't be!" Sierra said. Davis didn't believe it himself and he refuses to.

"No!" Davis shouted as he swung his sword at her, but Lineer backed away from him. "Don't screw with me about something like that. I recently found out my parents aren't my real parents, but there's no way you can be my real mother."

"But I am. A mother never forgets her child's face." Lineer said. "You want to know something else? You and Marinda are actually twin brother and sister."

"What?! They're twins?!" Ichika said as he looked back and forth between the two of them. None of them could believe any of this. Davis was taking it the worst.

"Shut up!" Davis shouted as he kept trying to attack her, but Lineer was too fast for him. "Lies! You have to be lying!"

"I promise you that I'm not." Lineer said. The ring on her back powered up and fired lasers at point-blank range and blasted Davis down. It caused a bright flash of light and an explosion Davis blew out of. Dragonic Heaven ran out of power from such a powerful attack and Davis was knocked out. "Taking care of two teenagers is such a challenge."

"Get away from him!" Lita unleashed Red Wyvern. She tried to slice Lineer, but Lineer moved away from Davis as the five girls gathered around Davis to protect him.

"How touching, but I'm afraid you have other worries." Lineer said as she pointed to the Sensationals. All of them were close to the arena. The ribcages opened up and wires came out as they grabbed a hold of some of the I.S. students. As one was pulled inside, the cage closed around her and more power was being added to the robot and it instantly grew like it became buffer. "My Sensationals are retrieving their power source and obtaining their true power."

"She's sacrificing everyone!" Rin shouted.

"No!" Ichika shouted as he tried to fight them off, but those who already grabbed someone was a whole lot stronger.

"You can fight all you like, but I'm afraid that once they grab a human, there is no chance of them being stopped." Lineer said. There was too many enemies around and they're all being slowly overwhelmed.

"We have no choice. Sarashiki, now!" Chifuyu called out.

"Yes, ma'am. Time we take our leave." Tatenashi said as she snapped her fingers and a series of explosions was going off around the place.

"Everyone, we have to fall back for now! We'll retreat and fight another day!" Chifuyu said.

"We can't!" Ichika said.

"We have no choice. If we stay, we'll end up being captured ourselves. Orimura, grab her." Chifuyu said as she pointed to Marinda. "She might be an asset to us." Not one to argue with his sister in a critical situation, he did what she told. Ichika went over to Marinda and took her out of the wall. Lita grabbed a hold of Davis and everyone made a run for it as the explosions provided some cover.

"They're leaving. Aren't we going to stop them?" Harina asked.

"No. Let them run. They'll be nowhere for them to run or hide." Lineer said as her forces took over I.S. Academy and what might have been the only place that could have stopped her.

…

One Month Later

One month has passed since the failed attempt to bring down Lineer by Davis and Marinda. During that month, Lineer has spread her power through all of Japan. It almost feels like it could be the end of the world. Out in Odaiba, Ken was with Wormmon and was running their lives.

"Ken, over here." Wormmon said as they found a food stand.

"Hurry, Wormmon." Ken said as he placed a couple bags down. "We need to grab as much as we can."

"I can't believe we're stealing." Wormmon said as they were loading as much as they could.

"It will be fine. We need these supplies." Ken said. "That should be enough. Let's get going before those things show up."

"Too late." Wormmon said. Some of the Sensationals showed up and were ready to capture Ken. Wormmon stood in between them to try and protect Ken, but they were surrounded. Ken and Wormmon thought they would have to force their way through, but they were saved when Kimi and Rin showed up and defeated all the Sensationals very easily.

"The ones that don't have captured humans are easier to handle." Rin said.

"You can say that again." Kimi said.

"Rin! Kimi!" Ken said and got their attention.

"You're one of Davis' friends, right?" Rin asked.

"I am." Ken said.

"Thank you for saving us." Wormmon said.

"We're not out of the woods yet." Kimi said as they saw more of them were showing up. "Whenever we take one down, more of them show up. They're like roaches."

"Let's get out of here." Rin said as she grabbed a hold of Ken and Wormmon and they flew off somewhere that was safe.

…

Underground

Ever since the nightmare began, people have been constantly running for their lives. Most of the population of the country has been captured, but those who survived the incident on I.S. Academy have been doing their best to help as many people as they can with underground bases. Kimi and Rin brought Ken there and he met up with the rest of his friends.

"Ken! Wormmon!" T.K. called out and they all went over to them.

"You made it!" Yolei said.

"Yeah. I'm glad to see you're all safe as well." Ken said. "Where are Tai and the others?" When he asked, they all seemed to have gotten upset.

"We haven't seen them." Cody said.

"There's a chance they all got captured." T.K. said.

"We're sorry." Kimi said.

"We try to save as many people as we can, but these things just keep coming no matter how many we knock down." Rin said.

"We'll be fine." All of them looked and saw Ichika with his classmates. "We're doing our best to protect everyone. We just need to keep our hopes high." Ichika said.

"It has been confirmed that all the humans captured are still alive. We just need to free them all." Cecilia said.

"Just leave it all to us." Cecilia said. "We'll find some way to end this nightmare and save everyone that's been captured. Including all your friends and your family." That was happy to hear, but they did feel useless.

"How's Davis doing by the way?" T.K. asked, but that made them all go silent.

"No change." Houki said.

"He's been unconscious for a month and no one knows what to do to awaken him." Laura said.

…

Davis

Davis was in a medical room. Kari was in there with Veemon and Davis' adoptive parents. All of them were really worried about him, but none of them knew what to do to help him.

"Davis, please wake up." Veemon said.

"Just be patient, Veemon." Gatomon said.

"We're all worried about him, but all we can do is wait." Kari said. Veemon looked over to Dragonic Heaven as it rested on a desk next to the bed. He knew Davis was needed out there and Dragonic Heaven's power is useful, but it won't seem to work.

"I had a feeling it was bad idea to send him to that school. Look at what has happened to him because of it." Gina said.

"No. Davis needed to learn the truth and we had no idea something like this would happen." Jack said. They heard the door open and saw Fria, Serene, Sierra, and Kimi entered.

"How's he doing?" Serene asked.

"No change." Kari said.

"He got hit pretty hard by that last attack, but to think it's taking a month to recover." Fria said.

"I think it might be a more psychological reason as to why Davis hasn't awaken." Sierra said.

"That's understandable." Kimi said. "I still can't believe that witch, Lineer, is Davis' actual mother. He must have also realized his real father is dead. Hearing that he and Marinda are really twins must be a shock as well. They seem so different."

"Poor, Davis." Kari said as she never knew anyone who got messed up like this. She reached for his hand and held it with the other girls getting jealous, but now was not the time to act on it.

"Kari, you've been watching over Davis for days. Maybe you should go get some rest." Gatomon said, but Kari refused.

"I'll rest when I know he'll be okay." Kari said.

"Where is Marinda anyway?" Kimi asked.

"She's our prisoner until she decides to work with us." Serene said. "Miss Orimura is holding her I.S. so she doesn't try anything."

"Isn't there suppose to be five of you?" Jack asked. "Where's that other girl? Lita, I think her name is."

"Well….her brother recently arrived, but she has her own problems with him that she wants to work out." Sierra said.

….

Lita

Wade was slammed against the wall by Lita and she wasn't letting him go. Chifufyu, Tatenashi, Kanzashi, and Maya were all close, but they didn't do anything to stop her. They knew it would be pointless.

"Lita, that isn't how you say hello." Wade said.

"No more games, Wade!" Lita said with a lot of fury in her eyes. "I want the truth. Did you know all along that Lineer was Davis' actual mother?" Wade got serious as he saw she was hurting as well.

"No. Not at first. Not until I saw him with Dragonic Heaven." Wade said.

"What does him having Dragonic Heaven have to do with it?" Chifuyu said.

"It's simple. I was the one who developed that I.S." Wade said and that was a bit of a shocker to them. "I was afraid a day like this would come."

"No more holding out on us Wade, damn it." Lita said. "This time you tell us everything and don't leave a single thing out."

"Okay. Okay. Just try and calm down." Wade said. "It all started like sixteen years ago." He said as he remembered some of the terrible events such as two young babies being hooked up to some machines. "I believe the only reason Lineer married Dr. Kioya was for his research. All for her own purposes such as what she did to her children. She experimented on her own infant children." The two children were crying, but one flat lining. "One survived her experiments, but the other didn't and she just disposed of it. That's what it seemed."

"I take it that Marinda was the one who survived and Davis was the one she thought she lost." Chifuyu said.

"Correct, but the truth was that Dr. Kioya tricked her to take his son out of there." Wade said. "That was the day he decided to turn against her. He wanted to take both, but he knew he couldn't get Marinda out of there. I suppose exposure to her experiments had a lasting effect on Davis and that might be why he can operate I.S. units since her research is based upon each other."

"So what happened?" Lita asked.

"I was with Dr. Kioya that raining night. He was taking his son out of there." Wade said as he remembered that raining night with Inzuma driving through it with Wade and Davis there as well. However, it went out of control. "What we didn't know was that Lineer found out about us. She sabotaged his car and caused him to crash. Davis and I survived, but he didn't."

"The car crash Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya told Davis about! You were there?" Lita said.

"Yeah." Wade said. He remembered the doctor handed him a drive before he left this world. "Just before he passed away, he gave me the last of his research to develop a weapon that could stop him. As for Davis, I knew I would be risking a lot taking him with me. Luckily, another car was coming by." Wade saw lights of another car coming and he left Davis after he made sure he was safe. "I had a feeling the time would come where I would need to find his son. So I took a sample of his DNA." Just before he left, Wade took a single piece of Davis' hair and placed it in a test tube with him leaving.

"So that's when the Motomiyas showed up and took Davis as their own." Lita said.

"How did this lead to you developing Dragonic Heaven?" Tatenashi asked.

"I knew this day would come. I spent years in my research working with all the data my teacher gave me." Wade said as he remembered all the work he did. "When Tabune developed the I.S., I knew that would be useful and I created Dragonic Heaven with it. I was even able to develop it's own core."

"That still doesn't explain how Davis got it." Chifuyu said.

"I needed to make sure it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands." Wade said. He remembered placing a core in a machine and it began to dissolve. "I broke it all down to microscopic levels and spread it into the atmosphere. It only would be released when an I.S. recognizes the DNA of its true owner and any I.S. would be transformed into Dragonic Heaven. In order to ensure the right person would be able to use it, I used the DNA of Dr. Kioya's son and his alone. That's why it never awoke with Lineer's or Marinda's. In other words, only Davis is able to use Dragonic Heaven."

"I guess that would explain that strange light from when Davis first got it." Kanzashi said.

"But I.S. units are suppose to work for females only. How could you have possibly know it would even work?" Lita said.

"I didn't. I had a few contingency plans in place." Wade said. "If I had realized Davis was his son, I would have acted sooner and maybe we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Yeah. You should have. Then, maybe Davis would be like this." Lita said. Wade looked at his sister and could see she was hurting and he never wanted to see that in her.

"Lita, I'm sorry. I can tell you care so much about him." Wade said. Lita wasn't comfortable say this, but she felt she had to.

"Yeah. I actually fell for his charms." Lita said. "Then, after I spent some time with him and got to know him, my feelings for him actually got deeper. Sounds stupid."

"Not at all. It happens." Wade said. "Right now, we need to stay focus. We've got one hell of a mess to clean up."

"Just like Marinda said, what's done is done." Chifuyu said. "We can't change the past, but we can save the future. Give me a status report."

"I'm afraid it's not good." Kanzashi said as she brought a map of Japan. "About ninety-three percent of the country has been taken over."

"All of Japan will be taken over within a week. Then, the rest of the world will be next." Maya said.

"We need Davis. We need Dragonic Heaven to help us out." Wade said. "Then again, there's still our little prisoner I heard about."

…

Lineer

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Lineer said as she watched the country being taken over by her machines as more of them continued to be made.

"It is. Those dopes can fight and destroy Sensationals all they want, but we keep just making more." Harina said.

"Yes, Harina. All they're doing is prolonging what's happening." Lineer said. "All I'm doing is bringing the world in complete bliss. How is that so wrong? Then again, those children of mine are causing problems. Raising two teenagers is such a challenge. Especially when they're twins and seem very different."

"What are you going to do about them?" Harina asked.

"Things are already in motion." Lineer said.

…

Marinda

When Marinda was taken with Ichika and the others, she was held as their prisoner and she's been refusing to work with them. She just sat in a cage and hardly did anything with her holding her knees.

"Comfortable?" Marinda looked up and saw Chifuyu. "Your own personal unit is impressive as well as your skills as a pilot. So what do you think of your accommodations?"

"This is the lowest point in my life. Your taunts aren't really helping." Marinda said.

"Marinda, you know this enemy better than anyone. You know personally what we're up against." Chifuyu said. "Don't you want to help your own recently discovered twin brother?" Marinda was finding it all hard to believe herself.

"Motomiya and I….are twins." Marinda said. Chifuyu knows that having Marinda on their side will give them an edge. Before she could do anymore, the whole place began to shake.

"Sounds like they're here." Chifuyu said. Sensationals that were powered-up was able to track the hideout down and was attacking it. Ichika and the girls all ran out and saw there was a whole army of them.

"Damn these things." Laura said.

"Just how many does Lineer have?" Fria said.

"Probably about as many as there are people in the world." Houki said.

"It doesn't matter how many of them there are." Lita said.

"Lita's right. We've got to fight. Let's go!" Ichika said and they all released their units and went on the attack.

"Let's go, Sierra!" Charlotte said.

"Si!" Sierra said as they both opened fired from the ground and shot at each one of them. Cecilia and Serene flew from the air and used their weapons to attack them from there. Laura used the power of the A.I.C. to help her contain them.

"Fria!" Laura shouted. Fria flew over her and powered her cannon and blasted some of them. Rin and Kimi used their cannons together and blasted them together.

"Kanzashi, are you ready?" Tatenashi asked.

"I am!" Kanzashi said. Kanzashi's I.S. opened up and fired multiple missiles and shot around the Sensationals. Tatenashi maneuvered around them and used water to strike them down.

"Houki, cover me!" Lita said.

"I got your back." Houki said as she took the lead and held off some of the robots. Lita flew through and sliced right through one and it was able to cut through and free the human.

"My sword?! It actually cut through this thing!" Lita said.

"That's right." Wade said through the communication link. "I told you I had some contingency plans."

"I never thought I be happy to have you as a brother." Lita said and got to work.

…

Davis

The vibrations of the battle traveled through the ground and was felt through some areas. Kari and the rest of them looked to the roof and started to get anxious.

"What's going on out there?" Jack asked.

"Don't worry. We have some training units. They're not much, but they help us gie a fighting chance." Veemon said. "It will give Ichika and the girls a better chance…..hopefully."

"Hopefully?" Gatomon said. As the battle was going on, Davis could feel it and he was acting as if he was having a nightmare. He couldn't take it anymore and when he opened his eyes, a sudden power was released.

…..

Outside

An explosion went off from the base and it caused all the fighting to stop. All of them turned to where the explosion came from and saw someone standing there as he found a discarded katana and lifted it up.

"You guys are making too much damn noise."

"It's Davis!" Ichika said. Davis walked forward, but no one really saw in his eyes. Davis slash through the air and they all ripped apart and the humans inside were free. None of them could believe it.

"He cut through all of them….?!" Cecilia said.

"…..With a simple katana….?!" Lita said.

"….Freed the humans….?!" Houki said.

"….All in a single strike?!" Rin said.

"Davis!" Veemon called out as he dug through the rubble and had Dragonic Heaven. He was happy that Davis was awaken and so were the girls.

"We're all glad you're awake!" Sierra said.

"Get away from me!" Davis said and that caused them to all stop in their tracks. When they could finally see into his eyes, they were the same inside. Those were the eyes you would see in a rage-filled beast.

….

Davis: I can't believe this. Lineer's my real mother and my real father is gone. None of it can be true. It just can't be. These dumb I.S. units are to blame for all of this. None of this would be happening if it weren't for them. I've never so much rage and anger in my whole life and I know just where to go and who to take all of it out on.

Next time: A Pilot No More

This time, I'm the one who doesn't care who gets in my way.


	23. A Pilot No More

After a month long coma, Davis finally awoke, but he wasn't so happy about being woken up. As Lineer's army attacked an underground base, Davis was able to take most of them down so easily, but Davis wasn't acting like himself. He's filled with too much anger.

"Davis, what are you talking about?" Veemon asked.

"You heard me. Get away from me. Leave me alone." Davis said.

"Davis, what's wrong?" Lita asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?!" Davis said. "You all know damn well what's wrong! This whole mess! Everything with Lineer! It's all because of those dumb I.S. units!"

"Aw! Is my sweet little boy having problems?" Davis turned around and noticed that she was here.

"Lineer!" Davis growled.

"I thought I come and see how my darling children are doing." Lineer said.

"Shut up!" Davis shouted as he tried to slice her in half, but his sword just went right through her.

"It's only a projection!" Serene said.

"Are you have problems my sweet little boy? You don't need to worry. Mommy is here to make it all better." Lineer said.

"You're not my mom!" Davis shouted as he kept trying to attack her to get all the rage out knowing his attacks won't doing anything.

"That foolish father of yours thought he could hide you from me. I did believe you were dead, but Inzuma actually pulled a fast one on me." Lineer said.

"I told you to shut up!" Davis shouted.

"If you really wish to settle this, come to I.S. Academy." Lineer said. "Mommy will be waiting for you." The projection went away. Davis was taking deep breaths, but he still had so much rage in him.

"Motomiya, you can't go. It's an obvious trap." Chifuyu said as she came up behind him. This time, Davis didn't back down as he held the sword to her.

"Don't act like you're my teacher." Davis said.

"Davis!" Davis looked to the side and saw Kari with his adoptive parents.

"Kari!" Davis said as he was surprised to see them all.

"Davis, please try to calm down." Jack said, but Davis didn't even want to hear anything from them.

"You two are the last people I want to see!" Davis said.

"Davis, you're not thinking clearly. Calm down. We understand that you might be mad." Ichika said.

"Shut up!" Davis shouted. "None of you can understand how I feel! None of you had your entire life ended up becoming a lie and finding out that not a single thing about you is suppose to be true! I'm going to settle things with Lineer. She did all this to me and I'm going to make her pay!" Everyone was starting to get scared with Davis. Veemon worked up the courage and brought Dragonic Heaven to him.

"Davis, you should at least take this." Veemon said as he held it out to him. Davis glared at it.

"That?" Davis said as he yanked it out of Veemon's hands. "I wish these dumb I.S. units were never invented. It's all because of them that we're even in this mess. If they didn't exist, we wouldn't be where we are now. If they didn't exist, my whole life wouldn't have been destroyed! So I'm done with them!" He shouted as he tossed his unit to the ground. "I don't want anything to do with them anymore."

"What does that mean for all of us?" Kimi said.

"Yes. After all, we all became friends because of them." Serene said, but Davis wouldn't even answer.

"I'm going." Davis said and started walking.

"Davis, please don't go!" Gina called out.

"Davis, come back here!" Jack said, but their voices pulled another trigger as he slammed his katana on the ground.

"Don't try to stop me! I'm going to put an end to all this! I'll take down anyone who dares gets in my way!" Davis shouted and kept going.

"Davis, you can't walk away from this! You're the only one who can use Dragonic Heaven and it might be our best bet of getting out of this." Lita called out.

"All of you just leave me alone." Davis said. Lita was going to go after him, but Wade showed up and grabbed her shoulder to keep her from going anywhere.

"Don't. He needs time." Wade said. "He's just scared, frustrated, and confused. He just doesn't know what to believe anymore. He needs to figure all of this out." All of them felt terrible for Davis, but there wasn't really anything anyone could to help him. Davis tied the katana around his back and took a motorcycle with him riding off. He doesn't know what to believe, but he knows who to take all his rage and hatred out on.

…

The Base

All the I.S. pilots with Wade and Chifuyu gathered in the base and were trying to figure out their next course of action. Veemon was in there as well and held Dragonic Heaven. It might be the world's best hope, but without Davis, it isn't much help.

"I feel so horrible." Sierra said.

"Davis had so much anger in his eyes." Charlotte said.

"I wonder what Lineer is up to leading Davis to I.S. Academy like that." Chifuyu said.

"He is heading into a trap. That much we know." Fria said.

"Yes, but what exactly is going to happen to him?" Laura said.

"Why are we even just sitting here?!" Kimi shouted. "We should go and help him. He can't go alone. Someone better give me a straight answer as to what we're going to do or I'm going to lose it!"

"We are going to help, Davis." Wade said and everyone turned their attention towards him. "In Davis' state of mind, he's more of a threat to us than an asset. So if he needs to do this to clear his head, we have to let him."

"But he could be killed." Serene said.

"I know. That's why we're going to help him." Wade said. "I just needed him to think he's going alone so he won't try to fight us."

"What I'm curious about is why they're using I.S. Academy as their base." Tatenashi said.

"Well, they might be using the technology there to speed along the process of Sensational manufactured along other things." Wade said.

"What do you mean?" Lita asked.

"Later." Wade said. "Right now, we need to get ourselves ready. We're all heading out. We can't fly with your I.S. units or she'll spot us. We need to strike in a different approach and I know just how to do that."

"Why do I get the feeling it's going to be something big, unnecessary, but will still work out?" Lita said.

"Because you know your brother too well." Wade said.

…

Marinda

Even after everything that went on above ground, Marinda hardly reacted. She continued to stay in that position and only looked up when she heard someone coming her way. She looked up and saw it was Chifuyu again.

"What do you want now?" Marinda said.

"I'm here to make an offer because I know you would be useful to us." Chifuyu said.

"What makes you think I will work with you?" Marinda said.

"Because I know you want to defeat your mother. Look back at your last attempt and try to think what you could have done differently." Chifuyu said. She took out Marinda's I.S. and held it up. Marinda looked at it and could see there was only one way for her to get out of this.

….

The Docks

A secret passage in the docks opened up and a large ship was coming out of it. Wade and the others were boarding it and getting ready to deport.

"Move out!" Wade said. "We're getting ready to take off." Ichika and the girls were getting ready for battle themselves and this might be the biggest fight of their lives.

"Wait!" Veemon called out. "I'm going too. Davis is my friend and I have to be there for him."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Veemon." Ichika said.

"It is." Kari said as she lifted Veemon in her arms. "That's why we're both going."

"Hold on. You can't just weasel your way in." Kimi said. "We've been through a lot with Davis."

"Yeah, but I've been through a lot more with him. I've been with Davis since we were kids. I want to help him, even if there isn't much I can do." Kari said. None of them really like the idea, but it is for Davis' sake that they're talking about.

"Wade, what do you think?" Lita asked.

"They can come." Wade said. "If they're such close friends with him, it might be useful to us. Besides, Veemon won't let go of Dragonic Heaven and we might need it. Come onboard." Kari and Veemon were glad they could come and went on the ship. Gatomon was going too, but Kari turned to her.

"No, Gatomon. I want you to stay with the others." Kari said.

"What? Kari, what if you're in trouble and need help?" Gatomon said.

"I just feel like this is something I need to do alone." Kari said and went on the ship with Veemon.

"Make room for one more." All of them saw Chifuyu, but they were all surprised to see her with Marinda, but she was in handcuffs.

"What's she doing here?" Serene asked.

"Miss Orimura, you can't be serious about bringing her." Cecilia said.

"I am. We're going to need all the help we can get and she knows better than anyone what we're up against." Chifuyu said. "Don't worry. If she causes trouble, I'll handle it. Miss Yamada, stay here and keep an eye on things."

"Yes ma'am." Maya said. All of them got on the ship and headed out to face his threat. The fate of the world could rest on them.

…

I.S. Academy

Ever since the attack last month, Lineer has taken over the academy and used it as her place. Sensationals were over the entire place. They heard something moving against tracks and saw the monorail coming in. The monorail pulled in and they gathered around to see who would come out of it. Davis smashed through as he rode the motorcycle and drove against the robots. He kept going and his rage fueled him as he slashed his sword against the robots. He pulled over when he got in front of the main buildings.

"Lineer! Get out here!" Davis shouted.

"You actually came? Did you honestly think this wasn't going to be a trap?" Davis knew that childish voice and was in no mood for it.

"Harina, where are you?! I'm in no mood for your games." Davis said.

"Aw! Are you mad?" Harina said as she stepped out and showed herself.

"Get out of my way." Davis demanded.

"No way. Now that I know you're Lineer's son, we can have so much fun together." Harina said.

"I am curious about something. Marinda is Lineer's daughter, but how did you get mixed in all of this." Davis said.

"You mean why am I here?" Harina said. "That's simple. I once had absolutely nothing. Lineer was the one who brought me here as she showed me all the happiness I can have. She's a genius!"

"Let's see how happy you are when you're dead." Davis said. He held the sword right out and charged right at her on the bike. Harina jumped right over it and avoided his attack.

"You know how to ride a motorcycle?" Harina said. "You're using a simple katana against me? Why aren't you using Dragonic Heaven?"

"I don't have it. I want nothing to do with those I.S. units anymore. All they've done is caused my life to be destroyed." Davis said.

"What are you talking about? You got reunited with your real mother because of them." Harina said.

"Lineer's not my mother! Shut up about it!" Davis said as he drove at her again, but Harina jumped and kicked Davis right off the motorcycle and knocked the katana right out of his hand.

"It also would have given you what you needed to fight me." Harina said. "You're not as much fun without it."

"No need to worry." Davis heard Lineer and turned around to see her being hovered by her creations. "You don't have to worry about anything ever again, my sweet little Davis."

"Lineer! Don't annoy me when I have such a short fuse. All I want to do is kill you." Davis said.

"That is no way to speak to your mother, young man." Lineer said. "You'll have a change of attitude soon enough once you have this." She held out a gauntlet and it looked like a darker version of Davis' unit.

"That looks like Dragonic Heaven, but black." Davis said.

"Correct. I made it myself." Lineer said. "It's all thanks to the data gathered from your previous encounters with Harina and Marinda, but better. A son of mine deserves better than what you had. This one is called Dragonic Hell." Davis was ready to fight her with his bare hands, but Harina unleashed her snakes and had them wrap around Davis and lifted him off the ground.

"Things will be better once you put it on." Harina said.

"No way! I'm done with I.S. units." Davis said as he tried to get free.

"You'll have a change of heart once you try this one out." Lineer said. Harina held out Davis' arm for Lineer to slide it on. When it came on, a circuit patter appeared and traveled up Davis' body and a strange feeling was coming up his body.

"Get it off." Davis said as he tried to fight, but the patter reached his face and he was losing control. "Get it off!" That was when his mind went blank and everything was changing. Lineer modified it to affect Davis' mind. His memories changed around to happy ones with his actual mother. All that Davis desired felt like they were all coming true as he could see it all in his head. He had so many friends, he was with Kari, and every problem he ever had just disappeared.

"Do you feel it?" Lineer said. "All your problems just fading away. Nothing, but happiness flowing through your body. Did you ever think as a mere human you could obtain such a feeling? You can even have it when you thought it was forever lost." Lineer wrapped her arms around him like a mother holding a child. "Thanks to all that I've worked on, the machines I've created, we can achieve it. All this happiness can last forever and you'll never lose it." Tears flowed down Davis' face. He felt so happy and he doesn't want to lose it.

….

The Ship

Ichika, Wade, and everyone else set sail and were on their way to back Davis up at the academy.

I've got to ask. Why are we going by ship when we can just fly there?" Ichika said.

"Knowing Lineer, she'll detect your units before you reached the island." Wade said. "However, if you take off from a closer position, she won't know about our arrival probably just before we strike."

"But is it really a good idea having her around?" Rin said as they all looked to Marinda.

"Do not be insolent. Mentor Orimura brought her and that's more than enough for me." Laura said.

"Besides, Miss Orimura said it herself that she would be an asset to us. She knows our enemy better than anyone." Charlotte said. They all understood that, but that doesn't mean Marinda could be trusted.

"Say, where is all of Davis' little girlfriends?" Tatenashi questioned.

"They're all below us." Houki said. "They're either getting ready for battle or giving that Kari girl a piece of each of their minds."

"So are we all just about ready? This could be our last chance to counter attack Lineer." Cecilia said and all of them seemed ready for this.

"Wait. There appears to be a problem." Kanzashi said as she watched the radar.

"What's wrong?" Chifuyu asked.

"Just look in the sky." Marinda said. "You can see it coming our way." All of them looked in the same direction she did and saw something flying in fast as it crashed on the deck. All of them looked to see what it was, but all of them were astonished by it.

"Sacrebleu!" Charlotte said.

"My word!" Cecilia said.

"It can't be!" Ichika said. What crashed against the ship was a black and purple I.S., but it looked exactly like Dragonic Heaven and the pilot was Davis himself, but he had a crazy look on his face.

"Hey, there guys. You going to wreck my mom's plans?" Davis said. "I'm afraid I can't let that happen. Everyone around here is going down with the ship!" He said and unleashed a maniacal laugh. Whoever that really was in front of them, the real Davis appeared to be long gone.

…..

Davis: I can't believe how stupid I was. Why would I want to go against something like this? This feeling of happiness and joy. All my dreams and desires feel like they've come true. I don't want this feeling to end. Everyone thinks they can ruin this for me, but if they refuse to listen and submit to it, then I will destroy them.

Next time: Davis vs. Upperclassmen

This feeling of happiness is something I will not lose.


	24. Davis vs Upperclassmen

Kari stared out into the ocean as she rested in a room and looked out the window. She was pretty worried about Davis just live Veemon was.

"Kari, can we come in?" Lita asked.

"Sure." Kari said. Lita and the others came inside the room.

"Is something wrong girls?" Veemon asked.

"Kari, there's something we must ask you." Serene said.

"We know the time might be lousy timing to ask this, but we just have to know. It's about Davis." Sierra said.

"And you better answer honestly and clearly or else." Kimi said as she smashed her fist against her hand.

"Kimi, you shouldn't threaten her like that." Fria said. "This is how you threaten her." She said as she took out a battle dagger. "We'll cut her to ribbons if she gives us an unprecise answer. Laura will be happy to help for it being out of love." Kari was starting to get scared and Veemon was even more freaked out because he knows them.

"Kari, do what they say! They're crazy and crazier about Davis." Veemon said.

"Uh…okay. What do you want to know?" Kari said.

"We want to know….if you have feelings for Davis because we know he has feelings for you." Lita said. All of them really wanted to know that. Kari's face turned red for she really didn't know how to answer that. She didn't need to because they all felt the boat shake as something smashed against it.

"What was that?" Kari questioned.

….

The Deck

No one was really expecting this. Davis came back to the others, but he wasn't himself. He was under Lineer's influence and was wearing a brand new I.S. Lineer created to control Davis known as Dragonic Hell, where it looks like a darker version of Dragonic Heaven. He also seemed more psychotic.

"Is that really Davis?" Rin questioned.

"What is that I.S. he's wearing?" Cecilia asked.

"It must be one Lineer created." Marinda said. "If that's really one of hers, she probably made it so she can control him. In other words, his body might be fighting, but his mind is trapped in some sort of fake reality."

"Nice little boat you've got here." Davis said. "You don't mind if I sink it, do you?" Davis pulled out a dark sword and was ready for action. "How about you make it fun and try to fight me?"

"What's wrong with him?" Ichika said.

"It's just as I said. He's under Lineer's influence. If I had to guess, getting rid of that I.S. he's holding might be the key to snapping him out of it." Marinda said.

"If you're not going to come to me, I'll come to you!" Davis said as he flew up to them and Ichika got right in front of him. "I think I'll start with you, Ichika!" He grabbed a hold of Ichika around his neck. "Let's find out right now which is the better male pilot." He tossed Ichika high into the air and Davis went after him. Ichika tried to fight against the force.

"Byakushiki!" Ichika released his I.S. and was able to stand in the air. Davis flew up to him and tried to strike Ichika with his sword, but Ichika was able to defend himself against his attacks. "Davis, stop! It's me!"

"I know!" Davis said as he slammed his sword against Ichika's and Ichika went falling down.

'He might not even know what he's doing.' Ichika thought. 'Marinda might be right. It's got to be the work of that I.S. he's using. We need to get it off him.' Ichika tried shooting Davis down, but he was moving too fast for him. Davis slammed against Ichika and had him crash against the boat.

"Time to die, Ichika!" Davis shouted.

"Get away from him!" Houki shouted as she flew in her I.S. and went to attack, but Davis turned around and was able to block both of her blades.

"How sweet. I'm almost getting a cavity from it." Davis said. "You thought you could save your little old friend. If you want to go first, fine with me! It makes no difference!" Dais added some pressure and knocked Houki's swords away. Houki tried to move back, but Davis was able to grab a hold of her hair.

"Aw! Hey! Let go!" Houki said.

"Now be a good girl and die!" Davis said and was about to stab her, but Cecilia used her drones and shot Davis and stopped him from doing anything.

"Enough of this, scoundrel. Stopping acting like such improper man." Cecilia said. "There's nothing worse than someone acting like something they're not."

"You want some too?" Davis said as he kicked Houki down and flew up to Cecilia. Cecilia tried using her drones to keep him back, but Davis was able to outmaneuver all of them. "I've already beaten your blond head before. I'll just do it again!" Cecilia kept shooting at Davis as she tried to keep some distance from him, but Davis was even bigger challenge than the last time they fought. As all the fighting was going on, Kari and the others tried looking out the window to see what was going on.

"What is that?" Kari said.

"Looks like an enemy attack." Kimi said. "We better get up there and help the others out."

"Hault for a moment." Fria said as she reached for a pair of binoculars and tried to keep up with the movement. She tried to identify the threat and she couldn't believe who she was seeing. "Aw! That is Davis up there!"

"It's what?!" All of them said.

"It is him! He's wearing some sort of black I.S., but why is he fighting the others?" Fria said.

"Those monsters! They must have done something to him!" Lita said.

"Bigger question. What are we going to do? Are we actually going to fight him?" Kimi said and none of them were sure as to what they should do.

…..

The Deck

Cecilia wasn't having any luck. Davis kept outmaneuvering every single one of her shots. Davis got close enough to her and was about to strike her, but she used her gun like a shield. It failed as Davis cut right through it.

"By the way. Your friends think your cooking is awful." Davis said.

"What?" Cecilia said and when she was distracted Davis struck and caused her to fall on the boat.

"Now to take lives!" Davis said as he flew down to them.

"Now, Charlotte!" Laura called out.

"Got it!" Charlotte said as they both opened fire at him. Davis saw their attacks coming and avoided them as well.

"Cecilia!" Ichika called out as he raced over to her and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I think so." Cecilia said. Laura and Charlotte continued to shoot at Davis. Rin used this opportunity to attack herself, but Davis blocked her attack.

"You're all starting to get on my nerves!" Davis said. Davis tried the same manner on Rin's weapons as he did with Cecilia, but Rin split apart her weapon and it missed. However, Davis used the momentum and gave Rin an axe kick and slammed her against the boat as well.

"Davis, please stop this at once." Charlotte said. "You are clearly not yourself, but we can help you."

"Are you kidding? I've never felt more alive!" Davis said.

"Really? I can tell since you're so full of energy." Davis turned around and saw Tatenashi standing there. "You do appear to be alive, but I guess you can be both of those when you're acting like a psycho."

"Tatenashi! You annoy me the most!" Davis said as he thrusted his sword at her, but Tatenashi jumped over and slammed her foot against Davis' face. "You're actually trying to fight me without your I.S.? Are you that stupid?"

"Are you forgetting that with my title I am also the best fighter?" Tatenashi said.

"Oh shut it! You're the most annoying out of the bunch!" Davis shouted and thrusted his sword with it piercing right through her. "Finally, I've got one. It's also going to get a whole lot more quiet around here."

"Think again." Tatenashi said and she turned into water.

"What?!" Davis said.

"Psyche!" Davis turned around and saw the real Tatenashi in her I.S. She used her lance and fired a series of shots. Davis got hit by some of them and was starting to push him back. "I'll try to drain his shield's power. When I do, everyone move in and try to rip apart that I.S. off of him."

"You think that will stop me? Think again!" Davis shouted and was able to break free as he flew up. Tatenashi was a little impressed. All of them kept their eyes on him, but he was moving pretty fast. Davis flew to the side and smashed against Laura and Charlotte and knocked them off their feet. Davis circled back around and tried to slash against Tatenashi, but Tatenashi used her lance to form a shield of water and was able to block his attack.

"You certainly seem stronger than before. Does learning the truth about your origin have something to do with that?" Tatenashi said.

"Maybe I found the right I.S. that works for me." Davis said as he kept trying to strike her. As they were fighting, Houki came from behind to try and attack him, but Davis acted quickly as he ducked under her swords and kicked her back. "Did you really think that would work?" Tatenashi tried to strike with her lance, but Davis deflected it and kicked her back.

"We're not getting anywhere like this. His fighting skills seem better than ever before." Houki said.

"I've noticed, but we can't just give up." Tatenashi said.

"Why not?" Davis said. "You little girls can't possibly beat me and you can't defeat my mother either. Just surrender and you can have eternal happiness."

"Keep talking, jerk!" Rin shouted as she charged at Davis. "We'll see who's laughing when we knock your block off!" She swung her weapon at him, but Davis blocked it. "Now I've got you." She was powering her cannons, but Davis kneed her in the gut and socked her right across the face and knocked her down.

"Like I would fall for that dumb trick again." Davis said. The girls kept trying to fight him off and while they were going at it like that, Ichika was hanging back.

"Ichika, why are you just standing there?" Cecilia asked. "Get out there and help the others. Are you holding back because Davis is doing this against his will? You know we need to do this to free him."

"I know. It's not that." Ichika said. "I'm waiting for the right moment because I'm probably going to have only one shot at this. I'm waiting so I can use Ignition Boost with Reiraku Byakuya."

"Both of them together?! That could completely deplete Byakushiki's power." Cecilia said.

"I know. That's why I'm only going to have one chance at this." Ichika said.

"But can you even control something like that?" Cecilia questioned.

"I don't know about that, but the power of the two together might be enough to rip that I.S. apart and free Davis." Ichika said as he kept his eyes on Davis and was waiting for an opening. Davis kept fighting the girls off and was starting to get annoyed with all of them. He flew up into the air to get some distance from them.

"I've had just about enough of this! It's time for everyone on that ship to die!" Davis shouted as he was getting ready to attack.

'It's now or never!' Ichika thought as his body began to have a powerful aura form around him. 'Please, Byakushiki. Let this save him!' Ichika went so fast that the naked eye could not keep up with it. Ichika suddenly appeared in front of Davis and Davis appeared surprised. "Now wake up!" Ichika thrusted his sword forward and it appeared to have work as there was a shockwave that traveled right through the air.

"Ichika!" Houki said.

"Did he get him?" Charlotte said.

"I'm not sure. Looks like it." Laura said. All went silent for a moment.

"Not bad, Ichika." Davis said. It didn't work and Ichikca couldn't believe it. Just before he made contact, Davis was able to block the attack with his sword. "That did do some damage, but not enough."

"Damn it. No." Ichika said. He was betting it all on that one attack and it failed.

"You made the mistake of showing that light. I caught a look at it just before you attacked and I knew you were going to try something like that." Davis said. He moved Ichika's sword out of the way and slashed against him. The force caused Ichika to fall out of the sky and Byakushiki went away as it ran out of power.

"Ichika!" Houki shouted as she flew up and caught him. "Ichika, are you crazy trying something like that?"

"Sorry, but I was certain that it would work. I didn't think he would actually block it." Ichika said.

"Let me see Byakushiki. Maybe I can use Akatsubaki's power to revive it." Houki said.

"Houki, lookout!" Ichika said. Houki looked up and saw Davis was about to slash against her as well. Houki's I.S. ran out of power as well and they both dropped to the boat.

"Unbelievabl! I can't believe Houki and Ichika were taken out!" Kanzashi said. "How did he even block a powerful attack like the one Ichika just released?"

"He anticipated it." Chifuyu said.

"He saw that light Ichikia emitted when using his one off ability." Wade said. "Even if it was just for a moment, he saw the attack coming. After that, it was just a matter of timing to block it."

"But how could he have even acted fast enough?" Kanzashi said. "Ichika moved so fast that no one could keep up with that speed. Even so, Motomiya could never fight like that before."

"The answer is the I.S. Motomiya bares." Marinda said. "It's obviously been made by my mother. As I said, his own mind isn't exactly in control. His body is acting the way Lineer would have wanted it to. To put it another way, the I.S. itself is doing most of the fighting. My mother has designed it so that whoever holds it becomes an elite warrior."

"And the only way to defeat an elite warrior is with someone of the same level." Chifuyu said as she looked to Marinda and held out her I.S. as well as the key to her cuffs. Marinda could see what Chifuyu was getting at.

"Have them hold out for a few moments. I need to get something." Marinda said as she moved out.

…..

Below Deck

"I don't know what to do." Lita said as all of them were hesitant to go out there and actually fight Davis.

"We're not really going to fight Davis, are we?" Serene questioned. None of them were really sure what to do.

"Hey, I know it might be hard, but if Davis really needs your help, you have to." Veemon said, but the five of them still weren't so sure.

"I'm coming in." They all heard the door open and saw Marinda coming in. They were all a little surprised and kept their guard up around her.

"What do you want?" Kimi asked.

"You want to save him, don't you?" Marinda said and they were all ears.

…

The Deck

Davis was able to fight off against all of and beaten nearly every one of them. Tatenashi was able to stay strong, but barely.

"I can't believe how much stronger he is." Tatenashi said. "Is there really no limit to his power?" She tried to keep the fight going, but she's taken too many injuries in this battle.

"Is that all? You guys are a grade ahead of me? I guess one year doesn't make that much of a difference." Davis said.

"No. How could he have beaten all of them?!" Chifuyu said.

"Lineer has really out done herself." Wade said.

"Davis, you've got to stop." Ichika said as he tried to get back up. "You don't know what you're doing."

"I think I do." Davis said as he walked over to him. "Time to start some killing and I think I'm going to start with you, Ichika!" He lifted his sword and was ready to deal the final blow.

"Ichika!" Houki shouted.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him!" Rin shouted.

"Please stop!" Cecilia said as all the girls were scared on what he was going to do. Just as Davis swung down, he stopped for he heard a sound. He saw something rising out of boat and saw it was Marinda.

"Look who's here. Just who I was looking for." Davis said.

"Marinda? Is she actually going to help us?" Ichika said.

"I know you all don't trust me. I know you must despise me, but I'm really the only one who can stop him." Marinda said. She said she was no longer bound and had her I.S. Still, brother and sister fight each other, but it's on different sides this time. Will this affect the outcome?

…..

Davis: So my twin sister still fights against me. This time, she's fighting on the side of my old friends. That isn't going to make any difference, but only one. This is where I finally get to clobber her. It doesn't matter what side she's on. This time, she won't be able to get the better of me. If she or anyone thinks she can come between my happiness, they're as good as dead.

Next Time: Freedom from Happiness

This will be the final battle between me and my sister.


	25. Freedom from Happiness

Davis might be under Lineer's manipulation, but Marinda is stepping up and actually fighting on the same side as the other pilots. Davis might have beaten Ichika and the others, but Marinda is stepping up and she might be the only one who has a chance against him.

"Look at this, Marinda. No matter how it happens, you and I keep facing each other on opposing sides." Davis said.

"Spare me the talk." Marinda said. "No matter what the reasons are, you are my enemy at the moment and I'm taking you down like any other enemy. Tartarus!" She summoned her I.S. and was ready to do battle.

"Good. This time, you're dead!" Davis shouted as he charged right at her. Marinda pulled out her twin axes and blocked his attack as he tried to push her back. Marinda lifted her leg and kicked Davis off of her. Marinda took to the sky and Davis went after her. "What's the matter, Marinda? Are you actually scared to fight me?"

"Not even!" Marinda shouted as she fired her cannons, but Davis was able to deflect each one of her attacks.

"Even you know that the father the opponent is, the weaker those attacks become." Davis said, but Marinda surprised him by getting up close.

"How about now?" Marinda said as she charged another blast and hit Davis up close with him falling out of the sky.

"Damn! She's so going to pay for that one!" Davis said. As the two of them were fighting in the air, all Ichika and the others could do was watch.

"I can't believe MArinda is actually fighting on our side." Ichika said.

"It's probably for the best. She's one tough pilot." Houki said. "She really could be the only to be a match for Davis the way he is now." Davis flew at Marinda and the two of them locked weapons again.

"You surprise me. You might have been pitiful, but I never thought you would actually fall victim to Lineer's power." Marinda said.

"Are you kidding?" Davis said. "I'm a whole lot stronger now than I've ever been and this I.S. makes me feel amazing. You would be a fool to turn it away." He put some strength in and pushed Marinda back.

"Spoken like one of Lineer's puppets." Marinda said.

"Shut up!" Davis said as he got over her and swung down. Marinda switch to her sword and tried to block the attack, but there was a lot of force behind that attack and cuased her to slam against the boat.

"Incredible this thing is still floating." Marinda said. Davis landed down and was getting ready to finish her right then and there.

"You're just jealous that you gave all this up." Davis said. Marinda tried to strike him, but Davis used his sword to hold hers back and Davis grabbed her by her neck. Marinda tried to get free, but Davis' grip was too strong. "Look at you, Marinda. You acted like some high and mighty queen when you're really just a failed little girl who couldn't keep up with her mother. You had the right idea about something and Lineer has helped me seen it. Power is everything. If you're strong, you win. That's why I couldn't keep up with you, but now the tables have turned. I'm much stronger and that means I'm the winner." It seemed like the Davis they all knew was gone and bringing him back would be difficult if not impossible. Davis was ready to finish her off, but a laser came at him and shot him. It allowed Marinda to break away and get some distance from him. Davis looked to where the blast came from and saw it came from Serene.

"Don't you dare say that with Davis' voice!" Serene said with a serious glare. "He would never say something like that."

"Right!" Davis looked to the other side and saw Sierra with her missile launchers and started shooting at him. "You're just an imposter and the real Davis is trapped inside you."

"But the hell out!" Davis shouted as he deflected the missiles. Kimi and Lita flew in through the smoke and tried to slash him, but Davis blocked the both of them. "Kimi? Lita? You too?"

"That's right because Marinda had us open our eyes." Kimi said as the two of them tried to attack him.

"We all care about you, Davis. That's why we're fighting you. We're doing this to free the REAL you, Davis." Lita said.

"The Davis you all know is long gone!" Davis said as he pushed the two of them away.

"Davis!" Davis looked through the crowd and saw Kari and Veemon were there as well. "Davis, this isn't you." Veemon said.

"We all know you're hurting, but that's no reason for any of this." Kari said. "We're all your friends. We all just want to help you."

"What can you two do anyway?" Davis asked.

"Nothing." Fria said as she appeared behind him. "But they did provide a good distraction." Fria used the A.I.C. and had Davis trapped.

"What the hell?! Even you, Fria!" Davis said.

"Of course." Marinda said. "All your little friends were hesitant to fight you. I had them convinced that if they really did care about you, they would have to fight you. This way we would free you from Lineer's poison."

"Marinda came up with the plan on using herself as a decoy." Veemon said. "That way, Lita and the others could surprise you with their attacks while Fria got into position to capture you like that."

"Sorry, Davis. It is for your own good." Sierra said.

"Don't apologize." Serene said. "That is not the Davis we all know. The Davis we know would never say the crude things he just did. The real Davis is just trapped inside and we have to free him."

"Damn you, Marinda. You set me up." Davis said.

"I'll do anything to obtain victory. You should know that by now." Marinda said.

"All that is left is to strip you of that I.S. I only wish the stripping would be for a different reason." Fria said.

"Wait until I get my hands on all of you. You're all dead!" Davis said. Marina thought victory was brought upon them, but she looked up and saw something up there.

"Ivakin! Above you!" Marina shouted, but it was too late for Harina came right down and slashed her scythe against the A.I.C. and got Davis free.

"You fools actually thought you could save him? You're all so silly." Harina said.

"Harina! Why are you here?" Marinda questioned.

"I was going to ask you that." Harina said. "You tried to kill these fools, Marinda. Why are you here? Besides, I wanted to see the look on your faces when you learn that you can't separate Davis from Dragonic Hell."

"What do you mean? Why can't we?" Marinda said.

"Lineer knew you would try something like this." Harina said. "That's why she added one more special feature to this I.S. It's connected to Davis' nervous system. If you try to take it off him, it could cause his brain to stop functioning or his heart to stop beating. That wouldn't be good. No. No. No."

"So we can't remove it?" Serene said as that was a scary thought to everyone.

"No. There has to be a way. Those monsters. They won't do this without paying." Ichika said.

"Davis, continue your fun and make sure to kill all of them." Harina said.

"I don't need your permission to do that." Davis said as he was getting ready to attack again.

"Davis, stop!" Lita said as she grabbed a hold of his arms. "Look around at what you're doing. This isn't you. You've got to fight them, not us."

"Shut up!" Davis said as he broke free and kicked her back. "This is who I am now, baby. You want to know something else? I like it."

"I didn't want to do this, but you're not leaving a lot of choice." Serene said as she started shooting at him, but Davis was able to avoid each of her attacks. As Davis was fighting off his friends, all Kari and Veemon could do was watch.

"This is terrible. We have to do something or else Davis might actually kill someone." Veemon said. "Even if we save him, if he kills someone, Davis will never be able to forgive himself."

"I know, but how." Kari said. Kari looked down at Dragonic Heaven in Veemon's hands. She didn't know much, but she knew enough to know that she has to get that to Davis. As Davis continued to fight his friends, Harina enjoyed the show like a child watching her favorite series.

"I don't know why they keep fighting. There's nothing to hold Davis back. He's going free and nothing can stop him." Harina said.

"You should start wishing that you were the same." Marina said as she appeared behind Harina. She tried to strike her, but Harina blocked it.

"Doesn't anyone listen to me? I'm saying that it's pointless." Harina said and the two of them continued to clash their weapons against each. "Davis belongs to us now and you can't save him."

"Don't be so sure. We might still be able to obtain victory thanks to you." Marinda said.

"Because of me?" Harina said. The two pressed their weapons against each other and tried to hold back the other.

"That's right." Marinda said. "I think you don't fully believe that Davis has submitted to you. If he has, why are you even here?"

"Huh?" Harina said as she was confused.

"You must see him as an asset and don't want to lose him." Marinda said. "That's why you revealed he could die if we remove that I.S., but there's another reason. You believe that we might be able to switch him back to our side and you know you can't afford that." Harina actually frowned at Marinda for that. "Thank you. That expression on your face is all the proof I need to tell me I'm right. Victory is still in our reach!" Marinda pushed hard and was able to push her back. Fria tried using her halberd against Davis, but Davis deflected her weapon and kicked her down as well.

"This is just dragging on." Davis said as he walked over to her. "I think it's time I start collecting heads." Ichika acted fast and stood between the two of them.

"That's enough, Davis. Do you even have the slightest idea of what you're even doing?" Ichika said. "You're only being used like some sort of puppet."

"I'm getting tired of hearing this stuff." Davis said. "Ichika, you can't stop me. Byakushiki has no more power. If you want to die first, you asked for it." Davis was about to strike him down, but he felt something grab his other arm and stopped him. Davis looked to his side and saw it was Kari.

"Stop it, Davis. Stop acting like this. I know you're stronger." Kari said. "Remember how we had to fight MetalGreymon and you didn't know if you could do it, but you found the strength. Your friends are going through the same thing you did. Can't you sympathize with that? What about when we fought MaloMyotismon? You were the only one that withstood his spell. So I know you can withstand this."

"Listen to her, Davis!" Veemon said.

"Get off!" Davis said as he shoved her off. "I don't care for any of that anymore. I have real power. You don't seem to have any. So I suggest you move out of the way unless you want to die with everyone else."

"Davis, how far have you fallen into their trap?" Veemon said.

"I've had enough of this." Davis said as he was getting fed up with all the interruptions and just wants to end it now, but Marinda came up behind him and grabbed him from there. She grabbed the black dragon head and was prying the mouth of it open. "Damn it! What are you doing now?"

"Now, creature!" Marinda shouted.

"You mean me?" Veemon said.

"Place Dragonic Heaven inside! I'm hoping it could cause this one to malfunction and he comes back to his senses with his true I.S." Marinda said.

"Okay." Veemon said as he charged in. Veemon jumped and slammed Dragonic Heaven inside. Davis was able to shake Marinda off with her I.S. running out of power, but Veemon wasn't letting go. "Davis, come back to us!" Dragonic Heaven heard the pleas and emitted a bright light that enveloped around the two of them.

…

Davis' Mind

Inside Davis' mind, he was as happy as he could be. It was like every trouble he had never existed. He had all his friends, Kari as his girlfriend, and his real mother with him acting like an actual mother.

"I've never been happier!" Davis said, but it all faded away like dust.

"Davis!" Davis turned around and saw Veemon there.

"What are you doing?!" Davis said as he was acting just like he was outside. "You're interrupting with my happiness."

"You think this is happiness?!" Veemon shouted. He jumped at Davis and bashed his head against Davis. Veemon grabbed Davis' collar and placed his feet on him to keep him where he was. "You know none of this is real happiness. You know better than this. Davis, all your real friends are outside waiting for you. Don't you remember what Ichika and the others told you? They're still your friends. All that is real. Do you really want to lose all that for something that won't be real?"

"Veemon, get out of my head!" Davis said.

"No. I'm not leaving you like this." Davis said. "All of what you see in here can come true in the real world. I know it's not easy to face reality, but it becomes easy when you have friends to face it with. The only way all that happiness can't come true is if you give up on it. You taught me that." Davis wasn't listening as he summoned his sword and actually stabbed Veemon with it. "Don't let them….take it all away." Veemon said before he faded away as the sparkles shined around his eyes in hopes that he sees clearly and be free from this false happiness.

…..

Outside

The force of the two units acting against each other inside Davis caused an explosion of light to go off and Veemon was blown away from him with Dragonic Heaven.

"Veemon!" Kari called out as she raced over and caught him with Dragonic Heaven landing near them.

"Davis!" Veemon shouted. All of them turned to him to see he dropped his sword and was taking deep breaths.

"Did it work?" Sierra asked.

"I can't tell." Kimi said, but they were all hoping it did, but it didn't seem like there was any change.

"Looks like they did fail to get Davis back." Harina said and turned from him. "Oh, Davis! I have a great idea. Let's sink this boat!" She raised her scythe and was ready to destroy the boat with Davis. What she didn't see was that Davis came right at her and drove his foot against her back and sent her crashing against the tower of the observation deck. Harina pulled her face out and didn't understand what just happened. "What the?" Everyone looked to Davis and could now see something was different that how he was before.

"I'm sick and tired of all your yapping!" Davis shouted and energy exploded around him from his rage. "How dare you bastards mess with my head like that!"

"Davis!" Veemon shouted. Davis grabbed a hold of the I.S. and tried to force it off him.

"Get this thing off me!" Davis said. As he was pulling, it was damaging his body.

"Davis, stop it!" Chifuyu said.

"I want it off!" Davis said.

"No/Stop/Don't/ No, you idiot/ You can't!" Ichika's friends said.

"I want it off!" Davis said.

"Davis!" Lita called out.

"You can't do that!" Sierra said, but Davis wasn't listening to any of them as Dragonic Hell was being torn up.

"Stop it, Motomiya! You'll die if you just tear it off!" Marinda shouted.

"I don't care!" Davis said as he nearly succeeded. "I'm taking this thing off even if it kills me!" Davis shouted as an electrical surge exploded around him as he ripped every piece of the I.S. right off him. His body became badly damaged and it took the illusion that he actually killed a friend to free him from his prison. Somehow, he was still able to stay alive and snapped back to it. "I've got to….cause Dragonic Heaven is the only I.S. for me."

…

Davis: I can't believe that snake and purple witch messed with my head like that. I've got some friends to do what they did to me. Marinda, on the other hand, is a different story. She claims that she'll fight by our side now. I still don't know if I can trust her. I need to know if she's truly convicted to this job and I think I know how I can do that.

Next Time: The Brother and the Sister

I also got Kari to thank. She came all this way to help even though she doesn't have a way to fight.


	26. The Brother and The Sister

It was a hard battle, but Davis was able to break himself free from the prison Lineer placed himself in as he ripped apart Dragonic Hell. Such an act was suppose to kill him, but Davis survived.

"Davis!" Kari called out.

"Are you all right?" Veemon asked.

"Are you kidding?! That hurt like hell!" Davis said with his body having some injuries. "I guess I deserved it after how I was acting."

"I can't believe he's alive. He should be dead after ripping apart the I.S. like that." Harina said. "Still, you're not out of the woods yet. When are you going to face the facts that you just can't win. Oh well. I'll just have to kill you all myself."

"Kari, Davis needs DRagonic Heaven! Throw it to him!" Wade called out.

"Right!" Kari said as she grabbed the gauntlet and tossed it over to Davis, but Harina stood in its way.

"Goodie! I finally get to rip that dumb I.S." Harina said as she readied her scythe. She was about to destroy it, but Veemon was able to move fast enough and grabbed it before she could shred it with him flipping to avoid the scythe.

"I don't think so." Veemon said as he jumped off from Harina's head.

"Don't hop scotch me." Harina said.

"Davis, here!" Veemon shouted as he tossed the I.S. to him. Davis held out his arm and placed it right inside the I.S. Davis didn't wait around as he activated it. Everyone was happy to have the real Davis back as he stood in a shining light that brought upon his rebirth, but underneath that light is one of anger.

"Harina!" Davis growled.

"Uh oh. I think I'm in trouble." Harina said.

"You're damn right." Davis said. "Messing with my head was bad enough. Having me attack and kill my friends is far worse. I've just about had it with you guys messing with people's heads like that."

"But people are becoming happy and the world is becoming peaceful. Isn't that what matters?" Harina said.

"Here's what's going to make me happy!" Davis shouted as he brought out Sutapisa and tried to strike her, but Harina was doing her best to hold his sword back. "What you call peace and happiness is all based on lies. You're just trying to disguise the fact that you're using people to power those dumb machines."

"But it makes you happy. You can have everything you ever wanted in your fantasies." Harina said.

"I have everything I need." Davis said. "I've got people that care about me. Having fantasies become reality is a whole lot better. Maybe every one of them can't come true, but as long as I have people in my life that care about me, I don't give a care about that."

"You mean those friends that attacked you?" Harina said.

"Yeah. They're some of the greatest friends I had. They saw what was really happening to me and brought me back to my senses." Davis said. "You and Lineer saw I was upset and distressed and used that for you own sick advantage. My friends wanted to actually help me and they risked their lives to do it. I don't know if I deserve people like that, but there's no way in hell am I going to lose them!" Davis drove his knee against her and pushed her back.

"You tell her!" Veemon said.

"That's right!" Ichika said. "We all risked ourselves to help Davis. When someone is hurting, a friend comes and helps them. That's what friends do and that's exactly what we all did."

"Oh give me a break." Harina said as she swung her scythe at Davis, but Davis avoided it. "All this icky talk about friends….eck. I think I'm going to be sick." The two clashed weapons again.

"Who cares what you think? You don't even know what friends are." Davis said.

"So what? It doesn't change a thing." Harina said as she pushed his sword out of the way and moved back. She charged right at him again. "Kiss all your friends goodbye!" She was about to finish him, but Davis grabbed her by the arms and drove his knee into her gut and bashed his head against hers. When Davis released her, he gave her a powerful kick and sent her out over the water with her falling in.

"Still don't get it?" Davis said. Harina pulled herself together and flew out of the water.

"You can't beat me that easily. I say this fight is just about over." Harina said. Suddenly, chills went down her spine as it felt like something was coming up from behind her.

"Yeah. For you." Harina was stabbed right through her back and a large blade came out of her. Harina turned around and saw Marinda flying right behind her.

"What?! I thought your Tartarus ran out of power when Davis tossed you down." Harina said.

"I only pretended that happen for a moment like this." Marinda said. "It was to catch you off guard and it worked. This is where it ends for you, Harina." Marinda pulled her sword out and Harina dropped out of the sky and back into the water. Orochi weighed her down and Harina sank deeper and deeper.

'I can't believe this is how I really die.' Harina thought. She looked back and saw how she had nothing and soon had so much all because of Lineer. 'Oh well. It was fun. They can fight all they want to, but they'll never defeat Lineer.' Leaving the rest to the woman that saved her, Harina accepted her death. Davis walked over to the boat's edge and looked down where Harina fell.

"Is she really gone?" Davis questioned.

"She is." Marinda said as she landed near him. "She won't be a problem to us anymore."

"Davis!" Lita said and he turned to all of them. They were happy Davis was back and Davis was happy to be back.

…

Lineer

Lineer stayed in the cozy of I.S. Academy. As she continued to look over her progress, she received some sort of signal and it was telling her she lost Davis and Harina.

"This is certainly interesting." Lineer said. "Harina has actually been defeated and Davis is free. These insects are starting to become an annoyance. They think they can come up to my home and just wreck my property." Lineer made her way outside and faced the water. "I'm getting bored with Japan. Most of it has been taken over. I think it's about time to move to the rest of world." She snapped her fingers and something began to rise out of the water. Something large. It floated into the sky and looked like a giant carrier. "Time to bring the rest of the world in bliss."

…

The Ship

As the setting sun grazed the water, too much time was lost. The ship was anchored down the moment and they were working on any repairs. They're using this opportunity to plan their next move.

"Harina might have been defeated, but defeating Lineer won't be as easy." Marinda said. "She'll be a real challenge."

"Hold on." Davis said with Marinda having her back to him. "I'm suppose to believe you're actually fighting on the same side as us now? I don't think so. You did a lot of damage to a lot of people."

"Stop it, Davis. Marinda helped us out and she's willing to help us. Isn't that enough for you to see we're on the same side?" Ichika said.

"Yeah. It's just like with Ken or Fria." Veemon said.

"No it isn't." Davis said. "Ken and Fria didn't know any better. She did. You can't expect me to just forgive and forget the horrible things she did and she had to do a lot more." Marinda sighed with some annoyance.

"What do you want from me?" Marinda said.

"Let me knock you a good one. How things go from there will tell me all I need to know." Davis said.

"Davis, she's your own sister." Kari said.

"I don't care." Davis said. Marinda could tell Davis wasn't going to drop this.

"Very well." Marinda said as she turned to him. "Give me your best shot and I will show you that I have what it takes." Davis removed his I.S. since he wants to do this with his bare hand and he is right handed. Davis readied himself and things were getting tense in this situation. Davis charged right at her and threw his fist at her. It connected with her face and it was a hard hit, but Marinda didn't even move an inch, but had a little blood flow from her mouth.

"He really hit her!" Houki said.

"She really took it!" Serene said. Davis pulled away and the two of them just stood there.

"Did you get what you were looking for?" Marinda asked as she cleaned up her face. "I understand that you would be hesitant for us to fight together. I wanted to defeat our mother. I thought I could do that by using her methods against her, like the analogy: fight fire with fire. I did somethings I'm not proud of, but I had to keep my resolve as strong as steel. I hardened my heart away to avoid feeling the guilt. I thought my cause would justify my actions. What a fool I was. I never opened up and I never learned to trust anyone. Due to that, I couldn't gather allies to aid me. It all came to me on my failed to defeat her last time. I didn't realize how beautiful this world was until I saw this devastation begin. Now I want to protect this world. If you still can't find it in your heart to forgive me, I will accept any punishment you deem fit, but it has to wait until this is all over. So please, let us fight alongside each other. No. I suppose the more accurate way to say this is let me fight alongside you." Marinda bowed to him as she asked for forgiveness. No more acting like a queen feeling she was superior. Now, she's another fighter asking for a chance to fight on the right side.

"Yeah. That told me everything I needed." Davis said and Marinda lifted herself up. "I wanted to see if you really wanted to fight with us, but I also needed to see if I had what it takes to keep fighting. I was so confused about everything when I heard the truth of my birth. When Lineer trapped me in that little fantasy world, it felt like it all disappeared. That's how she trapped me so easily. You held strong and I put a lot of power behind that fist. I know I can't do this myself, but I still have the strength to fight. So if you're really going to fight with us, let's fight together." The hatchet has been buried and the two separated siblings have finally been reunited.

"Nice to see you all made up." Wade said as he came over. "Everyone, get some rest and work on bringing your I.S. units back to fighting shape. We'll have to try and reach Lineer in the morning." Everyone understood for tomorrow might the final day of this nightmare for them.

…

Davis

Night soon came rolling around. As everyone else was getting themselves ready for the big battle, Davis hanged back at the back of the boat and just stared at the ocean.

"There you are." Davis turned around and saw Kari there.

"Hey, Kari." Davis said.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready and resting? Your body must be hurting after you ripped that machine off your body." Kari said. "Are you sure you want to go into this fight?"

"I don't have much of a choice." Davis said. "This is my actual mother we're talking about and she needs a few kicks in the head to get it on right."

"I'm just glad you're back to your old self." Kari said. "You had me pretty worried during that month you were in a coma. You also gave me a good scare just now when you went on a rampage like that."

"Sorry about that, but it wasn't my fault." Davis said. "My own mother actually messed with me. I didn't know what to think."

"What about punching your long lost twin sister?" Kari said with a smug look. Davis didn't know what to say about this. "Hahah. Same old Davis. Even though you switched to an all-girl school, you haven't really changed at all."

"Of course. I'm one of a kind." Davis said as they both shared a laugh. As the two of them were talking, Davis' classmates watched the two of them and the five of them were starting to get a little jealous.

"So what was it like going to a school like this I.S. Academy?" Kari asked. "I've wanted to hear about it from you personally."

"Crazy. I first thought it would be like paradise. All the girls were real cute to say the least." Davis said. "You probably saw that by seeing Lita and the others and I personally think they're among the better looking." Hearing he thinks they're like that caused them to blush. "Then, it went from one thing to the next. Hitting me for no reason and a whole bunch of other stuff. Laura was the scariest. Yikes."

"Oh my. I guess it was a good thing you had Ichika." Kari said. "You probably never guessed that your entire life was turned around so much when you switched schools. When people switch schools, they don't find out the truth of their birth or prepare themselves for life or death battles."

"I guess not." Davis laughed, but got serious when he realized something. "Kari, what are you even doing here? I've noticed you don't have Gatomon with you and you don't know how to pilot an I.S. unit."

"What do you mean by that? I came here for you. Isn't that obvious?" Kari said.

"For me?!" Davis said as he didn't think Kari would actually do such things just for him.

"Of course. I just said I was worried about you." Kari said. "You really haven't changed all that much."

"Sorry. You just surprised me for a second." Davis said. "I didn't think you come all this way and nothing to fight with just so you could see me."

"Why wouldn't I?" Kari questioned.

"Well…" Davis didn't really know how to answer that either. "It's just that…."

"Because you didn't think I cared about you that much?" Kari said and caught Davis' attention and saw her face was turning a little red. "Davis, I'm not naïve. Did you think I really haven't noticed the way you think about me?"

"You….You knew?" Davis said with his face turning red from embarrassment. "But it seemed like nothing was changing between us after all this time."

"I'll be honest. I didn't think that much of it." Kari said. "At least, not until you actually left for all those months. Yolei made a few comments on how you would move on from me. The more I thought about it, the more I didn't like it. The more you weren't around, the more I missed you no matter how annoying those advances of you were. I guess it's true what they say. You really don't know what you have until it's gone."

"Kari….I….I don't know what to say." Davis said.

"Perhaps how about doing something instead." Kari said as she reached for his face and pulled him closer with her kissing him. Davis was surprised, but he soon wrapped his arms around her. Seeing a picture like this caused the girls to scream. It interrupted their moment, but when they looked towards them, the girls hid quickly and covered each other's mouths. As sad as this was for them, they don't want to wreck something that Davis always wanted. They had hope for themselves, but it is hard to compete with old friends sometimes.

"All hands on deck!" Wade called out. "We've just received word about something you all should see."

"We better go." Kari said and Davis agreed. As Kari went on ahead, Davis danced around in a little victory. All of them gathered on the observation deck where Kanzashi found something.

"I hacked into to some satellite footage and look what I found." Kanzashi said as she showed images of the flying carrier Lineer has.

"What is that thing?" Houki asked.

"It's another one of my mother's creations." Marinda said. "That carrier is like a flying factory. In truth, it's actually used for the production of the Sensationals. She must be getting ready to spread this chaos to the rest of the world."

"So we don't have any time to lose." Wade said. "We have to strike her now before she heads out to the open ocean."

"But how?" Cecilia asked.

"The first step would be to destroy that flying factory. The second is to stop all those robots in their tracks. Thanks to Marinda, we might have found a way to get them all at once." Wade said.

"You see, a transmitter is used that sends a signal that allows the Sensationals to work." Marinda said. "It sends the signal to the sky and reflects off satellites that surround the planet. If we can destroy it, they all won't know how to operate and can free all the humans."

"I know you all needed this time to rest, but now there is no time for that." Chifuyu said. "Lineer will be waiting for us as well. So here's the plan. Kioya and Motomiya will go ahead and create an opening while the rest of us destroy the factory and the transmitter. We don't have a moment to waste! Time to move out!"

"Yes ma'am!" All of them said.

"I feel like I'm back in class with her barking orders like that." Davis said.

"Are you ready to go?" Marinda asked.

"Yeah. What about you?" Davis said.

"I don't have a choice." Marinda said.

"What are we waiting for?" Davis said. Both of them moved to the front of the boat and they were getting ready to take off.

"Davis!" Davis turned around to see all his friends. "Please be careful." Lita said.

"Don't worry about me. Are you ready si….s….si…." Despite all that has happened, Davis still couldn't say what Marinda was.

"You don't have to acknowledge the bond between us. I still find it hard to believe myself that I'm related to a fool like you." Marinda said.

"What?! Remind me to get you back for that later. Let's do this!" Davis said as Marinda took a deep breath. Both of them activated their units, not as enemies this time, but together as brother and sister.

"Dragonic Heaven!"

"Tartarus!" Both of them released their units and were ready to take off.

"Looks like Lineer is on to us." Marinda said.

"I see them." Davis said as they saw missiles heading their way. Both Davis and Marinda took the sky and pulled out their swords and sliced down the missiles.

"Let's move out!" Marinda said.

"Right behind you!" Davis said. Both of them took off and raced towards the final battle.

…

Davis: To think I fought against my own sister and she became a friend. Now we're teaming up against our own mother. I might have accepted what I really am, but that doesn't mean I agree with what Lineer is doing. While we're fighting against her, the others are fighting to destroy her flying factory. This is something no one is going to miss.

Next Time: Transcending of Dragonic Heaven

The true power of Dragonic Heaven will be revealed as well.


	27. Transcending Dragonic Heaven

When they received word about Lineer moving out, Davis and the others got the lead out and were hoping to take this opportunity to stop her for good. Marinda and Davis flew on ahead and was going to try and slow her down.

"There it is!" Davis said as they arrived closer to land and could see the carrier just ahead of them. A communication link came on and Kanzashi was on the other side of it.

"Davis, Marinda, I got a lock on Lineer's position." Kanzashi said. "She's standing right on the front of the carrier. I'm also receiving some sort of signal coming from it."

"That must be where the transmitter is, where the Sensationals are able to operate. If we destroy it, we can stop them all in their tracks and free all the humans that were captured." Marinda said.

"Sweet. First thing's first. Gotta deal with Mom." Davis said as they could see Lineer. Taking her down for good is also vital for all of this to end. "Lineer! I'll show you what happens when you mess with my head! This time, I'm going to rip you to shreds!" Davis went in first as he got above and was getting ready to attack.

"Youth these days. That is not how a sixteen year old should talk to his mother." Lineer said. Davis came down with his sword and was about to strike her, but Lineer surprised him by pulling out a purple D-shaped hilt and it extended into a blade of pure energy and blocked Davis' attack.

"What the?!" Davis said.

"No matter. I'll just have to discipline you and your sister." Lineer said. Marinda tried attacking from the side, but Lineer pulled out another one and blocked her attack as well.

"These blades…" Marinda said as she recognized them.

"Yes. The twin blades, Zensakura." Lineer said. "Your Sutapisa and Yukihira of Byakushiki are the same. I made these by the data I've gathered on them." Davis and Marinda didn't let that stop them as they kept trying to strike her as fast as they could, but Lineer was able to block each of their attacks. When Lineer attacked, she pushed the two of them back. "Did you think I wouldn't come prepare for your little assault? I'm afraid it won't be as easy as you might think. Let's take this family quarrel elsewhere." Lineer fully unleashed Dusk Star and took to the sky.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Davis said as he went after her.

"You won't escape! Marinda said and followed herself. They flew to the sky with Davis and Marinda on both of Lineer's sides. They tried to attack, but Lineer blocked the both of them. They pushed as hard as they could against Lineer, but Lineer pushed back even harder and had the two of them lose their balance for a moment.

"Damn! She's tough. I'll give her that." Davis said.

"She is, but we can't let that stop us." Marinda said. Davis looked down to the ship and saw they were drawing closer.

"We've got to keep her busy while the others take care of that flying factory. Let's go!" Davis said as he and Marinda flew back into the air. As the ship drew closer and closer, Ichika looked into the sky and could see what was going on.

"Looks like they've got Lineer occupied." Ichika said.

"Yes, but it won't stay that way for long." Wade said. "We need to strike while they're keeping her busy. There's no telling how much time they can buy."

"He's right. Orimura, are you and everyone else ready to go yet?" Chifuyu said.

"Yes ma'am." All of them said.

"Good." Wade said. "Orimura, you and your team take care of the transmitter. It must be on top of the carrier. Lita, you and your friends should try and stop that carrier."

"I'll stay back. Once your inside, I can guide you to find the power source." Kanzashi said.

"Move out!" Chifuyu said. All of them released the power of all their I.S. units and took to the sky. Veemon and Kari stayed back and were amazed at what they just witnessed.

"Wow! They're amazing. Too bad I can't help them." Kari said.

"We've done all that we can, Kari. It's all up to them now." Veemon said. Ichika and the girls flew to the carrier and they could see the transmitter sitting at the top.

"That must be it! Let's go!" Ichika said.

"Hang on. Looks like we're about to have some company." Houki said. They noticed a whole army of Sensationals, powered and regular, came around the carrier and tried to defend it.

"Should have known this would happen." Lita said.

"It doesn't matter. We'll have to take them all down and complete the mission." Ichika said. All of them continued on ahead with their assignments and forced their way through. As they all were fighting a whole army, Davis took notice of the problems they were all facing.

"Damn it. The others are in some trouble." Davis said.

"Was your plan to distract me while your band of delinquents destroy everything of mine?" Lineer said. "I told you that it wasn't going to be easy!" Lineer went to attack him again, but Marinda blocked her attack. She powered her cannons and blasted Lineer away. Lineer was able to hold her own against the cannons and was just slightly annoyed.

"Davis, stay focus. Leave that to the others. We must take care of her." Marinda said.

"Yeah. You're right." Davis said and kept his head in the game. Cecilia and Charlotte worked together and shot down some of the Sensationals.

"The transmitter is in sight. I'm going for it!" Cecilia said as she took aim and fired, but some of the machines blocked the attack.

"Look at how they're all formed. They're set up to block all of our attacks. Their main goal is to protect the carrier, especially the transmitter." Charlotte said.

"I'm going for it!" Ichika said as he flew in. "We can't afford to wait around and clear the trash. We don't know how long Davis and Marinda can hold off Lineer. We need to strike while we can." Ichika flew right for the transmitter, but one of the powered Sensationals blocked his attack and pounded him back.

"Ichika, we can't be reckless." Houki said.

"I know, but we've got to do something." Ichika said. As they were all fighting, Lita and the others circled around to the front and went in through the opening.

"We made it!" Kimi said.

"Not quite." Sierra said. They looked ahead and saw some newly made Sensationals standing in their way.

"Getting past them shouldn't be hard. They don't have any humans powering them." Lita said.

"Yes, but they are different." Serene said as she saw some from the outside coming their way. She used all the weapons at her disposal and blasted them away. "The rest of you keep going. I'll keep anymore from getting in."

"You can't fight them all." Lita said.

"She won't." Kimi said as she fired at some of them and knocked them down. "Fria and Lita, you two are some of our better fighters. Sierra and I will help Serene."

"Are you sure?" Lita said.

"She is. We can't debate about this." Sierra said.

"Da. Let us move out." Fria said and Lita was in agreement. The two of them went in and left the others to fight the Sensationals.

…

The Ship

"Good news." Kanzashi said. "Fangshin and Ivakin are on their way to the power source of the carrier. All that's left is wait and hope they destroy it soon."

"Good." Chifuyu said. "They're all doing their best, but we still have a long way to go. Lineer is doing everything she can to keep others away."

"You're right about that." Wade said. "I was hoping that if Dragonic Heaven would awake, it would reach its full power for something like this, but it seems like that didn't work." When he said that, all of them turned their attention to him.

"What do you mean?" Veemon said.

"Are you saying Dragonic Heaven hasn't released its full power yet?" Chifuyu said. "Is Dragonic Heaven only in first shift?"

"How can that be? It has a one off ability." Kanzashi said.

"Are you talking about Seiza Surrashu?" Wade said. "That is only a mere fragment of Dragonic Heaven's true power. It's not exactly the one off ability."

"Why didn't you say something before now and unlock it?" Veemon said.

"I can't. It's not something that can be unlocked by mere actions." Wade said. "Davis has to look deep inside himself and find a way to bring that power out on his own."

"I suppose I see what you're saying." Chifuyu said. "It's the same as when the Byakushiki was awakened. Ichika didn't exactly do anything as far as I know. Second shift just happened on its own. Davis needs to do the same if you're telling the truth." Everyone was hoping that would be soon.

…..

Davis

Even with Marinda and Davis fighting together, Lineer was a powerful opponent. Both of them were doing their best, but she was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Do you honestly think you can two can beat me?" Lineer said. "I hold the numbers and your friends can't possibly fend all of them off. I don't know why you keep trying to fight me when it's obvious that you won't win."

"Don't be so sure." Davis said. "Numbers alone don't decide a battle. We're a lot stronger than you might think."

"We humans hold the will to survive and our will is as strong as ever now." Marinda said. Both of them flew at each other and tried to attack, but she used a blade for both of them to stop their attacks.

"You insolent brats. Watch as your will to survive crumbles!" Lineer said as she pushed the two of them back. "Your friends will soon meet their end and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"I've just about had it with her." Davis said. "You think you're so powerful. You think you have all the answers, but you're about to find out how strong humans can be."

"Oh please." Lineer said. "Human beings have only gotten as far as we have because of modern technology. We can't really seem to do anything on our own. Machines have reached heights that we humans can't with our own limited abilities. That has what inspired me to create what you see now."

"Humans aren't as weak as you think." Davis said.

"That's hard to believe. Even now you try to fight me with the technology of the I.S. and it's still not enough." Lineer said.

"It might be true that technology has modernize life as we know it, but humans have the ability to create and utilize such devices." Marinda said.

"That's right. We have the ability to make things that could be considered impossible possible, especially when we have friends to help us." Davis said. "All you're doing is using humans as batteries. You might be trying to hide it with this noble cause you're claiming, but none of it is real happiness."

"What I've done is create technology that shall have the world at peace and happiness." Lineer said. "The end result is what matters, not how it happens. Japan has already submitted and the rest of the world will be next. It will be a world of bliss, one of my own ruling."

"Not if we stop you!" Davis said.

…..

Lita and Fria

"Head down the corridor and you should be close." Kanzashi said as Fria and Lita continued to head towards the power source of the carrier.

"Got it." Lita said. Fria and Lita made it to the end of the hall and saw a large door in their way. "Shall we knock?"

"Hard." Fria said. Both of them smashed the door open and were astonished with what they were seeing. It looked like the production line of the Sensationals and they could see a core protected by a metal shell in the center. "That must be the core."

"And that must be the welcoming committee." Lita said. They looked in front of the core and saw a bunch of Sensationals standing in their way.

"Even now the enemy continues to stand in our way." Fria complained.

"Even if we get past all of them, how are we suppose to destroy the power source?" Lita said.

"That's where you come in." Wade said through the communication link. "Use Dorakoejii. You can use it to slice open the outer shell. When the core is exposed, use the attack known Gizagiza no Yokutan to deal the final blow."

"Got it." Lita said. "What we need to do first is to clean house and destroy this line of monstrosities. Are you ready, Fria?"

"I was ready for this situation." Fria said and they both went in and letting lose with them destroying everything they could.

…

Outside

"Eat this!" Rin said as she shot her cannons and blasted another robot. She was about to get attacked from behind, but Tatenashi saved her by blasting it away from her.

"You okay, Rin?" Tatenashi said.

"Yeah. A lot more than I can say for the others." Rin said. Another group was about to attack them, but Laura blasted them and saved them.

"The enemy is everywhere." Laura said. A few explosions went off with Ichika and the others regrouping.

"This isn't working." Houki said.

"There's just too many of them. We can't get through." Cecilia said.

"I know I can destroy the transceiver if I can just get a few seconds of an open window." Ichika said.

"A few seconds, you say?" Tatenashi said as she was forming a plan. "I think I know how we can manage that to happen."

…

Davis

Davis and Marinda were nearing their limit. They've burned through some of their power and their shield energy was running low.

"I'm not sure how much more I can take." Davis said.

"We have to keep holding on." Marinda said.

"This grows tedious." Lineer said. "Your friends aren't any closer to destroying my carrier or the transmitter. You two won't be able to last much longer." Lineer looked to the side and saw the sun was starting to come back up. "My! Time sure does fly. A brand new day is soon upon us. Cherish it for it might be the last sun rise you see."

"Don't be so sure." Marinda said.

"We haven't lost yet." Davis said.

"I say you just about have. What more can any of you possibly do?" Lineer said as she believed she won, but Davis smirked at her question.

"A whole lot more than you might think?" Davis said. Lineer didn't understand, but she suddenly received some sort of alert. She turned to the carrier and saw something burst out of the carrier. Lita flew out of the carrier and had some power flowing through her sword as the core was exposed.

"Gizagiza no Yokutan!" Lita swung her sword down and unleashed a powerful red slash. It went right through the carrier and blasted against the core and it caused some damage through the carrier.

"What?!" Lineer said as she couldn't believe Lita destroyed the core.

"Now!" Ichika called out. All of them looked to him and his friends. All the girls used long range attacks in a row and blasted through all the Sensationals that were in the line of fire.

"Ichika, go!" Tatenashi called out. Ichika used the Ignition Boost to zip right through the opened path and emerged right at the transmitter. Then, he switched Reiraku Byakuya and smashed right through the transmitter and destroyed it. Without the signal, all the Sensationals were shutoff and dropped out of the sky and opened up when they hit down allowing the unconscious humans to be free. Everyone flew away from the carrier as it began to plummet down and Lineer's forces dropped down tremendously.

"Impossible!" Lineer said as she couldn't believe what just happened. She heard a noise behind her and saw Davis flew right up behind up.

"You think you had our backs to the wall? Here's what we think of your ruling!" Davis said as got above her. "Seiza Surasshu!" Davis unleashed all the power he could and swung down. Everything happened so fast then that it was hard to tell what actually happened.

"Nice try." Lineer said as she had one of her blades pierce right through Davis. "A swordsmen is most vulnerable when they attack. You left a wide opening in that last attack of yours and you were too slow." She tossed him to the side as he slid right off her blade and he fell to the water.

"Davis!" Kari shouted as they all saw what happened and none of them could believe it.

"Lineer! Damn you!" Marinda shouted as she tried to attack him, but Lineer blocked her attack as well.

"You're wasting your time, my daughter." Lineer said. "Davis is the reason you made it this far because he obviously has more power than you. Don't worry. You'll be keeping him company in the deepest pits of Hell." She pushed Lineer back and was ready to finish her. That was when Ichika showed up behind her and he looked mad.

"You're going to pay for that!" Ichika shouted as he tried to attack her, but she blocked him as well.

"I almost forgot about you. You're a male as well." Lineer said. "Sadly, I don't really find anything all that interesting about you." The ring behind her powered up and blasted Ichika with a powerful blast that knocked him right out of the sky and made Byakuyshiki lose all his power.

"Ichika!" Houki flew as fast as she could and caught him. She brought him to land and placed him down. "Ichika! Open your eyes!" Ichika wasn't moving and it seemed like this really could be the end.

…..

Davis

As Davis sank deeper into the water, he was doing his best to get back in there as he could feel his friends begin to fall in despair. However, with his injury, it looked like he couldn't do it.

'This can't be it. This can't be how it ends. Can it?' Davis thought. Suddenly, the water around him seemed to have vanished and he saw he was somewhere else. It looked like a golden sky. "What just happened? Where am I?"

"Davis Motomiya." Davis heard a female voice and fixed himself so he look up right. There he saw a golden Chinese dragon in a blinding light. "Do you desire to be stronger?"

"What?" Davis said.

"Do you desire to be stronger? What would you use this power for?" The dragon asked.

"Power? I want to use it to save my friends!" Davis said without even hesitating.

"So be it, but every power comes with a price." The dragon said as it opened her mouth and unleashed a bright light.

….

Lineer

"This has all been fun, but I think it's time you pay for wrecking everything of mine. I'll have to start all over again and what a pain that will be." Lineer said as she faced Marinda. Marinda was ready for a fight to the death, but a pillar of golden light shot out from the water behind Lineer.

"What is that?!" Marinda said as they all turned to it. Something emerged from the pillar and it was unbelievable. It was Davis and Dragonic Heaven looked different. The arms fit around his more easily, the legs were rectangular shaped, and had ten angel wings made out of energy.

"Second shift?! How is this possible? How is he still alive?" Lineer said.

"Lineer, let me ask you something." Davis said. "Did you go through all this because you fell into despair? You had a chance for happiness, but you saw you couldn't reach it. You still could have had it with father and us. You might be our mother, but that doesn't excuse you for what you did. Father saw what you were doing and I bet he wished it didn't have to be this way, but he also knows you have to be stopped."

"And how are you going to do that?" Lineer said. Davis held out his hand and a sword hilt appeared with a wide guard.

"Marinda, you might want to move out of the way." Davis said. Marinda didn't understand, but she did what he said. Davis shined a bright light and a large blade made out of energy formed from the hilt that looked like it went for almost a mile.

'That light is so bright, alluring, and powerful. It's so captivating that I can't seem to move.' Lineer thought.

"I wish there was another way. This is your punishment for all that you've done." Davis said. "Ten'nosabaki!" Davis swung the sword horizontally and Lineer still couldn't move. Davis slashed right through with Lineer getting caught in the bright light with the light covering the whole city. When the light faded away, there was no sign of Lineer anywhere.

"He….incinerated her!" Marinda said. Divine punishment has been brought upon. Davis looked down and saw Ichika was still injured. Davis flew over and met up with all the others.

"Davis, you're amazing!" Lita said.

"You're like a real angel!" Serene said.

"Is Ichika okay?" Davis asked.

"I'm not sure. He took a hard hit." Houki said. Davis took a step forward, but that was when this strange sensation traveled through his body.

"Something's wrong." Davis said as static was coming out of his I.S. His unit went away and Davis blacked out as he hit the ground.

"Davis!" Sierra said as they all removed their units and gathered around him.

"What's wrong with him?" Kimi said.

"I don't know." Fria said. Lita noticed Dragonic Heaven was still emitting some static and was surprised for the gauntlet turned to dust.

"His I.S. has disintegrated! What does this mean?" Lita said.

…

Davis: This has been the craziest school I've been at. I could pilot an I.S., I went to an all-girl school, met some pretty great friends, and learned the truth of my birth. It didn't really go the way I expected, but I've actually enjoyed my time at the academy regardless. I don't even want to think of leaving the place since it's been like home.

Next time: The Final Takeoff

Too bad it's all over, but we've all got to move on with ourselves.


	28. The Final Takeoff

The battle with Lineer has ended. The humans she captured are free now and Lineer is no more. However, it appears there were some prices to pay. During the fight, Ichika took a big hit and was knocked out. As for Davis, he was able to release the power hidden inside of Dragonic Heaven, but it seems he had his own price to pay. As soon as the battle was over, Davis passed out and his I.S. was turned to dust. Now we see the aftermath of the battle.

"Shouldn't he wake up by now?"

"I'm not sure. Davis was out for about a month from that attack."

"But he was going through some family stuff. Ichika isn't." Ichika could hear the voices of all his friends. Ichika finally opened his eyes and saw all his classmates hovering over him. All of them were happy to see him awake.

"Guys? What's going on?" Ichika said as he tried to sit up. He looked around and saw he was in the infirmary.

"We were all worried about you." Cecilia said.

"Don't you remember you were knocked out by Lineer when you tried to avenge Davis?" Charlotte said. Ichika thought about it and he remembered the last few minutes before he blacked out.

"Oh yeah!" Ichika said.

"You big dummy. What were you thinking charging in like that?" Rin said.

"Rin's got a point. That was just plain careless. Don't you get what could have happened to you?" Houki said.

"Sorry. How long was I out for?" Ichika said.

"Several hours really." Laura said.

"It's true. It's already the afternoon." Kanzashi said.

"What happened?" Ichika said.

"Believe it or not, we won." Ichika looked to the side and spotted Lita and Davis' classmates.

"We won?" Ichika said.

"Yeah. I think we actually saved the world. Incredible, isn't it?" Lita said.

"The carrier was destroyed and Lineer's life has actually ended." Fria said.

"She isn't going to be a threat to anyone anymore." Kimi said.

"She's really gone?! I suppose that's good, but now Davis doesn't have a mother." Ichika said as he felt sorry for him. As he said that, he remembered what happened to Davis before Ichika passed out. "Davis! Where is he? He isn't really dead, is he?" No one really said anything and stayed quiet. That wasn't settling Ichika in the least. "Hey. Didn't any of you hear me? I asked where he is. Is he dead or not?"

"You don't need to worry about that." Ichika looked to the door and saw Chifuyu come in. "Davis is very much alive."

"He is? Then, why didn't anyone say so?" Ichika said as he took notice of all the looks on their faces, as if a tragedy has happened. "Why won't anyone tell me anything? Why won't you guys tell me where he is?" All of them were holding something back and they were all worried how Ichika would take it.

"It's like this." Chifuyu said and Ichika was all ears. When Ichika heard what Chifuyu said, he ran straight out of the infirmary and was trying to find Davis as fast as he could.

'No. It can't really be true.' Ichika thought.

"_We ran a diagnosis check on the two of you when the fight was over. You're both fine, but here's the thing. Davis' connection to I.S. units has been severed. They don't respond to him anymore. We checked when he woke up and not one responds to him. That means his days as a pilot are over."_

Ichika couldn't really believe it. Ichika felt like Davis was the only one who understood what he went through and now it feels like he's lost a brother. Ichika kept running and spotted Davis standing on a cliff with him in his academy uniform. Ichika hurried as fast as he could to Davis.

"Davis!" Ichika called out. Davis turned around to face him, but Ichika saw something he didn't expect.

"Ichika, you're awake!" Davis said and he was actually smiling. Davis didn't seem the least bit upset and Ichika thought he would be. "You must be tougher than I am. You woke up after hours. When I took that hit, I was out for a whole month."

"Davis, Chifuyu just told me." Ichika said. "Aren't you the least bit upset? You're no longer connected to I.S. units. You can't pilot them anymore."

"I know." Davis said as he looked at his bare arm. "I felt something strange after I beat Lineer. My body didn't felt right. For a second, I thought it was guilt, but it was actually Dragonic Heaven breaking apart. Lita saw it turned to dust. Wade believed that there was more power than even he thought and it couldn't handle it. Looks like it had an effect on my body and now I can't control I.S. units anymore."

"But aren't you mad, upset, or anything?" Ichika said as he was worried Davis wasn't handling this well.

"Maybe, but I'm more glad that this is all over." Davis said. "Funny. I should feel bad about striking down my own mother, but given what she's done, mother isn't exactly something she should be called. My disconnection to the I.S. is a small price to pay to help out the world."

"How can you be so calm about it?!" Ichika said as he lowered his head and some tears started flowing down his face. "That means you can't stay at the academy anymore." Ichika didn't want to lose a friend like this and he didn't want to lose the one person he thought understood him. Ichika dropped on all fours and continued to weep. As this was going on, Marinda hid behind a tree and could see what was going on.

'He cries because it must feel like he's lost his only friend in the world.' Marinda thought. 'It must not be easy being the only male I.S. pilot in this crazy world of ours. Hearing that there were two was extraordinary, but now it's back to just one. He also cries because he knows of the tragedies that Motomiya went through. He cries for him. You truly have a carrying friend, Davis.' Davis expected this out of the girls, but he figured why Ichika would be the one doing it instead.

"Come on, Ichika. It's not like we're not going to be friends anymore." Davis said. "Stop crying. You're a man. Men hardly show their tears."

…..

The Next Day

Since Davis could no longer operate an I.S. unit, there wasn't much of a reason for him to stay in the academy. Davis packed the last of his stuff and was getting ready to go back to his normal life. He heard the door be knocked.

"Come on in." Davis said. The door opened up and he saw it was Lita and the others. "Hey, girls. Need something before I take off."

"No. We all just wanted to see you one more time while it was just us." Serene said.

"You don't really have to go. I'm sure we can work something out with Chifuyu so you can stay." Kimi said.

"I don't think that's much of an option." Davis said. "There isn't much for me to learn here that isn't I.S. related. Besides, no way is she going to go for it."

"We know. It's just that….none of us really want to see you go." Sierra said.

"It's just as I told Ichika. It's not like we're going to stop being friends." Davis said. "You guys made a surprise visit last time. Also, I've got Kari to go out with me now. So it's a little hard to be upset."

"Don't rub it in." Kimi said.

"Things just won't be the same without you. You had a strong effect on each one of us." Fria said.

"Thanks guys." Davis said. He took notice and saw Lita wasn't saying much of anything. "Lita, you're pretty quiet."

"Yeah. I'm not good at this kind of stuff. I haven't had many people around where I had to say goodbye to and wasn't sure when I see again." Lita said.

"Speaking of which, where's your brother?" Davis asked.

"Already left, that dummy." Lita said.

"Your brother is one of kind." Davis said. "Then again, your little temper, the way you just hit people, it's hard for anyone to really stay." Lita appeared to have gotten irritated by that comment.

"You jerk!" Lita said as she was about to smack him.

'Me and my big mouth. Here it comes.' Davis thought as he braced himself, but Lita just gently placed her hand on the side of his face. Davis thought for sure she was going to smack him.

"Just don't do what my brother hasn't. You better keep in touch more often." Lita said.

"Yeah." Davis said and got his arms around all of them. "You guys are my friends. We'll keep in touch and everything." All of them hated to see Davis leave, but they knew that they'll always be connected to him.

…

Outside

Davis got all his stuff together and was heading out with the girls following him. As they all made it out, Veemon and Kari were waiting for him there.

"Ready to go?" Kari asked.

"Yeah. You didn't mind waiting around here, did you?" Davis said.

"Not at all. Veemon showed me around and this place was pretty fun." Kari said.

"Davis, we've got a big sendoff." Veemon said. Davis looked and saw the students of the I.S. Academy lined up in a path to the monorail. All of them paying their respects and saluting Davis for all that he's done. Davis was touched with what they were all doing as he, Kari, and Veemon made their way down the path.

"Aren't any of you going to tell him how you feel about him?" Lita and the others looked to the side and saw Chifuyu. "After all, there's no telling when you'll see him again….or even if."

"Nah. It doesn't matter because he's got a girlfriend now." Kimi said.

"Not that, that isn't a bad thing. I don't think any of us want to stand in the way of him being happy." Sierra said.

"Of course, that doesn't mean we're going to give up." Serene said. "You only lose in love when you decide to give up."

"Besides, he is technically by bride." Fria said.

"No he's not!" All of them shouted.

"I also believe in my heart that someday we will see him again." Lita said. As Davis neared the monorail, he noticed Ichika and the others there were waiting for him.

"So you're really leaving." Ichika said.

"Yeah. Thanks for everything." Davis said.

"It was actually great having you around." Rin said.

"Don't be a stranger. You can come back anytime." Houki said.

"It was a pleasure getting to know you, Davis. We do hope you come back real soon." Charlotte said.

"I'll even make some of my delicious sandwiches, even though some don't seem to like it." Cecilia said as she glared at the others and they all got nervous.

"Still, we'll miss having you around." Kanzashi said.

"Yeah. You must be jealous. Now Ichika's the only one I'll get to play with." Tatenashi said.

"Oh please be quiet. You're going to ruin the moment." Laura said. "Davis, you will come back one day, won't you?"

"I don't know about full time, but I will for a visit whenever I get the chance." Davis said. He looked around and noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's my sister? My actual twin sister." Davis said.

"I ran into her earlier and she already left." Ichika said. "She claims she's not really good at saying goodbye."

"Huh. I thought she was going to stay here or come back with me, but I guess she can do whatever she wants." Davis said.

"By the way. I hope you don't mind, but there are a couple people I asked to come." Ichika said as he looked towards the monorail and Davis saw his adoptive parents there waiting for him. Despite how he felt lied to from them, Davis found it in his heart to forgive them and nearly had tears roll down his face as he was happy to see them again. As far as he was concerned now, they were his real parents. "I thought you said men don't cry."

"Shut up." Davis said as he cleaned his face. Both of them looked at each and were glad they got to know each other. As Davis prepares to take off from the academy, the boys raised their hands and slapped the other to know they'll always be friends.

…

Summer Vacation (AN: Picture it the same as the Kill la Kill's final ending.)

Lineer is gone and everyone moves on with their lives. Davis kept his promise with keeping in touch with his I.S. friends. During the summer vacation, he's decided to meet up with them. He waited for them to show up and Lita, Serene, Fria, Sierra, and Kimi showed up with each one trying to get to him first. They made their way uphill and when they made it to the top, they found Ichika and the others there and were waiting for them, each one happy to see the other. They spent most of the day together with eating, shopping, and anything else they could do. As they were walking down the streets, Davis hanged back as he felt something. He looked up to a building and spotted Marinda looking down at him. It wasn't the same where she felt superior to him though. No words needed to be said because they were a reunited brother and sister and would be there if the other needed it. With the message cleared, they both smiled and turned away from the other to face whatever the world has for them from now on.


End file.
